Siete días de Junio
by PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia
Summary: Hace cinco años, ella huyó de Japón con el corazón roto y deseos de no volver. Pero el destino no descansará hasta que concluya su situación y a través de la forma menos pensada, la hará enfrentarse con lo que dejó atrás: el amor de su vida. MIMATO.
1. La Invitación

**¡Hola! Por si no me conoces- y si me conoces, pues tampoco hace daño- soy PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia y voy a estar escribiendo esta historia a la que titulé ****Siete Días de Junio****. Pensé que nunca iba a volver a escribir un fic, hasta que llegó la historia correcta con la inspiración correcta y… la magia salió solita :D**

**Sin duda alguna, esto va a ser un Mimato, porque es mi pareja favorita y creo que es perfecta para toda clase de fics. Va a ser diferente a lo que normalmente leemos- sin ánimos de sonar arrogante, pues yo no soy nadie para ponerle etiquetas a mi historia-, un tanto dramática y quizás complicada. De cualquier manera, quien calificará serás tú, mi estimado lector, así que espero este fic cumpla con tus expectativas. **

**Sin más por el momento, solo espero que le des una oportunidad a mi fic, créanme que nunca pensé que esto volvería a pasarme y definitivamente lo considero especial… enjoy**

Capítulo 1: La Invitación

-Meems, por favor.- me insistió Valery- Tienes que ir.

-No, no tengo que ir.- le contesté- Aparte, sabes bien que esto es algo complicado.

Me encontraba sentada en la sala de mi penthouse neoyorkino con mi mejor amiga Valery. La hermosa Valery, a un año de cumplir treinta- igual que yo- y luciendo absolutamente fabulosa. De haberla conocido con el pelo larguísimo y con reflejos azules, ahora lo tenía corto hasta los hombros y en un corte en capas muy original, además de que se lo había teñido de negro azulado. Sencillamente, ella estaba espectacular. Yo, por otro lado, prefería no hablar de ese tema, por lo menos no ahora.

Yo estaba muda, mientras observaba con atención un papel que tenía oculto entre las manos, sin expresión alguna. Val, por otro lado, tenía cara de estar haciendo un esfuerzo enorme por no perder la paciencia conmigo y no se lo reprocho, pues mi actitud de entonces hubiera desesperado al Dalai Lama, aunque no podía controlarla. Dentro de mí, miles de emociones diferentes me invadían, las podía percibir, las podía sentir, las quería expresar, pero algo me detenía y seguía con mi cara de muerto, rígida como una barrera.

-Mimi, tú y yo sabíamos que tarde o temprano tendrías que enfrentarte a tu pasado- me dijo Valery- y eso- señaló lo que yo ocultaba tan recelosamente entre las manos- no es otra cosa que una prueba contundente de que el destino te está llamando.

-Yo sé, Val, yo sé que me tengo que enfrentar a esto- agité la mano; era una especie de papel elegante en tonos verde manzana y pistache- ¡pero nunca pensé que ese momento llegaría tan pronto!

-¿Pronto? ¿De verdad me estás diciendo que es pronto?- me preguntó Valery con cara de incredulidad- Por si no lo recuerdas, mi querida amiga, han pasado exactamente doce años. ¿En serio te parece poco?

-Cuando las cosas duelen tanto, el tiempo parece no pasar.- dije melancólicamente- Tú sabes todo lo que eso significó para mí, ¡tú estuviste aquí para cuidarme, para consolarme! Eso no se olvida.

Valery sacudió su corta cabellera de color negro azulado y soltó un suspiro:

-Entiendo, Mimi, pero sabes que no enfrentarlo solo va a hacer más difíciles las cosas, te va a herir mucho más. Nunca volviste a tener contacto, quizás lo único que hace falta es que ambos lo hablen.- volteé a verla con una expresión de incredulidad- Bueno, bueno, quizás no es lo único que hace falta- dijo mi amiga, tratando de rectificarse- pero un día lo ibas a enfrentar y parece que ha llegado el momento.- yo puse cara de quererme tirar de un puente- No, Meems, no me veas así, sabes que tengo razón.

Recargué la cabeza en un cojín y cerré los ojos. Acto seguido, extendí el papel que tenía en las mano. Cerré los ojos, respiré hondo y releí por enésima vez el contenido de la dichosa invitación.

_Estimada Mimi Tachikawa:_

_Está usted cordialmente invitada a la tercera reunión de ex-digielegidos, que se llevará a cabo el día 20 de Mayo del presente año, a fin de que celebremos estas fiestas y el gusto de reunirnos nuevamente. Estarán presentes los pertenecientes a la primera y segunda generación, pues hemos de recordar que con ellos crecimos e hicimos los lazos de amistad más fuertes. _

_Es de nuestro conocimiento que usted no ha podido asistir a las pasadas reuniones por diversos motivos, pero se le pide atentamente que considere esta invitación. La reunión se realiza año con año a fin de que todos puedan verse y conversen acerca de lo que ha pasado en sus vidas. Muchas personas extrañan su presencia en las reuniones y nos sería muy grato el que acudiera en esta ocasión. _

_Esperando con__tar con su apreciable presencia, le enviamos nuestros calurosos saludos. _

_Atentamente, Comité Organizador._

Dentro de la invitación había una nota escrita con una caligrafía que yo reconocería inclusive a mil kilómetros de distancia: era grande, una extraña combinación entre letra cursiva y de molde, garigoleada hacia arriba y abajo debido a la falta de líneas que guiaran. Ésta decía:

_Mimi, más te vale asistir este año. ¡Tengo tantas cosas que contarte! Todos te extrañamos, amiga._

La nota iba firmada por Miyako Inoue, mejor conocida como Yolei, mi mejor amiga japonesa; aunque pensándolo bien, ahora era la señora Ichijouji, pues ya tenía cinco años de casada y justamente esa boda fue mi última visita a Japón. Me ponía muy triste tener que recordar la terrible lucha interna que hice para ignorar mis sentimientos y asistir a aquella ceremonia como la dama de honor principal que era. Tan mal me veía- el dolor del corazón se refleja en todo el ser- que Yolei inclusive me dijo que no asistiera si me sentía tan indispuesta, que ella lo entendería porque me apreciaba más como su amiga que como otra cosa y nunca me obligaría a hacer algo que me pusiera mal. No me arrepentía de haber ido, era mi deber como amiga y estaba gustosa porque era la boda de Miyako, pero no me podía engañar a mí misma fingiendo que fue algo sencillo.

Todo esto me ponía en una encrucijada, puesto que no sabía qué hacer: por una parte, tenía muchas ganas de asistir a la fiesta y de ver a mis amigos, pues hacía mucho tiempo. Quería saber si tenían bebés, si se habían casado, chismes, confesiones, recordar viejos tiempos de amistad… ¡Todo! Sin embargo, el solo imaginar que él fuera a estar ahí, encontrarme con él, tener que verlo o inclusive hablarle me aterraba de una manera que no podía describir. Un conflicto de proporciones mayúsculas era lo que tenía que enfrentar ahora, pues tomar esta decisión era lo más complicado que había tenido que hacer en cinco años.

-No puedo ir.- repliqué súbitamente- Tengo un negocio que cuidar, no puedo dejarlo así como así, mucho menos en esta época del año.

En los últimos años, _Tachikawa's Culinary Services,_ el servicio de banquetes que decidí llevar a cabo desde que era una adolescente, había despegado de manera asombrosa. Empezó con paso firme y seguro al consolidarse dentro de las altas esferas sociales. Cada día los pedidos iban en aumento y la paga que se me ofrecía por mis servicios de cocina era cada vez más alta, por lo que en poco tiempo aumenté el personal, expandí su área e incrementé sus ganancias. Valery es co-propietaria del negocio y se encarga de las finanzas (yo sería un desastre en ese aspecto, por eso solo me dedico a cocinar), aunque se unió hace apenas tres años atrás.

-Mimi, por favor, el negocio va mejor que nunca, puedes tomarte un tiempo de descanso.- me dijo mi amiga en tono de reproche- Aparte, para eso somos dos, yo me puedo encargar de todo mientras tú arreglas tus asuntos. ¡Tienes como mil gente en la cocina! Bien sabes que ellos pueden hacer todo el trabajo que haces tú.

Yo estaba a punto de volverme loca. Ya ni siquiera estaba poniendo atención a lo que me comentaba Valery, sino que todos sus pensamientos iban a mil por hora dentro de mi mente. _Qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer, qué voy a hacer_ me decía mentalmente mientras repasaba mis sentimientos, mis temores y mis deseos, todo al mismo tiempo. Eran tantas las emociones, tanta la confusión y la desesperación que sentía dentro, que enterré la cara en uno de los cojines y me pusé a llorar.

Para Valery, ésta fue una señal de alerta. Me observaba preocupada, mientras me mecía hacia adelante y hacia atrás, con la cara bien escondida en el cojín, escuchando mis sollozos desesperados. Se acercó y comenzó a acariciarme la espalda suavemente, a fin de tranquilizarla; la acción comenzó a tener efecto, pues poco a poco el llanto disminuía de intensidad y se convertía en un arrullo suave, pero triste. Tenía tantos años de conocerme y aún se ponía muy nerviosa cuando le tocaba consolarme, pues ella me había visto en mis peores momentos: ella mejor que nadie sabía qué tanto me podía alterar. Continuó acariciándome de manera suave, pero mecánica, la espalda, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para decir.

-Meems, cariño…- comenzó Valery, nerviosa- Quiero que te calmes.- levanté la cabeza del cojín, mi cabello castaño estaba revuelto, mis ojos rojizos de tanto llorar, con la expresión triste; miraba atentamente a mi amiga- Esto es algo que tienes que hacer, no pienses que lo haces por él y la verdad es que no está mal que lo quieras hacer por él o cualquier razón, ¿de acuerdo? Lo más importante es que lo hagas por tu salud mental, por tu paz interior, ¿lo entiendes?- asentí con la cabeza; sentía cómo mis ojos parecían querer estallar en lágrimas nuevamente- Es algo bueno para tí, hermosa, ¿está bien? Considéralo las vacaciones que no tomas desde hace cinco años, si así lo quieres ver, yo me puedo hacer cargo de todo. No puedes seguirlo posponiendo, imagínate si algo sucede y ya nunca puedes resolverlo. ¿Lo harás entonces?

Cerré los ojos un momento y fruncí la boca a manera de puchero. Finalmente, asentí con la cabeza mientras finas lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

-¿Qué haría sin ti, Val?- pregunté aún llorando y abrazándola- ¿Qué haría sin ti?

-Ni lo menciones, Meems. Ahora, escúchame muy bien: quiero que le llames a Yolei y le digas que vas a ir, ¿de acuerdo? Te quedan tres días para arreglar todo lo de tu viaje a Japón, no quiero que te preocupes de nada, absolutamente nada que no sea el viaje. Yo me voy a encargar de todo lo referente al negocio, tú tranquila, relajada y sin preocupaciones.- asentí atentamente con la cabeza- Cualquier cosa, me llamas, ¿sale? Me tengo que ir.- dicho esto, se levantó del sillón, tomó sus cosas, me besó en la frente y salió del departamento.

En cuanto escuché que Valery cerraba la puerta, me desplomé en el sillón mientras pensaba en todo lo que tenía que organizar. Por los boletos no me preocupaba, mis padres me habían heredado todos sus beneficios de clientes VIP y los podía conseguir a cualquier hora, en cualquier vuelo y a cualquier parte. En teoría, todo estaba arreglado y por esta razón me puso muy nerviosa el darme cuenta que lo único que restaba de la lista de quehaceres era llamar a Yolei.

Me reprendí mentalmente: _Mimí, ¿cómo es posible que te aterre llamarle a tu mejor amiga de toda la vida? Muy mal, toma el teléfono y márcale, no seas una gallina. _Respiré profundamente, levanté el auricular del teléfono y presioné los números que memoricé años atrás. Me acomodé en el sillón y esperé pacientemente a que alguien respondiera del otro lado de la línea, mientras escuchaba cada uno de los timbrazos.

-¿Hola?- me respondió alguien del otro lado de la línea, una voz masculina que me parecía familiar.

-¿Hola?- contesté tontamente, pues había esperado un buen tiempo y ya no esperaba que me respondieran- ¿Hablo a la casa Ichijouji?

-Sí.- me respondió la misma voz- ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

-Soy Mimi, Ken.- dije, mientras una sonrisa se formaba en mi rostro, aún y que yo no lo notaba- Mimi Tachikawa.

-¡QUÉ! ¿En verdad eres tú?- gritó él al otro lado de la línea- ¡Juro que no te reconocí, lo siento! ¿Cómo estás?

-No te preocupes, estoy muy bien, gracias. Supongo que ustedes también están muy bien.

-¡Oh, Miya!- exclamó riendo- Por un momento la olvidé. ¿Quieres que te la comunique?

-Si fueras tan amable, Ken.

-Claro, en un momento, Princess.

Ya había olvidado que mis amigos más cercanos en Japón me apodaban "Princess", porque ellos me consideraban una princesa en menor escala. Al principio no me gustaba que me dijeran así, pues me parecía que creían que solo era una niña mimada. Después entendí que lo hacían de cariño y les agradecía que me llamaran de esa manera. Escuché que gritaban _¡YOLEI!_ y unos segundos después uno de mis alaridos favoritos me decía:

-¿Hola?

-¿Yolei, eres tú?- dije yo, poniendo una sonrisa enorme en el rostro.

-¡MIMI TACHIKAWA, ERES TÚ!- gritó casi dejándome sorda- ¡AMIGA, NO PUEDO CREERLO! ¿Cómo estás?- fue lo único que entendí entre tantos alaridos de mi querida amiga.

-Estoy muy bien, Yolei, gracias. Estoy bastante bien. ¿Tú cómo estás?

-¡Mejor que nunca ahora que me hablaste! ¡Ha pasado tanto tiempo, Princess!

-Te juro que casi olvido que me decían así… en verdad ha sido mucho el tiempo que llevamos separadas. ¿Cómo estás? Ya llevas cinco años de casada con Ken, estoy segura que ya debe haber pequeños pasitos en su casa- dije feliz, imaginándome a los hermosos hijos de mi amiga caminando por todo el lugar. No podía esperar para ir y presentarme como la Tía Meems.

-No, la verdad es que no.- me respondió un poco menos alegre- Te contaré en otra ocasión.- me dijo, recuperando rápidamente el tono inicial- Espero que esta llamada sea para darme buenas noticias. ¿Vienes a la reunión?

-Justamente de eso quería hablarte.- dije tratando de sonar convincentemente alegre- Finalmente voy a asistir.

-¿De verdad vienes?- me contestó mi amiga, casi incrédula- ¡No lo puedo creer! Estaba casi segura que ibas a cancelarnos de nuevo, pero me alegra tanto que vuelvas… ¡Nueva York está muy lejos! Aparte, estoy segura que te hace falta un poquito del viejo Tokio, ¿no es así?

-Sí, no tienes una idea de cómo extraño mi ciudad, pero mi principal razón para ir es verlos a todos ustedes, porque los extraño más.

-Excelente, entonces. ¿Dónde te vas a quedar? ¿Vas a regresar al departamento?

-Sí, me quedaré en el departamento que me dejaron mis padres. Ahí ya tengo muchas cosas, siempre hay gente dándole mantenimiento, entonces debe estar bien.- dije sin inmutarme- De cualquier manera, hay tantas cosas que contarnos que dudo que me saques de tu casa.

-¡Ya lo sé!- dijo mi amiga mientras se reía- Ahora te toca estar en mi casa, porque hace mil años yo prácticamente vivía en la tuya.- eso me obligó a soltar una carcajada, pues recordé varios momentos de esos años maravillosos- Recuerdo que tu mamá dijo que podía decorar el cuarto de huéspedes como yo quisiera, porque ya era parte importante de la familia.- el recuerdo de mi mamá me hizo sonreír, definitivamente la extrañaba mucho, y también a papá.

-Pues solo hablaba para eso. Mejor dejamos los chismes para cuando llegue, ¿de acuerdo? Mañana mismo salgo y nos ponemos a platicar de inmediato. ¡Ya te quiero ver!

-Yo también, Meems, yo también. Entonces, te iré a buscar al aeropuerto junto con Ken, ¿de acuerdo? Mándame un correo electrónico con el número de tu vuelo y dónde arribarás, para no perdernos. ¡Te quiero mucho!

-¡Yo te quiero mil veces más! Adios, Yolei.

-Adiós, Meems. ¡Te espero!

Y colgamos, yo con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro por el hecho de que vería a mis queridos amigos japoneses. Inmediatamente hablé a la aerolínea y en menos de cinco minutos ya tenía reservado mi asiento junto a la ventana; me dieron las indicaciones adecuadas y después me dispuse a hacer mi maleta. Empaqué mis artículos de belleza, de aseo, ropa adecuada para la temporada (aunque en el departamento de Japón tenía una gran cantidad de ropa) y otras necesidades. Le mandé el correo electrónico a Miyako y esperé a que me respondiera, cosa que no tomó más de quince minutos. Cuando todo estuvo listo, decidí relajarme con un buen baño y terminé hablándole a Valery, para contarle como pasaron las cosas.

-¿Val?- dije en cuanto escuché que tomó el teléfono

-¿Meems? ¿Qué pasó, cariño, ya está arreglado todo?- me preguntó con un dejo de preocupación en su voz.

-Sí, salgo mañana mismo para Tokio, tengo que estar allá un par de días antes, quiero estar en ambiente para que no sea tan difícil para mí tener que verlo.- dije, un tanto seria.

-¿Te vas a quedar en el departamento de allá?

-Sí, por eso empaqué un tanto ligero.- respondí viendo las míseras dos maletas y media que llevaba.

-Bueno, Meems, pues diviértete mucho, no te preocupes y sobre todo, arregla las cosas y sé feliz.- me dijo como si fuera mi madre; esas actitudes de parte de mi amiga me divertían mucho, pero ahora las tomaba muy en serio por el hecho de que este asunto era algo importante- Tranquila, que todo va a salir muy bien.

-Gracias, Valery, eres la mejor de las amigas.- dije sonriendo, no podía evitar llevar a cabo esta acción.

-Adiós, Meems, cuídate mucho.

Las dos colgamos y yo me quedé pensativa un buen rato. Ya no quería pensar en nada, en absolutamente nada. Vería a mis amigos, vería a Miyako y me iba a divertir tanto como pudiera, pero esos pensamientos pronto se desvanecieron. De repente, a mi mente llegaron memorias que yo consideraba ocultas, pero al parecer tenían ganas de salir a jugar: salidas, risas, besos…. ¿cuánto tiempo tendría que soportarlo dentro de mí?

Una sonrisa un tanto arrogante, de ésas que te convierten las piernas en barras de mantequilla. Una mata de cabello rubio desordenado y aún así perfecto. Para terminar, los ojos más azules del mundo, con una mirada que helaba a cualquiera…

-Yamato Ishida- murmuré, mientras me quedaba dormida.

**¿Qué les pareció? Si les gustó, espero que me dejen un review y si no, también: el punto es que ambas partes (yo como escritora y ustedes como lectores) disfrutemos de esta historia. **

**Gracias por leer :D**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia…***


	2. Tanto Amar

**¡Hola! Después de un tiempo, me decidí a actualizar esta historia que me llena de emoción. Tengo el presentimiento de que este capítulo va a gustarles, aunque bueno, los que toman esa decisión son ustedes. Ya mejor no los entretengo… ¡adelante!**

Capítulo 2: Tanto Amar

-¿Puedo pasar?- me preguntó una chica con voz dulce y suave, que asomaba su cabeza por la puerta de mi oficina.

-¡Claro, Katsumi, pasa!- exclamé al instante en que la ví. Ella me sonrió y procedió a caminar el buen tramo que estaba entre la puerta y el escritorio. Su sonrisa no era coqueta, como la que la mayoría de las chicas esbozan al instante en que me ven, sino que lucía fresca y sincera, como la de un buen amigo. Venía cargada de papeles y se las arreglaba de una manera que todavía no comprendo para mantener el equilibrio de una charola y no tropezar con los altísimos tacones que llevaba puestos.

En cuanto llegó a mi escritorio, comenzó a seleccionar diversos papeles, hasta juntar alrededor de quince y me dijo:

-Aquí está tu correo, Yamato.- lo colocó en una bandeja- Te traje té verde y galletas de avena, ya sabes, para los nervios.- yo le sonreí agradecido por sus atenciones- ¿Se te ofrece algo más?

-¿Qué haría sin tí? A veces me lo pregunto y no encuentro la respuesta.- le dije mirándola como si fuera una santa, porque prácticamente lo era.

-Probablemente encontrarías a una secretaria más bonita que yo.- me contestó riendo- ¿Seguro que no ocupas nada?

-Tranquila, no te preocupes. Si te necesito, estás solo a unos pasos de distancia.- dicho esto salió del despacho y cerró la puerta.

Katsumi Youmei. Formalmente, ella era solamente mi secretaria, pero en realidad, sus funciones iban más allá de traerme el correo y el café. Desde que entré a trabajar en la disquera (hace casi ocho años), ella me fue asignada como secretaria y teniendo prácticamente la misma edad- sin mencionar el hecho de que no me gustan las formalidades- me parecía ridículo el que ella me llamara "señor", por lo que siempre le pedí que me tratara como a un igual. Su actitud, sencilla y sin pretensiones, se ganó mi aprecio de inmediato, sin mencionar lo increíblemente efectiva que era. A medida que el tiempo avanzaba, mi vida se fue complicando más y más, y ella se convirtió en uno de mis pilares indispensables para sobrevivir. Todo esto llevó a que Katsumi y yo comenzáramos una relación de camaradería hasta el punto de convertirnos en amigos. De hecho, a ella y a mi hermano Takeru los considero mis mejores amigos, pues únicamente ellos conocen hasta el más íntimo detalle de mi vida.

Tomé la jarra y una de las tazas que Katsumi me había acomodado en la bandeja y bebí un poco del té: era realmente reconfortante. Le dí una mordida a una de las galletas incluídas y empecé a mirar los correos distraídamente. No había nada que no me resultara familiar: bancos, tarjetas de crédito, estados de cuenta… nada hasta que de repente la vi. Era la inconfundible invitación de color verde que llegaba cada año a la oficina. La miré atónito, simplemente no tenía idea de cómo reaccionar.

-No puede ser.- murmuré mientras la observaba- De verdad que no puede ser.

Sin tener otro remedio, la abrí lentamente, como si de ella fueran a salir explosivos o amenazas. La desdoblé con cuidado y procedí a leerla:

_Estimado Yamato Ishida:_

_Está usted cordialmente invitado a la tercera reunión de ex-digielegidos, que se llevará a cabo el día 20 de Mayo del presente año, a fin de que celebremos estas fiestas y el gusto de reunirnos nuevamente. Estarán presentes los pertenecientes a la primera y segunda generación, pues hemos de recordar que con ellos crecimos e hicimos los lazos de amistad más fuertes. _

_Al haber contado con su asistencia en las pasadas reuniones, esperamos que nuevamente asista, pues para todos es siempre un placer verlo y conversar con usted. Queremos dejarle en claro que no es molestia absoluta para nadie el que asista con acompañantes: es parte del motivo de nuestras reuniones._

_Esperando contar con su apreciable presencia, le enviamos nuestros calurosos saludos. _

_Atentamente, Comité Organizador._

Claro está, yo conocía perfectamente que ese "Comité Organizador" no era otra que la alocada de Yolei, quien siempre estaba buscando un pretexto para hacer una fiesta. ¿Qué iba a hacer? Ya había asistido a las pasadas reuniones y sí, debo admitir que siempre me la pasé muy bien, me divertí como si fuera un adolescente de nuevo… pero yo ya no estaba para diversiones. Ahora enfrentaba problemas complicados, situaciones que en definitiva me instaban a no asistir a la dichosa fiesta. En realidad, siempre había sentido aprecio por Yolei, la quería mucho (aunque rara vez se lo demostraba) y me gustaba el entusiasmo que mostraba por organizar esta clase de eventos que nos permitían permanecer en contacto, pero… es cierto que ya mencioné que en las reuniones anteriores yo me había divertido hasta decir basta, aunque en ellas se sentía que algo faltaba en el ambiente, y no solo lo sentí yo, sino que lo sentimos casi todos; obviamente, algunos preferían no mencionarlo. Faltaba ella. Me faltaba ella. Mi…

-Katsumi,- dije por el intercomunicador- ven de inmediato al despacho, por favor.

No pasó siquiera un minuto cuando mi secretaria ya estaba sentada en una de las sillas frente a mi enorme y elegante escritorio de caoba.

-Llegó- le dije con pesar, señalando con la cabeza la invitación en el centro de mi escritorio- y no sé qué pensar.

-¡Oh, sí la ví y olvidé decírtelo!- me dijo apenada.

-No te preocupes… la pregunta del millón de dólares es si debo ir o no.- le comenté muy preocupado- No creo que en mi situación deba asistir… y no es tanto por mí, sino por ella…

-Pero si te dijeron que debías tratar de que continuara como si nada hubiera pasado, y ella ya lo sabe, lo comprende y lo más importante es que quiere seguir… deberías preocuparte si se hubiera deprimido.- me recordó Kat- Lo tomó muy bien para su edad.

-Pero…- aparté el cabello de mi cara como símbolo de mi desesperación- ¡No puede ser! ¿Por qué ella?- sostuve mi cabeza con las manos, con la mirada baja, tratando de entenderlo. Sabía de cualquier manera que no iba a conseguir nada.

-Dios tiene un plan diferente para cada uno de nosotros y las cosas pasan por algo. No deberías ponerte así, se sentiría muy mal si te viera: sabes muy bien lo que significas para ella.- tomó la invitación del escritorio y la leyó- ¡Mira! Dice que puedes llevar a alguien. Llévala, no tienes que dejarla en casa y sentirte mal por ello.

-¿Crees que deba?- le pregunté, un tanto esperanzado.

-Sí, pero creo que sería mejor si se lo propones y que sea su decisión. Hazla sentir que se involucra, eso es bueno. Yo considero, conociéndola como la conozco, que no deberías de preocuparte tanto, sino aceptarlo y entenderlo de la misma manera que ella. Tú eres su mundo, Yamato, se sentiría muy mal si te ve triste, creería que es su culpa.

-Está bien, pero ya que estamos hablando de la fiesta, igual tengo otra razón por la que me siento indeciso de asistir.- le dije, un tanto apenado. La verdad es que sí me sentía tonto, como si volviera a ser ese niño ingenuo y enamorado que un día fui… como si volviera a ser la persona que hace cinco años dejé atrás completamente.

-¿De qué estás hablando?- me preguntó confusa mi secretaria, cuando de repente colocó su mano sobre su frente y frunció el ceño- ¡Oh! ¡Cómo pude olvidarlo!- me sonrió dulcemente y continuó- Hablas de la mujer perfecta, ¿verdad?

-¿Es que acaso hay otra?- pregunté a medias a mí mismo y a Katsumi. Sin darme cuenta, lancé un suspiro al aire y me quedé mirando hacia la nada. Ella se empezó a reír.

-Está claro que nunca la vas a olvidar.

-Yo creo que si me borraran la memoria, aún así la recordaría. No es una mujer que pueda olvidar, ella fue mi todo… y yo de tonto la dejé escapar, pareciera que todo lo hice con ánimos de alejarla de mí. ¡Fui un idiota!- dije con resentimiento y enojo. Ni ella, mi hermosa mujer perfecta, y mucho menos yo mismo me iba a perdonar las estupideces que hice… partí nuestros caminos para siempre.

-¿Pero por qué te preocupa que asista a la reunión?- me preguntó extrañada- ¿No habías mencionado anteriormente que nunca había ido? ¿Qué te hace pensar que ahora vendrá?

-Tengo un presentimiento…- murmuré despacio- Lo siento, siento que algo va a pasar, Katsumi. No me preguntes cómo, pero siento que va a ser algo bueno y malo al mismo tiempo, como la realización de un gran sueño en medio de una tempestad.- dije un tanto preocupado: la verdad me sentía como un idiota diciendo esa clase de cosas, pero lo sentía dentro de mí, algo relacionado con ella… y mi intuición nunca fallaba si hablábamos de ese tema.

-Creo- me dijo prontamente- que en dado caso que ella asista, debe estar completamente consciente de que tú también estás invitado. ¿Acaso no es muy amiga de la chica que organiza la reunión?- inquirió mi secretaria.

-Es su mejor amiga.- le respondí seriamente.

Los dos nos quedamos callados un momento, pensando en la situación que justo le acababa de comentar. Las palabras de mi mejor amiga resonaban en mi mente: _¿Acaso no es muy amiga de la chica que organiza la reunión?_ Pensándolo un momento, ella estaba en lo cierto, pues en el dado caso de que ella asistiera a la reunión, muy seguramente sabría que yo estaba invitado- y lo suponía por el hecho de que me consideraba la razón de su ausencia en las pasadas fiestas- y si asistía, de cierta manera ella sabía en lo que se estaba metiendo. _Si ella viniera…_ me quedé pensando en esas palabras, en cómo serían las cosas… ¡qué diferencia! El sentimiento en mi interior no sería temor, sino pura alegría. De cualquier manera, cada que llegaba esa invitación inconfundible una agradable sensación llenaba mi cuerpo, me ilusionaba el pensar que ella fuera a venir: ver su hermoso rostro, su dulce sonrisa y escucharla reír. Ésas eran las tres cosas que, de tenerlas, me convertirían en el hombre más dichoso en la Tierra.

-Cuéntame una vez más qué fue lo que pasó con ella.- me pidió Katsumi.

Yo la miré exhausto e incrédulo.

-¿Me lo estás pidiendo en serio?- le pregunté. Si me respondía que sí, no iba a responder por mis acciones.

-Claro que no.- dijo y se empezó a reír- Es que es muy divertido verte en estos estados de crisis cada que llega la invitación verde.

Pensé en las palabras de mi amiga y sonreí casi de inmediato. Era muy seguro que me viera bastante ridículo, pero no era para menos… ¡estábamos hablando de mis dos amores en la vida! Respiré profundamente y cerré los ojos un momento, mientras volvía a tomar un poco de mi té; en ese momento escuché que Kat me decía:

-Me alegra que me hayas hecho caso, el té verde es excelente para los nervios… había olvidado que lo traje para conmemorar justamente la llegada de la invitación.

-Pues gracias.- le dije con una sonrisa- A veces me cuesta trabajo pensar en que son pocas las personas, tú incluída por supuesto, que me alegran el día con unas cuantas palabras, que me dan consejos tan sabios y ánimos para vivir. Gracias, Katsumi.- finalicé mirándola a los ojos y tomándole la mano- Ahora, si me disculpas, me tengo que ir, porque me esperan en la casa, ¿necesitas que te lleve a algún lado?

-No te preocupes, que hoy pasan por mí.- me dijo ella con una sonrisa pícara y divertida.

-Ah, con que hoy viene el galán por ti, ¿no es así?- le pregunté con algo de burla en la voz- ¿Y a dónde vas a ir esta noche? Mañana te necesito temprano y muy activa.

-Cállate, Yamato.- me contestó un tanto divertida- No sé qué esperar, dijo que me tenía una sorpresa y bueno… ya sabes cómo es él con eso de las sorpresas.

-Pues entonces, pásatela muy bien, que te lo mereces; yo ya me tengo que ir.- le dije, dándole un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo- Y no te preocupes, si mañana llegas tarde fingiré que no pasó nada- dije guiñándole un ojo y saliendo de la oficina.

---

Aunque no era tarde, abrí la puerta de mi elegante penthouse lentamente, como si me diera miedo despertar a alguien. Con cuidado la cerré y caminé de puntitas todo el camino del recibidor hasta la sala, donde me desplomé a descansar un momento. En eso, divisé una figura no muy alta y tampoco muy joven, bastante mayor que yo, que se dirigía a mí con pasos pequeños y apresurados.

-Buenas noches, señor Ishida.- me saludó respetuosamente y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Buenas noches, Ayane.- le dije a la mujer, quien era el ama de llaves de mi casa- ¿Todo en orden?

-Así es, señor.- me dijo cálidamente- No hay nada fuera de lo normal, al contrario. ¿Desea que le prepare algo de cenar? Parece muy cansado, no me gusta verlo así.- mencionó preocupada.

-No se preocupe, estoy bien, sólo algo fatigado del trabajo. Ya puede retirarse a descansar, si así lo desea.

-Muchas gracias, señor. Que pase buena noche.- me replicó con una sonrisa como de abuela- Antes de que lo olvide, alguien lo espera… usted sabe en donde.

Yo sonreí con el comentario de Ayane, quien se retiró a sus habitaciones. Como el penthouse era tan grande, le ofrecí a mi ama de llaves el que durmiera en la casa; ella, que no tenía familia que cuidar, aceptó encantada mi ofrecimiento y yo me sentía agradecido de que hubiera accedido, pues así la casa no se sentía sola, sino todo lo contrario. Además, siempre se ocupaba de que todo estuviera limpio y en orden: la comida preparada, las camas bien tendidas, nada de polvo o suciedad. Podríamos decir que la casa era un paraíso de la limpieza y la tranquilidad.

Pero volviendo a la acción que desempeñaba, me levanté del sillón dispuesto a ir al lugar donde me esperaba ese "alguien". Caminaba lentamente, sonriendo y disfrutando del momento, mientras subía las escaleras del vestíbulo y entraba en una de las habitaciones. Escuché una suave vocecita que me decía:

-¿Papi?

-¡Hola, mi preciosa Aiko!- exclamé en cuanto la ví- ¿Cómo estás, amor?

-Muy bien, papi, mucho mejor ahora que llegaste.- me dijo intentando sonreír, pues lucía cansada- Pero me siento muy cansada, ¿es normal?- preguntó curiosa y bostezando.

-Supongo que sí, pequeña, pero estoy bastante orgulloso de ti por ser tan valiente.- le dí un beso en la frente y la observé un momento- Mi niña bonita, tengo una propuesta para ti.

-¿De qué se trata?- preguntó ella, ilusionada.

-¿Recuerdas la divertida fiesta que hacen mis amigos cada año?- Aiko asintió con la cabeza- Pues la fecha se aproxima y me llegó la invitación.- dije sacándola del saco y mostrándosela- ¿Te gustaría ir, pequeña? Ahora me dejaron llevar compañía y nada me haría más feliz que ir con mi persona favorita en todo el mundo.

-Sí, papi, claro que me gustaría ir. Me gustaría más si ahí me dijeras quién es cada uno en el cuento de los Digielegidos, dijiste que todos eran tus amigos.- me pidió emocionada.

-Claro que te lo diré, Aiko, pero recuerda guardar sus identidades secretas, les puse nombres diferentes en el cuento.- dije tratando de mantener el misterio, mientras mi pequeña ponía una divertida sonrisa en el rostro. Era verdad que le quería contar a mi niña las aventuras que viví cuando era un pequeño y no había mejor forma que fingiendo que eran inventadas.- A propósito, quisiera saber quién es tu personaje favorito del cuento.

-Mmm…- mi hija se quedó pensativa por un rato y después me respondió- mi preferida es la niña que canta, la que también se llama Aiko, como yo.

-¿Y por qué te gusta tanto?- inquirí, ansioso por saber su respuesta.

-Porque sus berrinches me dan risa, es muy divertida y muy bonita. ¿Sabes cómo me la imagino? ¡Como una Barbie!- me dijo emocionada, con los ojos llenos de ilusión. Yo sonreí ante su expresión y le dije:

-¿Sabes? Esta noche el pedazo que te voy a contar, es justamente de Aiko. En realidad, de Aiko y Ken. ¿Lista para escucharlo?- pregunté, mientras ella se acomodaba entre sus cojines y asentía con la cabeza:

_Muy bien… ¿recuerdas lo cansados que quedaron con la última digibatalla? Pues en la noche, todos buscaban dónde dormir y encontraron refugio cerca de una cueva, con muchos árboles tupidos y espacio para acomodarse. La noche era fresca, había una ligera brisa que a todos les agradaba, ya que aligeraba el frío de la noche. Ken, ya sabes, él era un lobo solitario y mientras todos armaban barullo para preparar la cena y acomodarse en el lugar escogido, él prefirió apartarse; no se fue tan lejos como para perderlos de vista, pero sí lo suficiente como para que fuera un tanto complicado encontrarlo. Cuando halló el lugar perfecto para su momento de reflexión y relajación, se acomodó contra un árbol, sacó su armónica del pantalón y comenzó a tocar. Las notas eran dulces, hermosas, muy suaves, tocarlas lo hacían sentir en una altura insospechable, se sentía en armonía consigo mismo: se sentía en paz. Oculta tras un árbol, se encontraba Aiko, quien estaba maravillada al verlo tocar de esa manera: la música de Ken la hacía sentirse plena, relajada y sensible a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Se le erizaba la piel al escuchar una melodía tan perfecta como la que salía de aquella armónica. Lentamente, como si estuviera hipnotizada, fue saliendo de su escondite tras el árbol hasta que se reveló frente a Ken,_ _un tanto ruborizada por atreverse a interrumpirlo._

_Ken dejó de tocar al percibir su presencia y ella se sintió como una tonta, le dijo:_

_-Discúlpame, no era mi intención interrumpirte.- dijo con la mirada baja, muy apenada- Ya me voy..._

_-¡No!- exclamó él. No entendía de dónde había salido esa necesidad de tenerla cerca- Quédate… yo… me desconcentré, no fuíste tú.- Aiko aún lucía apenada, mientras que Ken insistió- Quédate._

_-De acuerdo.- musitó levemente, luciendo confusa al no saber qué hacer._

_-Siéntate aquí.- le dijo el muchacho, señalándole un lugar junto a él. Aiko acudió a donde se le indicaba y tomó asiento en completo silencio. _

_Una sonrisa de Ken bastó para que se rompiera el hielo. Generalmente, él era muy celoso de su privacidad, de su soledad, le agradaba estar solo y tener esa intimidad consigo mismo de pensar y reflexionar. Por eso mismo, es obvio que cuando alguien corrompía esos sentimientos él se molestaba de sobremanera: era su tiempo, tiempo para él, que no sentía la necesidad de compartir con nadie… hasta ese momento. Algo dentro de él lo jalaba hacia ella, deseaba conocerla, compartir con ella cada instante, incluso sus momentos de soledad y privacidad. Ella lo hacía querer hacer todo aquello que antes se negaba, no entendía qué era, pero se sentía bien. _

_-Me encanta cómo tocas la armónica.- dijo Aiko con una sonrisa. Ken casi se derrite al verla así, tan bonita a la luz de la noche.- Cuando tocas, siento algo dentro de mí… como si ya nada importara. Es impresionante._

_-Gracias, pero es solamente cuestión de práctica. Podrías tocarla si así lo quieres, pero creo que tienes otros intereses._

_-Sí, tienes razón. Prefiero cantar.- dijo ella con evidente alegría: se notaba de inmediato que era una de sus pasiones en la vida._

_-Cántame algo.- le pidió a la niña- Por favor._

_-No podría, me da pena…- respondió sonrojada._

_-Por favor…- dijo él con tono suplicante. Aiko no supo qué tenían sus palabras que empezó a cantarle una canción. No era precisamente una canción, era más bien vocalización de una manera que formaba un arrullo dulce y ligero, como agua corriendo por un río. Ken sintió que podría escuchar la dulce voz soprano de la niña por toda la eternidad. Cuando terminó, le sonrió al chico, indicándole que no dijera nada sobre su canto, cosa que él obedeció. _

_-Me gusta estar aquí contigo.- le dijo la niña después de un momento de silencio- Me siento… bien. Es bonito relajarse aquí, después de tantas peleas y corajes por salvar el Digimundo._

_Las palabras de Aiko inspiraban a Ken. Jamás había escuchado a una niña decir cosas tan profundas, tan filosóficas y perfectas. No eran la clase de palabras que arruinan los buenos momentos, sino que los enaltecían de sobremanera. _

_-Hagamos algo.- propuso el chico- Todas las noches hay que apartarnos del grupo por un momento, ¿de acuerdo? Será nuestro momento, vamos a relajarnos, a tocar música y podemos decirnos cualquier cosa. _

_-Me agrada la idea.- reconoció la pequeña con una sonrisa- Acepto tu propuesta._

_-Genial. Ahora volvamos con los chicos._

-… y es todo por hoy, porque ya te tienes que dormir. Buenas noches, hermosa.- le dije a mi niña.

Mi hermosa pequeña se recostó y pronto se quedó dormida. Yo simplemente estaba embobado observando su preciosa carita, su boca entreabierta y la manera en que su pecho subía y bajaba a causa de su respiración. Seguramente tenía en el rostro la sonrisa más idiota del mundo, pero… ¿qué importaba? Tenía como hija a la niña más maravillosa del mundo, ella era uno de mis dos amores, todo lo demás carecía de sentido. La cubrí con las cobijas, apagué la luz de su alcoba y salí dejando la puerta entreabierta. En el camino a mi habitación, me quedé pensando en cuántas cosas no daría porque mi niña no sufriera lo que estaba sufriendo. Por quitarle las ojeras y el cansancio, que volviera a ser la niña activa y energética que un día fue… Katsumi tenía razón: Dios tiene un plan para cada uno y es nuestro deber respetarlo, aunque hombre que era, no podía evitar cuestionarlo.

Una vez que me metí en mi pijama, tomé nuevamente la invitación y la observé por un momento, trayendo a mi mente de inmediato los recuerdos más bellos de mi existencia personal. Ella había hecho cada momento una memoria imborrable, un tatuaje en mi alma y una experiencia inolvidable. Ni siquiera tenía que tratar, con ser ella misma bastaba… era simplemente maravillosa. Si tuviera la oportunidad de verla de nuevo, ¿qué haría? ¿cómo me comportaría? ¿sería algo bueno? No tenía la más mínima idea, y en realidad me costaba trabajo pensar, pero es cierto que soñar no cuesta nada.

Ella fue la mujer de mis sueños. Ella fue la mujer de mi vida. Con ella se fueron mis mejores momentos y solo ella los podría revivir.

-Mimi Tachikawa…- solté en un suspiro.

**Y… ¿qué les pareció? Espero en verdad que les haya gustado, me estoy esforzando mucho por hacer ésta una buena historia, compleja pero accesible. Este capítulo me costó mucho trabajo, debido a que lo quería hacer más largo que el anterior, pero al mismo tiempo quería dejar más pistas… y obviamente, dejar más misterio.**

**Quiero agradecer a las personas que atentamente dejaron un review, muchas gracias por sus comentarios… Ahora, vamos a responder a cada petición de manera personalizada, aquí van:**

**-ANISOL: Aquí está la continuación, espero haya sido de tu agrado y no, no la dejaré, pues me gusta mucho la historia.**

**-Adrit126: Creo que te lo seguirás preguntando por un par de capítulos más, porque es algo que se va a ir revelando poco a poco.**

**: Respuesta obligatoria, ¡tienes que seguir leyendo para descubrirlo! Muchas gracias por tus comentarios, en serio me esmero mucho porque la redacción quede bien y espero que el capítulo te haya gustado.**

**-Meems-ishikawa: Espero que no haya sido mucho el tiempo que te hice esperar, pero aquí tienes la continuación. Como ya dije, el encuentro tendrá que esperar unos cuantos capítulos más, pero definitivamente me esforzaré porque la espera valga la pena. **

**-sweetcarmeen: ¡Muchas gracias por tus comentarios! Qué bueno que te haya gustado el primer capítulo. Respecto a lo de Ken, pues yo pienso que como es el esposo de Miyako tuvo que haber pasado mucho tiempo con Meems y… ¡cómo no puedes llegar a querer a esa chica! Respecto a tu cabello, adelante, córtatelo, un nuevo look siempre es bueno y al final de cuentas el pelo crece, ¿no?**

**Si les gustó la historia, dejen un review, por favor. No únicamente me hacen ver que vale la pena seguir escribiendo, sino que me ponen bastante feliz :D Así que si te gustó o no te gustó, ¡pues escríbeme y dime lo que piensas! Espero recibir más reviews ahora, pero no se preocupen, que igual continuaré actualizando.**

**Como se pudieron dar cuenta, este capítulo fue narrado por Matt y el siguiente será narrado por Mimi. La narración se intercalará de capítulo a capítulo, pues me parece que se enriquece tanto la lectura como la narración al tener dos puntos de vista de una misma historia. Ojalá esto no sea un inconveniente, pues es una de las cosas que más disfruto de escribir este fic.**

**Gracias por leer, ¡recuerden los reviews!**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia…***


	3. Todo Cambia

**¡Hola! No los voy a entretener... ¡adelante! :)**

Capítulo 3: Todo Cambia

Bajar del avión en la maravillosa ciudad de Tokio, Japón, fue prácticamente una experiencia religiosa: me sentía plena y feliz por estar nuevamente en mi ciudad, la que me vio nacer y convertirme en todo lo que era actualmente. Aún no había salido a la calle, pero el aeropuerto ya me hacía sentir como en casa. Tan pronto como recogí mis insignificantes maletas, acudí a la salida que le había mencionado a Yolei en el correo electrónico. Me quedé de pie por un momento, tratando de buscar tanto a mi mejor amiga como a su marido, pero no los encontraba por ningún lado. Justo iba a buscar un lugar para sentarme, cuando mi celular empezó a sonar:

-¿Hola?- pregunté, pues con las prisas no había revisado el número.

-¿A dónde cree que va, señorita?- escuché una voz femenina muy seria del otro lado de la línea. Yo me dí un susto- ¡Su mejor amiga la está buscando y usted tan desgraciada se va!

-¡Miyako, eres tú!- dije soltando un suspiro- ¡Prácticamente me da un infarto! ¿Dónde estás?

-Voltea y verás…- me dijo mi amiga, cortando la llamada. Hice caso de sus instrucciones y ahí estaba ella, preciosa como de costumbre y tomada de la mano por su marido. Sin importarme mis maletas, corrí hacia donde estaba ella (¡y con tacones de doce centímetros!) y casi la tiro al suelo de no ser porque Ken la sostuvo.

-¡MIYAKO!- grité emocionada por ver nuevamente a mi amiga, quien no había cambiado en lo absoluto: su cabello seguía siendo morado intenso, llevaba unos lentes muy estilizados y seguía profanando alaridos incontrolables. Mi sonrisa no podía ser más grande, estaba tan contenta que pequeñas lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis pupilas. Yolei ya había empezado a hablar, pero yo sólo alcanzaba a escuchar cosas como _Mimí/Tú/Tokio/Reunión/Amiga/Creerlo_ y un largo etcétera. En cuanto me soltó, abracé con fervor a su ahora marido y gran amigo, Ken, quien me dijo:

-Bienvenida de vuelta, Princess.- yo sólo sonreí ante la mención de aquel sobrenombre- ¡Te ves tan bonita! Pero parece que los años no pasan sobre ti.

-¡Y sobre ustedes tampoco! Creo que fue ayer cuando por primera vez los conocí.- dije sonriente. En verdad no podía dejar de sonreír, me sentía muy feliz con mis amigos después de no haberlos visto tanto tiempo.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu vuelo?- me preguntó mi amiga, mientras Ken tomaba amablemente mis maletas y comenzábamos a caminar.

-Bastante tranquilo.- le dije a Miyako- Ya sabes, no ocurrió nada fuera de lo habitual… el avión venía casi solo, tal vez porque es una fecha extraña para viajar, ¿no lo crees?

-Posiblemente.- musitó mi amiga seriamente; después, me tomó del brazo y se abrazó a él- ¡Me hacías tanta falta, Meems!

En cuanto llegamos al estacionamiento del aeropuerto, nos dirigimos al hasta el coche de Ken, quien puso mis maletas en la cajuela, para después subirnos. En ese momento, mi amigo me preguntó:

-¿Quieres que llevemos las maletas a tu departamento, Mimi? Digo, vas a estar prácticamente todo el día en la casa, no creo que las quieras estar cargando.- ofreció, con una sonrisa.

-Sí, sería perfecto, Ken. Mil gracias.

El coche arrancó y avanzamos con buena velocidad por las calles, hasta que mis ojos reconocieron las calles de mi antiguo distrito. Yo parecía una niña pequeña de nueva cuenta, asombrada con los cambios que habían sucedido durante el tiempo que pasé lejos de mi país. Tantos recuerdos, tantas experiencias… y acababa de volver al lugar donde pertenecía. Tan ensimismada estaba en mis pensamientos, que mis amigos tardaron un buen rato en llamar mi atención, pues acabábamos de llegar a mi edificio.

-¿Te ayudo?- me preguntó rápidamente Ken.

-No te molestes, no tardaré. Es más, las puedo dejar en la recepción y ellos las subirán por mí, tomará menos de un minuto.- le respondí sonriendo. Minutos después, salí del edificio y entré al coche- ¿Nos vamos?- pregunté ansiosa, pues realmente quería la conocer la casa de mis amigos, que nunca tuve oportunidad de conocer.

-Allá vamos.- me dijo mi mejor amiga, mientras su marido aceleraba el coche.

---

Entrar a la casa de un amigo siempre es una experiencia completamente nueva, pues te permite observar una faceta diferente de su vida. Además, significa un acercamiento más próximo de la amistad, pues que un amigo te dé la oportunidad de conocer su vida familiar es algo que no pasa todos los días. De esa misma manera me sentí en cuanto entré a la casa de mi matrimonio favorito: ellos me estaban dando la oportunidad de entrar en su vida familiar, en su vida como pareja casada y en verdad que no tenían idea de cuánto les agradecía esa infinita confianza que me brindaban.

-¡La casa está preciosa!- dije en cuanto entré y es que definitivamente el gusto de mi mejor amiga no solamente era exquisito, sino intachable. Detalles en madera brillante, las paredes claras en color crema, con diversas texturas que reflejaban diversas emociones. La luz entraba a raudales por el enorme ventanal que tenían al fondo y que salía al jardín. Todo era absolutamente perfecto, no había una sola que sobrara o faltara en aquel espacio increíble.

-¿Te gusta?- me preguntó emocionada mi amiga.

-¿Qué si me gusta?- dije yo, sorprendida- ¡Yolei, me fascina! ¡Amo tu casa, es preciosa!

-Y espera a que veas las fotos…- dijo Ken, riéndose para sí.

-¡Casi lo olvido!- dijo Yolei volteando a ver a su esposo amorosamente- ¡Ven acá!- me indicó, tomándome de la muñeca y jalándome a su sala, que estaba rodeada de fotos.

En cuanto ví todas esas fotos, sentí que mi corazón se derretía por completo. ¡Cuántos recuerdos podía tener una sola imagen! En las mesitas de la sala había algunas fotos de Ken y Miyako: en la escuela, cuando aún eran amigos; una que reconocía haberles tomado yo, en la que salían viéndose de una manera muy tierna; finalmente, la que les tomaron en la iglesia, el día de su boda, que yo calificaba como la foto más bonita sobre el planeta. El fotógrafo había tenido el tino perfecto de tomarla en cuanto se dieron su primer beso como una pareja casada.

-Son preciosas.- musité, conteniendo mi sonrisa.

-Éstas son mejores, mira.- me indicaron que mirara una repisa que estaba llena de portarretratos. Lentamente, me acerqué y comencé a mirar todas y cada una de las fotografías que llenaban ese espacio.

En una, aparecía Miyako sonriente mientras yo le propinaba un tremendo beso en la mejilla. Recordaba perfectamente que fue Ken quien nos tomó esa fotografía, y que fue en la fiesta de cumpleaños dieciséis de mi amiga. Los atuendos que llevábamos me eran demasiado familiares, pues nunca iba a olvidar lo mucho que sufrimos por hacer una fiesta temática de "Kimonos Barbie": el punto era utilizar un kimono, estilizarlo como una Barbie y usar una peluca rubia. Podrías ponerte un kimono tradicional y llevar botas altísimas, el cabello alborotado, aretes gigantes… solamente tú determinabas qué tan lejos querías llevar la idea. Por eso, Yolei terminó en un kimono azul brillante con altísimas zapatillas rojas y un gigantesco moño en la cabeza, también rojo, mientras que yo arreglé mi kimono para que quedara a la altura de una minifalda, con botas altas y extensiones, todo en color rosa fosforescente. Esa fiesta era uno de mis mejores recuerdos de juventud (por no mencionar que fue la fiesta del año en Odaiba) y la mantenía en mi corazón.

Justo después, aparecíamos Miyako, Ken, Jyou y yo sonrientes, cada uno en una pose diferente: Miyako aparecía como si le diera un beso a la cámara, mientras que Ken miraba amorosamente a mi amiga en un excelente perfil; Jyou sonreía de brazos cruzados y yo estaba apoyada en una pared, sonriéndole tiernamente a la lente. Prácticamente, parecía fotografía promocional de una serie televisiva sobre jóvenes. Esa hermosa imagen me remontó directamente a mi juventud, pues reflejaba todo lo que había vivido en la época más maravillosa de mi vida, con mis mejores amigos… era la toma perfecta.

Para finalizar esa hermosa repisa de recuerdos, estábamos Yolei, Ken y yo el día de su boda. En esa foto, yo aparecía en el medio, mientras que ellos me daban cada uno un beso en la mejilla. Yolei en su vestido, Ken en smocking y yo con mi vestido azul brillante de dama de honor. Era una foto hermosa y no tenía palabras para expresarles lo que esa repisa significaba. Cuando los volteé a ver, ellos solo asintieron con la cabeza y me abrazaron: sencillamente, me sentía como en casa.

-Iré por algo de tomar.- dijo Miyako mientras entraba a su cocina.

-Siéntate, Meems.- me indicó Ken amablemente, tomando asiento él también- Hay muchas cosas que debemos contarte… ¡tanto tiempo!

-Yo sé, Ken, yo sé, pero… tú sabes porqué me fui, no era algo que pudiera soportar más… y sí, quizás fue cobarde, pero me ayudó a recuperar la cordura. Bien sabes que nunca he tenido mucha y tenía que mantener la poca que poseo.- dije en tono de broma. Unos momentos después, Miyako llegó con una jarra y un par de tazas en un precioso servicio.

-Gracias.- dije cuando ella me entregó mi taza- ¡Es té verde! En Nueva York nunca lo tomé porque no sabe igual, éste tiene un sabor maravilloso.- dije, dejando que la fragancia llenara mis sentidos. Le dí un sorbo y me acomodé en el sillón frente a mis amigos- Bueno, pues… ¿qué ha pasado?

-¡Qué no ha pasado! Voy a empezar con todo aquello que fue relativamente simple. Ya sabes que Hikari y TK siempre se quisieron, ¿no?- asentí atentamente con la cabeza mientras mi amiga continuaba hablando- ¡Pues se casaron! Ya cumplieron tres años de matrimonio y tienen un niño que se llama Yuki… claro que Kari nos confesó después que cuando fue la boda ella ya tenía como dos o tres meses de embarazada…

-¡No es cierto!- exclamé muy sorprendida.

-Pues lo es. ¿Y sabes qué es todavía más sorprendente? ¡Taichi no se enojó!

-¡Pero si según yo él habría asesinado primero a Takeru!- dije bastante sorprendida- ¿Cómo es que no tomó represalias?

-Tai está muy cambiado.- dijo seriamente Ken- Desde que te fuíste no ha vuelto a ser el mismo… es distinto.

-Sí.- me confirmó mi amiga- Ella nos contó que sólo le dijo: _"Qué bueno que estén haciendo lo correcto"_… ¡y ya!

-No te lo puedo creer.- dije bastante sorprendida- Pero bueno, eso de que se casaran pues ya me lo esperaba, creo que desde que estábamos muy pequeños… ¿qué más?

-Bueno, pues Daisuke, que siempre estuvo como que muy enamorado de Hikari, le consiguió reemplazo. Ella se casó y él vio que estaba muy fuera de su liga, entonces de la nada conoció a una chica, salieron por un mes y cuando menos te lo esperabas, ¡ya estaban comprometidos!

Casi me atraganté con el té cuando Yolei me contaba estas cosas… ¡pero qué cambiada estaba la situación para todos! En cuanto recuperé la compostura, pregunté:

-¿Y ella quién es? ¿La conocen?

-Se llama Hirumi Hatsumiyo.- dijo Ken con una sonrisa- Y es bastante agradable… se nota que fue el destino, fue amor a primera vista, porque no podrían complementarse mejor el uno al otro. Tienen un par de gemelitas muy lindas, Naoko y Noriko. De Jyou no hay mucho… ya sabes, adicto al trabajo, parece que está saliendo con una neuróloga, pero no tiene nada serio. Vaya, tú lo conoces mejor que nosotros, si es que se puede.

-Oye, Princess, nosotros ya te contamos varias cosas… ¡quiero chismes neoyorkinos!- dijo Miyako de manera graciosa- Deben tener mucha más… _clase._

-¿Qué te cuento?- me pregunté más a mí que a ella- Pues el _Tachikawa's Culinary Services_ despegó como no tienes una idea… ya sabes, siempre me gustó cocinar, es una de mis pasiones en la vida y cuando finalmente tuve la oportunidad de poner el negocio, pues no lo iba a dejar pasar… no sé si es tanto que sea muy buena o que hago las cosas con mucho amor, pero el punto es que ha sido muy exitoso.- dije sonriente, claramente complacida con mi trabajo. Mis amigos estaban sonrientes y Yolei tomó la iniciativa:

-¿Has cocinado para famosos?- preguntó ansiosa.

-¡No tienes una idea!- le dije sonriente- A muchos no los conozco, ya sabes, tipos que se autodenominan famosos pero que solo en su casa los conocen y que tienen mucho dinero… pero de los más amables y divertidos…- me quedé pensando un momento, dubitativa entre a quienes iba a mencionar- Jennifer Aniston es preciosa y muy buena persona, igualmente Reese Witherspoon y James Marsden no se queda atrás.

-¿Cocinaste para ellos?- me preguntó muy sorprendida- ¿Cómo son?

-De mis mejores clientes.- le dije con una sonrisa- No nada más me contratan de manera frecuente, sino que son muy amables: siempre aceptan las sugerencias que les ofrezco sobre sus menús y sus fiestas, por no mencionar que pagan bastante bien.

-¿Cuánto te pagan?- preguntó Ken de la nada.

-Creo que no es ético que te lo diga, mi amigo,- le contesté divertida, mientras que él se sonrojaba- pero Valery es mi socia, ella se encarga de las finanzas, porque yo soy un desastre con eso de las cuentas, ya me conocen ustedes dos.

-¡Valery!- exclamó Miyako feliz, pues ella apreciaba mucho a mi compañera americana- Recuerdo cuando la conocí, la odiaba porque pensaba que me iba a robar a mi mejor amiga… ¿cómo está?

-Fabulosa.- dije con un suspiro- Está mejor que nunca. Digo, siempre ha sido hermosa, pero ahora se ve bastante genial. ¿Recuerdan esas minifaldas que siempre se ponía?

-¡Cómo olvidarlas…!- exclamó Ken desviando la mirada al techo, como si pusiera en su cabeza la imagen de Valery en minifalda.

-Pues la maldita todavía se las pone… ¡y se le ven mejor que antes!

-Eso es imposible.- dijo mi amiga pelimorada, con clara mirada atónita- ¡Eran tan pequeñas! Tanto en la talla como en la longitud… recuerdo que volvían locos a todos los chicos de Odaiba cuando ella venía a visitarte… ¡es que aún no las supero!

-Pues sí, mientras Valery se ve fabulosa, de mí no se puede decir lo mismo…- dije tomando un mechón de mi cabello y examinándolo con atención. Miyako me miró como si estuviera a punto de arrancarme la cabeza:

-¡Mimi Tachikawa, cómo te atreves a decir eso! ¡Eres la chica más hermosa de Odaiba, aún y cuando ya no vivas aquí, por Dios! ¡Mírate!- me dijo señalándome- ¡Te ves fabulosa!

-Mimi, estoy exponiéndome a que Miyako me golpee, pero tengo que decirte esto:- la expresión de Ken se tornó más seria de lo normal y me miró directamente a los ojos- creo, personalmente, que eres una de las chicas no más bonitas, sino de las más hermosas de Japón, e incluso me atrevería a decir que de de las más hermosas del mundo. Y te lo digo en serio, no porque seas mi amiga, ¿de acuerdo? Te ves preciosa y lo que darían millones de chicas por lucir como tú en un mal día. No vuelvas a decir que te ves fea.

-De acuerdo.- musité pacientemente- Solo porque ustedes me lo piden.

Dicho esto, Miyako volteó a ver su marido y le susurró suavemente al oído _"Gracias"_, a lo que Ken le respondió que no tenía nada que agradecer. Me encantaba verlos así, demostrarse su amor de una manera tan tierna… yo desvié mi vista por un momento, haciéndome la occisa con mi taza de té verde mientras que ellos concluían sus cariñitos. Una vez que esto pasó, yo misma les dije:

-Creo que me deben la respuesta de algo…- ellos me miraron un tanto extrañados y yo continúe- ¿cómo es que no hay bebés en la casa Ichijouji todavía?

En cuanto observé lo serias que sus expresiones se habían tornado, me reprendí mentalmente: debí suponer que algo sucedía y que no era sencillo. Inmediatamente traté de remediar mi error diciéndoles que no me contaran si no querían, pero Ken me interrumpió diciendo:

-No… mereces saberlo… eres nuestra mejor amiga.- volteó a ver a su mujer y ella prosiguió con el relato:

-Tú sabes que siempre hemos querido un bebé, cuándo llegara a nuestras vidas era lo de menos, solo queríamos que viniera… y pues no llegó durante el primer año de casados. Nunca usamos algún anticonceptivo, pero tampoco lo hacíamos tan regularmente, por lo que pensamos que era normal. Después, cuando lo empezamos a intentar en realidad y a ser muy frecuentes, yo me embaracé- yo abrí mis ojos con sorpresa, pero lo traté de disimular al ver la mirada triste de mi amiga- y descubrí un par de semanas después que era psicológico: nada más parecía que estaba embarazada, pero no había bebé aquí.- me dijo señalándose el vientre. Su voz sonaba triste y noté que Ken le pasaba un brazo por la espalda, para reconfortarla- En un solo año, tuve tres embarazos psicológicos… me costó mucho trabajo entenderlo, porque tú sabes cuánto me entusiasmaba la idea…- su voz se comenzó a quebrar- Ken y yo fuimos a terapia y lo superamos. Cuando finalmente pude volver a empezar con la vida sexual que teníamos, sucedió un milagro: me embaracé y esta vez era de verdad. ¡En verdad estaba embarazada, Meems! Pero a los tres meses perdí al bebé en un aborto natural. A lo largo de dos años, estuve embarazada tres veces y los tres los perdí: ninguno llegó a los cinco meses de vida.

Para ese punto, tanto mi amiga como yo estábamos llorando. Nunca me hubiera imaginado que Miyako hubiera sufrido tanto, pero lo que más me sorprendía era el hecho de que nunca me lo hubiera dicho. Ella continuó con su relato momentos después:

-Te imaginarás lo complicado que fue para mí- dijo mientras yo asentía- Esta vez fui a la terapia yo sola, porque no era problema de Ken, sino solo mío y era mi turno de enfrentarme sola a esto… por esa misma razón decidí no llamarte, a pesar de que Jyou y Ken me insistían mucho con que lo hiciera.

-Sabes que me hubiera subido al primer avión con destino a Tokio, amiga.- le dije, tomándole la mano de manera amistosa.

-Lo sabía, pero sentía que esto era algo mío, que era mi turno de encontrar mi paz… hay cosas que debemos hacer solos, tú mejor que nadie lo sabes, ésta fue una de esas cosas. Decidimos ir además cada uno con su doctor correspondiente y con un médico de fertilidad, Jyou fue increíblemente bueno conmigo, me recomendó con uno de sus amigos y nos hizo estudios a los dos. Ken es perfectamente capaz de embarazar a una mujer… la del problema soy yo.- dijo muy seria.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Es algo específico?- pregunté preocupada.

-No. Lo que yo tengo se llama infertilidad inexplicable y es muy rara, aunque no soy la única mujer que tiene esto. Lo que pasa es que no hay ninguna causa concreta del porqué no puedo concebir, simplemente parece que no puedo tener un embrión, mi cuerpo los rechaza y… yo no puedo tener hijos. Estuve un año en terapia para salir de esto, gracias a Dios que tengo a un marido comprensivo y amoroso que me ama tal como soy.- dicho esto, volteó a ver a su esposo a los ojos y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios- De no ser por él, tal vez me hubiera vuelto loca. Nunca hubiera querido que me vieras así, Mimi, realmente era terrible… y además, era algo mío.

-Ahora hay muchas opciones para parejas como nosotros,- dijo Ken, abrazando aún más fuerte a mi amiga y acercándola mucho más a él- pero algunas ya las descartamos por la condición de Miya. Por ejemplo, la fertilización in vitro y la implantación están completamente desechadas porque su cuerpo no puede mantener al bebé dentro de sí. Está también lo de las madres sustitutas, pero no queremos porque no sería un bebé nuestro, sino que serían los óvulos de otra mujer.

-Yo siempre consideré la adopción.- me dijo mi amiga con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- Ya sabes, yo quería tener un bebé y adoptar uno o incluso varios… actualmente, me parece lo más factible para nosotros, porque sería una manera de hacernos felices y de hacer feliz a un pequeño o a una pequeña.

-De cualquier manera, queremos esperarnos un poco más para meter la papelería de adopción y todo, el proceso tarda un poco y queremos hacerlo todo como debe ser.- añadió Ken.

-Estoy segura que cualquier niño sería afortunado de tener unos papás tan increíbles como ustedes.- dije, aún con la mano de mi amiga en la mía- Son la mejor pareja que conozco. ¡Hasta yo quisiera tenerlos de papás!- dije riendo, provocando la risa de mis amigos.

-¡Extrañaba tanto tus bromas!- exclamó Ken, claramente contento- Aún hay personas de las que te podemos contar cosas, sólo que no sé si quieres escucharlas…

-¿Hablas de…?- pregunté inconclusamente mientras mis amigos asentían con la cabeza. Me quedé pensativa un momento y declaré con un tono neutral- Sí, quiero saber… debo saber.

-¿Recuerdas nuestra boda?- inquirió mi amiga en tono soñador, como si recordara aquel día mientras me hablaba.

-Claro que sí.- dije yo, con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Entonces, recordarás que alguien faltó a la ceremonia, ¿no?- yo asentí con cabeza, seria: nunca iba a poder olvidar esos sucesos- Sora faltó a la boda.- dijo Ken.

-Yo pensé que no había asistido por grosera.- dijo Yolei, un tanto seria- Sabes que nunca fuimos las mejores amigas, pero aún así decidí invitarla por cortesía. De cualquier manera…- ella se quedó con mirada confusa, como si quisiera decir algo pero no pudiera- es que no sé si te molesta que diga, ya sabes, su…

-Yamato.- dije cortante y en un suspiro- Puedes decir su nombre, no importa, Miya.

-De cualquier manera, Yamato- dijo ella, un tanto dudosa de su elección-nos confesó tiempo después la verdadera razón por la que Sora no pudo asistir a la boda. Vivían juntos y por eso fue muy extraño verlo a él y no a ella, pero yo me quedé muy sorprendida cuando supe la verdad.

-Sora estaba embarazada, Mimi.- dijo Ken, poniendo atención a mis expresiones para saber cómo tenía que decir el resto de las palabras. Yo me quedé mirándolos atónita y quizás un tanto idiota, pero… ¡no era para menos! Es decir, había tenido una visión muy distinta de ese hecho por cinco largos años y de repente me decían que estaba equivocada, ¡cómo no me iba a sorprender! Asentí levemente, para que mis amigos continuaran con el relato.

-El embarazo de Sora era de alto riesgo, tenía que estar en reposo absoluto: no podía pararse de la cama si no era estrictamente necesario. Un paso en falso, y el bebé podría perderse.- dijo mi amiga de manera sombría- El doctor le dijo a Yamato que Sora padecía de anemia, por lo que sus fuerzas eran muy pocas para tener a la criatura y esto le podría traer muchas complicaciones… ¡imagínate, tenía anemia y nunca se lo dijo a nadie! Eso es algo yo le admiro, además de que se aferró con uñas y dientes por su bebé, tomó todas las indicaciones del doctor aún y que no le agradaba tener que estar acostada todo el tiempo.

-De cualquier modo, el parto fue demasiado esfuerzo para el cuerpo de Sora. De por sí, ella estaba muy débil y vulnerable, imagínate lo que fueron las contracciones para ella, cuánto dolor pasó… y definitivamente no lo soportó.- concluyó Ken.

-¿A qué te refieres con que no lo soportó?- pregunté con preocupación. Algo me imaginaba, pero no lo podía creer, no lo quería creer.

-Significa que no lo soportó, Mimi.- me repitió mi amigo- Sora falleció dando a luz: el bebé nació perfectamente, pero ella murió.

Yo me quedé muda. Muda y con la mirada perdida en el vacío. ¿En verdad eso había pasado? Recordaba cuando era muy pequeña y esa pelirroja vivaracha era mi mejor amiga, pero en cuanto fuimos creciendo, nuestra amistad se desvaneció lentamente, se evaporó sin que pudiera hacer algo al respecto. Lo que me acababan de contar me había helado al punto de que no me movía, repasaba en mi cabeza lo que Ken había dicho "Sora_ falleció dando a luz"_, sin querer creerlo aún. Volví a tomar un poco de mi té, un tanto frío ahora, con tal de volver a mis sentidos. En ese momento, les dije con voz queda a mis amigos que siguiera con el relato.

-Taichi… tú sabes que él siempre estuvo enamorado de Sora y después de su funeral, quedó muy devastado. Un par de años más tarde, renunció a la Selección Japonesa de Soccer: dijo que no le gustaba el ambiente del lugar, aunque todos sospechamos que jugar le duele porque le recuerda a ella.- comentó Ken.

-Pero si él entró a la Universidad de Tokio con una beca de soccer… ¿qué hace ahora?- pregunté curiosa ante el cambio de actitud de Taichi.

-No me lo vas a creer cuando te cuente.- me dijo Miyako, tratando de recuperar el buen humor por un momento- ¡Es el embajador de Japón en Australia!

-¡No es cierto!- exclamé incrédula- ¿Pero cómo? ¡Ni siquiera sabía que estaba interesado en la política!

-Él estudió Diplomacia en la Universidad, aunque todos pensamos que era solo porque tenía que estudiar algo… resultó que siempre sí le gustó.- reconoció mi amiga- También tiene una novia, aunque se lo están llevando de una manera muy tranquila. Se llama Kate Johnson y es australiana; la verdad es que es muy bonita y bastante divertida, pero él todavía se nota un poco afectado.

Nos quedamos callados un momento y yo pensé que eso sería todo por el momento, hasta que recordé algo de lo que no habíamos hablado todavía y que necesitaba saber:

-¿Y qué pasó con el bebé de Sora?- pregunté súbitamente.

-Pues fue una niña y vive ahorita con Yamato… está por cumplir seis años, los cumple el próximo mes, aunque no estoy segura del día…- dijo mi amiga- La pequeñita en realidad está hermosa y…

-¿Y…?- pregunté impaciente. Saber que una pequeña había perdido a sus padres, y más que nunca hubiera conocido a su mamá, me hacía sentir mal. Yo mejor que nadie sabía lo que era pasar por eso.

-Su nombre es Aiko.- dijo su marido finalmente. Yo bajé la mirada y volví a tomar té… Aiko. Ese nombre tenía su historia en la vida que él y yo alguna vez llegamos a tener: no tenía la menor duda de porqué la había nombrado de esa manera. Ken volvió a hablar- Ella, sin embargo, también tiene una enfermedad…

¿Por qué? ¿Cómo era posible que las personas que yo más quería sufrieran de esa manera y que yo no estuviera para acompañarlas? Primero, mis mejores amigos no podían tener un bebé; después, Sora, con quien había compartido mi infancia, fallece dando a luz, dejando a una criatura inocente al cuidado de Yamato Ishida, quien estaba solo. Por si fuera poco, la niña padecía una enfermedad… ¿qué más faltaba?

-¿Qué tiene la niña?- pregunté muy seria.

-Leucemia, se la detectaron hace ya casi dos años.- dijo Yolei, con igual seriedad.

-P-p-pero…- empecé a tartamudear. ¡No era posible que eso estuviera pasando!- la leucemia se puede tratar, ¿no es así? Muchos niños se salvan, es posible que la curen…- dije, intentando convencerme a mí misma.

-La niña ya no responde a los tratamientos, Meems.- me aseguró mi amiga- Los doctores le dijeron tanto a ella como a Yamato que lo único que pueden hacer es disfrutar el tiempo que le queda. Ella lo sabe y lo comprende, está bien mentalizada. Deberías ver lo motivada que está, es todo un ejemplo a seguir esa pequeñita…

Hacía rato que no me fijaba en el ventanal y cuál fue mi sorpresa al descubrir que ya había oscurecido. Estuvimos platicando más tiempo del que pensamos, pero era necesario que me pusieran al corriente de todo lo que había pasado mientras que me fui. Me eran un tanto alarmantes todas las situaciones negativas que se vivieron en mi ausencia pero, ¿qué tenían que ver conmigo? Entre los tres preparamos una cena sencilla y ellos trataron de animarme con sus bromas, pues era cierto que yo estaba muy callada y pensativa después de todo lo que me habían contado. Una persona que desde pequeña conocí ahora muerta, un amigo de toda la vida cambiado totalmente, pero sobre todo, una criatura inocente enferma y sin esperanza alguna… ¿qué había pasado en esos años que todo había cambiado tanto?

Yo sabía cuál era mi propósito con este regreso a mi amado país: mi paz interior. Lo tenía bien presente, lo sabía, lo entendía y asimilaba. Sin embargo- y no lo decía en voz alta-, una parte de mí (una buena parte de mí) realmente quería volver a verlo, saber de su vida, conocer a esa pequeña y vivir, vivir lo que siempre soñé, aún y que no fuera para siempre… una sonrisa cruzó mi rostro y eso realmente me preocupó.

-Mimi, ¿en qué te estás metiendo…?- me pregunté ansiosa.

**Bueno, la pregunta del millón… ¿les gustó? En verdad espero que sí, creo que estuvo un tanto dramático, pero querían respuestas, ahí tienen respuestas… ¡y MUCHAS dudas! No se preocupen que todo se irá resolviendo, pero necesito dejarlos en misterio por un rato.**

**Quiero agradecer a todos los que se toman la molestia de dejarme su review, en verdad que sus palabras me hacen muy feliz. De ahora en adelante voy a estar respondiendo a sus reviews de manera privada, les llegará a su correo mi respuesta pertinente… hablando de este tema, me preguntaron si actualizo cada cierto día o cuando sea: la verdad es que actualizo cuando tengo oportunidad, pero sí trato de ser más o menos consistente y no dejar de que un mes sin subir capítulo. **

**Y hablando de actualizar, tengo un anuncio que hacer, chicos. El programa de bachillerato en el que estoy es muy exigente y para terminarlo necesito presentar unos exámenes de certificación internacional, por lo que muy probablemente no vaya a poder actualizar en lo que resta de Abril… en verdad lo siento mucho, pero tengo que prepararme tanto como pueda y hacer mi mayor esfuerzo. No duden que intentaré escribir el capítulo, terminarlo y subirlo si es posible, pero no puedo prometer nada. Si todo sale como está planeado, muy probablemente terminaré subiendo hasta mediados o finales de mayo. Mil disculpas por esto, pero es mi responsabilidad y me permitirá estar más tranquila y con más tiempo para escribir después. De cualquier modo, haré mi luchita por actualizar, ¡no lo duden!**

**Muchas gracias a todos por su apoyo. Espero continúen leyendo esta historia que me llena de alegría escribir. ¡Los quiero mucho! Y cualquier cosa, reviews, ya lo saben.**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia***


	4. Perfecta

**¡Hola! Sí, yo sé que los dejé esperando mucho rato, pero este capítulo- hasta ahora- es el que más se me complicó para escribir. Estoy complacida con el resultado, pero al final de cuentas son ustedes quienes deciden si les gusta o no. ¡Adelante! :)**

Capítulo 4: Perfecta

_¿Qué es la perfección?_

No podía dormir. Volteé a ver el reloj de la mesita de noche. Eran las 2:45 a.m. Esta clase de preguntas eran las que llegaban a mi mente gracias al insomnio. Hacía años que no podía conciliar el sueño, por lo que episodios de este tipo ya eran parte importante de mi existencia. Si he de ser franco, esto ya no me molestaba: yo ya no tenía motivos para querer descansar. El descanso es algo reservado para aquellos que desean disfrutar sus vidas, aquellos que tienen una esperanza. Había perdido a la mujer de mis sueños, a mis padres, a la madre de mi hija y estaba a punto de perder el último rayo de luz que tenía mi vida. ¿Qué tenía yo para disfrutar, para seguir esperanzado?

Perfección, qué concepto tan abstracto. ¿Es que acaso hay una definición estandarizada? De acuerdo a la cultura popular, la perfección se logra cuando una persona tiene un balance equilibrado en todas las áreas de su vida. Este balance depende de cada persona, pero por lo general incluye: felicidad, ama y es amado, una buena vida, ingresos al gusto… en fin, se pueden agregar otras cosas, pero a mí parecer esto es lo más importante.

Si partimos de esta definición, es posible observar que mi vida dista mucho de la perfección. Tengo una hija que puede morir en cualquier momento, no tengo muchos allegados con los que pueda compartir, me siento incompleto. Probablemente lo que más me duele es que dejé ir a la mujer de mis sueños, a la verdadera mujer perfecta, la que cualquiera desearía tener. Solo un tonto la hubiera dejado escapar y mis acciones prueban que yo no era distinto a aquellos de lo que alguna vez me burlé: yo también era un tonto, probablemente la persona más idiota en la faz del planeta.

Dicen que la perfección no existe, al menos no las personas perfectas. Personalmente, creo que ésa es una de las mentiras más grandes que se han dicho jamás. Yo mismo tuve la oportunidad de conocer a la mujer perfecta en persona, me atrevo a decir que hice mucho más que conocerla: conectamos en una manera que nunca hubiera imaginado. Y la conocí desde que era un niño, inclusive entonces que no comprendía del todo estos conceptos abstractos, había algo en ella que no podía resistir, algo que me arrastraba, que me hacía querer pasar con ella cada momento de mi existencia. Realmente no sé cuántas veces he mencionado que es perfecta, pero ¡es perfecta! Y lo digo en presente porque aún y que no está conmigo, ella sigue siendo ese ser maravilloso e increíble, yo lo sé. No era la clase de persona a la que podías odiar y si decías odiarla, mentías; en realidad, estabas asustado de su perfección. Cuando la dejé ir, supuse que yo también me había asustado.

¿Por qué nos asusta tanto este concepto? ¿Es que acaso todo esto es un ideal que no podemos concebir como algo real? ¿De verdad estamos condenados a sufrir y no nos es posible gozar de la felicidad al cien por ciento? ¿O simplemente es algo efímero que llega a nosotros y algún día debe irse? Mi perfección tenía el cabello brillante y sedoso, color caramelo, largo y un tanto ondulado. Poseía la mirada más cálida y dulce, la piel más blanca y tersa, una personalidad increíble. Naturalmente, respondía al nombre de Mimi Tachikawa: la chica perfecta.

Hoy- bueno, ayer, porque ya es de madrugada- no fui a trabajar, puesto que Aiko debía ir a chequeo mensual. Al parecer, todo está bien con su cuerpecito, por lo menos las células no se ven muy afectadas, lo cual es algo bueno. Más tarde iré a la oficina, aunque solo a pedir las vacaciones que no he tomado desde hace cinco años: necesito tiempo para mí, para pasar con mi hija, para contestarme las interrogantes que mi cabeza se forma cada noche sin sueño. Asimismo, llevo dos días desconectado del mundo, sin revisar mi correo electrónico, mis mensajes y con el celular apagado. Volteé a ver el reloj nuevamente y ya casi marcaba las 3:30 a.m.

Me levanté de la cama con cuidado y tomé mi Blackberry de la mesita de noche, dispuesto a revisar rutinariamente los correos que supuse me habían mandado. El teléfono hizo sus sonidos habituales mientras yo esperaba a que iniciara la conexión a Internet; un nuevo sonido me indicó que la conexión había sido exitosa y estaba a punto de comenzar a revisar mis mensajes cuando de repente el teléfono empezó a soltar sonido tras sonido. Cada uno era identificable para mí: uno de mensajes, uno de correo, uno de mensajes de voz, etcétera, lo único que me pareció raro era la intermitencia de los mismos. Cuando finalmente terminó la sinfonía de tonos, me dispuse a revisar mis mensajes y mis ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, ¡tenía cien! Vaya, todos los días me llegaban muchos mensajes, pero nunca a ese grado. Lo más sorpresivo del asunto era que poco menos de la mitad eran de Ken y Yolei. Igualmente miré sorprendido mis correos electrónicos, pues tenía una cantidad similar a la de los mensajes de texto y también había demasiados de ellos.

Preferí primero dedicarme a escuchar los mensajes de voz: marqué el número y empezó la grabación, que después del saludo inicial, empezó a reproducir mis mensajes.

_-Yamato, ¿por qué no contestas tu teléfono?-_ me preguntó la voz de Ken Ichijouji por la bocina-_ Tengo noticias excelentes para ti, ¡márcame de regreso, a cualquier hora que puedas!_

_-Matt, ¿cómo es posible que tengas apagado el armatoste que cargas por celular?_- me inquirió molesta la voz de Miyako_- ¡Tenemos grandes noticias para ti, por favor responde a nuestro llamado! Háblanos a la casa, no importa la hora. Gracias._

_-Yamato, ¡ya contesta! No te arrepentirás. Por favor, comunícate a la hora que puedas, es urgente._

_-¡Con una fregada, Matt! Uno que tiene buenas noticias para ti y el señor se da el lujo de desaparecerse. Ya te mandamos mensajes de texto y varios mails, TE SUPLICO QUE LOS REVISES._

_-¡Chingado, Matt! ¡Comunícate yaaaa! ¡URGENTE! Si no nos llamas, de la noticia que te pierdes… ¡y vaya que es la mejor noticia que te han dado en mil años! ¡Ya márcanos!_

El resto de los mensajes eran más o menos lo mismo, pero conforme avanzaban se escuchaban más ansiosos y frustrados, repitiéndome con insistencia que me comunicara con ellos. Cuando revisé los primeros cinco correos electrónicos (tres de Miyako y dos de Ken) y los mensajes, supe que tenía que ser algo urgente. Un tanto asustado por lo que tuvieran que decirme, busqué en la agenda del teléfono el número de su casa y esperé pacientemente a que levantaran el teléfono:

-¿Hola?- me respondió un somnoliento Ken, a quien envidiaba por poder dormir plácidamente junto a la mujer que amaba.

-Ken, soy Matt.- dije rápido y muy preocupado- ¿Qué sucede con todos esos mensajes? De verdad estoy muy nervioso, díganme que está pasando.- por la línea sentí como a mi amigo se le quitaba el sueño rápidamente y escuché como movía a su esposa, susurrando que era yo al teléfono.

-Matt, deja que Miya tome la otra línea, tenemos que decirte esto juntos.- me dijo con complicidad. En este momento dejé de pensar que eran malas noticias y una sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro.

-¿Qué está pasando?- les pregunté curioso- De verdad que revisar mi Blackberry y ver tantos mensajes suyos llenos de ansiedad me llenó de nervios.

-No te preocupes,- me dijo Yolei por la otra línea- te tenemos noticias estupendas.

-¿Y de qué se tratan?- pregunté, ansioso por saber qué se traían entre manos mis amigos.

-Mimi está en Japón.- me dijo la pelimorada sin rodeos, con una sonrisa en su rostro, una sonrisa tan grande que inclusive se percibía a través del teléfono.

Esas palabras me cayeron como un balde de agua fría en la cabeza. _Mimi está en Japón_… ¿de verdad no lo había soñado? ¿Era en serio, totalmente en serio? ¡Mimi en Japón! ¡Mí Mimi, mí Mimi nuevamente aquí! Empecé a temblar, tratando de regularizar mi respiración, conteniendo mis ganas de gritarle al mundo lo feliz que esas simples cuatro palabras me hacían. Mi cara de sorpresa era grande, no podía cerrar la boca y me quedé mudo por bastante tiempo, tanto que Yolei llegó a creer que me había desmayado. En cuanto sus alaridos comenzaron a ser demasiado, tragué saliva y volví a hablar:

-Yolei… yo estoy bien.- dije lentamente, como intentando creer en lo que decía- Es solo que estoy… muy sorprendido.

Y ésta era toda la verdad. Sentía en mi pecho un sentimiento de calidez enorme que no sentía hace mucho tiempo, que pensé nunca volvería a sentir. El amor de mi vida aquí… ¡esto debía ser una señal del destino! Sentía que en cualquier momento mi cuerpo saldría corriendo por las calles a gritar tan alto como fuera posible que ella se encontraba en Tokio… hasta que súbitamente un pensamiento cruzó mi mente y mi felicidad se esfumó tan rápido como apareció. ¿Y qué si ella estaba aquí? Seguramente lo último en su mente sería verme, me querría tan lejos como fuera posible y no lo podía reprochar: yo me gané su desprecio, me lo gané a pulso.

-Me imagino que es una advertencia.- dije muy serio- No quieren que me acerque a ella, mucho menos que le hable… yo lo entiendo.- esto último lo solté con un inevitable dejo de tristeza.

-¿Pero de qué estás hablando?- me preguntó Yolei con voz muy confundida- ¿A qué te refieres con eso de que no te acercarás? ¡Pero si por eso te estamos avisando que está aquí! ¡Porque queremos que se vean!

-Sabes bien que nosotros somos los más interesados en que ustedes vuelvan, Yamato.- me informó Ken con obviedad- Ella es nuestra mejor amiga y por ende tú también nos importas demasiado. Todos sabemos que ustedes se hacen falta, por Dios, ¡ustedes deben estar juntos! Te avisamos para que entonces no faltes a la fiesta, porque Mimi va a estar ahí y será la oportunidad perfecta para que empiecen a hablar. No quiere decir que ya se van a decir todo ahí, pero sí puede ser un buen inicio.

¡Diablos! ¡Ken sí que sabía cómo decirme las cosas! Ese hombre realmente se había convertido en una especie de apoyo incondicional en los últimos años. Primero, por lo que mencionó de Mimi, pero también conocemos lo que es perder hijos- él con los abortos de Miyako, yo con la enfermedad de mi niña- y poco a poco nos hemos conocido mejor. Claro está, no es una amistad como en todos los sentidos, como la que tengo con Katsumi o Takeru, pero definitivamente era un buen amigo, muy sincero. Además, me recordó de la fiesta, que según yo faltaba todavía mucho tiempo para que se realizara. Definitivamente el tiempo había estado corriendo bastante más rápido de lo normal.

-¿Irás a la fiesta, verdad?- me inquirió la esposa de mi amigo de manera amenazadora- ¿Sí vas a ir, verdad? ¡Tienes que ir! Dime que sí, por favor, ándale, ya dime…- y continuó insistiendo hasta que me decidí a interrumpirla de su perorata con una simple y directa palabra:

-Sí. Voy a llevar a Aiko, espero que no haya ningún problema.- añadí recordando que se lo había prometido a mi hija.

-¿Bromeas?- me dijo Miyako con voz de incredulidad- ¡Pero si nos morimos por verla de nuevo! La extrañamos mucho y podría serte de mucha ayuda con Meems, una niña como ella…- dijo dejando las palabras al aire. Yo sabía que Aiko iba a significar muchas cosas para mi hermosa mujer perfecta, ya que no es una niña común y corriente, sino todo lo contrario. Mi pequeñita era demasiado especial, seguramente dejaría una marca en su corazón: lo hacía en el de todo aquel que la conocía.

-No lo puedo creer…- musité despacio- Tantos años, tantas cosas… ¡y ella aquí!- dije más para mí mismo que para mis oyentes. De repente, un pensamiento llegó a mi cabeza y sin dudarlo lo expresé:- ¿Y si ella no quiere hablarme?

-Matt, ¿te digo algo y no le dices a nadie?- me preguntó Yolei con voz infantil y un tanto pesada, me imaginaba lo que se traía entre manos y respondí afirmativamente; ella continuó- La única razón de Mimi para estar en Japón es hablar contigo. Y sí, lo digo en serio, ella viene con el explícito propósito de arreglar las cosas. No bromeo.- dijo con la voz más seria que le había escuchado jamás.

-De acuerdo,- prosiguió Ken después de un largo silencio- ¿entonces te veremos mañana en la fiesta? No le hemos dicho a Mimi que vas, menos que llevas a la niña, pero…

-¿Mimi se está quedando con ustedes?- pregunté sobresaltado: como hablaban de ella me hacían creer que estaba a solo unos pasos de distancia.

-No, tonto, está en su departamento.- me tranquilizó Miya- No estaríamos hablando a estas horas de la madrugada contigo si supiéramos que Meems está a unos cuantos pasos de distancia y con el sueño tan ligero que tiene…

-Ya nos hubiera descubierto, lo sé.- concluí con pesar- Discúlpenme, pero es que me pone muy nervioso… ¡cómo si no me conocieran!

-Sí, ya lo sé.- dijo Ken de manera un tanto cortante: nuestra conversación telefónica ya había tardado mucho considerando el mensaje tan simple que iban a transmitirme- ¿Te veremos mañana?

-Sí.- dije firmemente- Mañana voy a la oficina temprano para arreglar unos papeles de mis vacaciones y tengo el resto libre. Ahí me verán.- informé sonriente, a pesar de que tenía plena conciencia de que ellos no podía verme- Muchas gracias por el aviso.

-De nada, Yamato, buenas noches.- me dijeron los dos antes de cortar la llamada.

Aún y que ya no había nadie del otro lado de la línea, me quedé con el teléfono un buen rato, reflexionando en las buenas noticias que recién me acababan de dar: Mimi había venido a Japón... por mí. De alguna manera regresó aquí para hablar conmigo, ¡regresó por mí, regresó para mí! Probablemente no volvió con intenciones precisas de que nuestra relación volviera a ser la de antes, comprendo cómo se debe de sentir respecto a esa situación, pero no perdía la esperanza de arreglar las cosas. Eso significaba tenerla de frente, sincerarnos completamente, desnudar hasta la parte más recóndita de nuestras almas y estar en paz. _Debe estar más hermosa que nunca_ pensé, aunque después me pregunté si dicha acción era posible, puesto que desde que la conocía tenía pinta de ángel.

Del cajón de mi mesa de noche saqué un portarretratos, el cual observé durante largo tiempo. Esa foto me la regaló Miyako hace mucho tiempo, pues ella fue quien la tomó: aparecía yo abrazando a Mimi por detrás, con mis brazos rodeando su cintura y diciéndole algo al oído, mientras que ella sonreía sonrojada, mirando hacia el lado contrario. Recuerdo con exactitud que nos la tomaron en un picnic que organizamos entre todos. Más aún, tengo grabadas en mi mente las palabras que le dije al oído: _Te amo… para siempre_ y concluí tomándole la mano, a fin de ponerle un brazalete delicado de plata y piedras rosadas. Un hermoso recuerdo, perfecto diría yo.

Y nuevamente me pregunto: ¿qué es la perfección? Mencioné que ya la conozco, que la conozco más que a mí mismo, pero me cuestiono la razón de que a veces sea tan intimidante. Me parece que es por el hecho de ver frente a tus ojos aquello que consideras imposible convertido en algo posible. Ni siquiera tenía que intentar ser algo, con el simple hecho de existir era más que suficiente. Ella no necesitaba hacer cosas buenas en el mundo porque ella ya es algo bueno para el mundo. Mimi tenía su boleto de entrada al paraíso desde el momento en que nació. La fuerza que mostraba a pesar de su frágil exterior, provenía de su espíritu inquebrantable: una verdadera guerrera moderna.

Despacio abrí el ventanal de la terraza y me apoyé en el barandal. Ahí estaba la luna, iluminándome en mis momentos de reflexión, de duda y angustia. Tenía una cierta fascinación por los astros y los fenómenos que causaban en la naturaleza: me encantaba el cielo nocturno, siempre coronado por nuestro cuerpo celeste; los rayos del sol iluminando el agua de un lago; un atardecer o un amanecer. Me parecía que transmitían un torrente interminable de emociones y mis mejores canciones las había escrito gracias a estos sucesos. No hablo de las canciones que escribía y se las daba a varios artistas de la disquera, que se convertían en himnos para los adolescentes con éxito nacional; me refería a aquellas canciones que estaban dedicadas a las personas más importantes de mi vida. Las más hermosas, por supuesto, las tenía guardadas especialmente para Mimi.

En ese momento, me dí cuenta que a pesar de todas aquellas cosas que se podían ver mal o muy tristes en mi vida, de alguna manera había obtenido recompensas. La vida me había permitido conocer a la mujer más maravillosa del Universo, que aunque ahora no formaba parte de mi vida en forma física, siempre tendría un lugar en mi corazón. Ya no tenía a mis familiares, pero me habían dejado al hermano que cualquiera quisiera tener. Me alejé de varias personas que consideraba mis amigos y me llegó Katsumi. Y Sora falleció, pero me dejó a quien se convertiría en mi mundo: me dejó a mi hermosa Aiko. Ahora Mimi volvía a mi vida, como si finalmente las cosas se alinearan a mi favor.

Me dí cuenta que la perfección no te la debes a ti mismo ni a cómo te trata la vida, sino a cómo decides ver la vida y a las personas que te rodean. No era efímera, sino que tú mismo le dabas una fecha de caducidad: en ti depende que tu perfección perdure o se marchite. Ya había cometido muchos errores en los treinta años que tenía sobre la Tierra, ya no estaba dispuesto a repetirlos. Lo que tenía actualmente me hacía feliz y sólo faltaba una cosa para pegar brincos de alegría: ella, Mimi Tachikawa, y ya no lo iba a echar a perder, ahora iba muy en serio.

Volví a guardar la fotografía en las profundidades de mi cajón y me dispuse a entrar en la cama, aunque el reloj ya marcaba casi las 5:00 a.m. Sabía que no iba a dormir, pero por lo menos estaría en una posición más cómoda. Apenas estaba viendo qué posición me haría descansar mejor mi espalda, cuando escuché un sonido proveniente del cuarto de baño contiguo. Salí pronto de mi habitación- un tanto asustado si debo de ser muy sincero- y entré en la mencionada habitación solo para encontrar una imagen que me aterrorizó entero.

Mi pequeño rayo de luz tenía cara de desfallecida, con lágrimas corriendo por su rostro, que se encontraba rojizo, y la boca manchada de color rojo. Cuando ví la taza del baño, me asusté en extremo: había dentro una combinación de flemas con sangre que estaba seguro era lo que había manchado su boca. Me acerqué a abrazarla y mi columna comenzó a darme escalofríos debido a que Aiko ardía en calentura.

-No te preocupes, pequeña, ya vamos con el doctor.- dije intentando sonar sereno ante el inminente llanto de mi hija- Pronto estarás bien. ¡Ayane! ¡Ayane! ¡AYANE!- comencé a gritar mientras tomaba unos jeans y me colocaba unos Converse para salir lo más pronto posible. Mi ama de llaves llegó segundos después, caminando tan rápido como podía debido a su edad- Ayane, la niña arde en calentura y vomitó sangre. Me la llevo al hospital, la mantendré informada. Cualquier cosa, llámeme por favor, si hablan de la oficina, dígale a Katsumi que se comunique de inmediato conmigo, igualmente si es Takeru.- dije sin despedirme, corriendo escaleras abajo y saliendo hasta el estacionamiento del edificio. Rápidamente abrí el carro, puse a la niña en el asiento de atrás con un bote, por si necesitaba volver a vomitar, encendí el motor y arranqué hacia el hospital.

Las calles estaban vacías, así que excedí el límite de velocidad un par de veces y prácticamente derrape en la puerta del nosocomio. Del penthouse al hospital se hacía un viaje de aproximadamente media hora que yo me encargué de recorrer en menos de diez minutos. El hospital se encontraba vacío, por lo que me atendieron de inmediato y no tuve siquiera que llenar los formularios de tan frecuentes que eran nuestras visitas. Caminé con mi niña en la camilla tanto como me lo permitió el médico y después me quedé sentado, esperando respuestas. Me aterraba que estos fueran los últimos momentos, no podía pensar en nada, quería creer que era una pesadilla horrible que me acechaba y empeoraba las pocas horas de sueño que rara vez lograba tener, pero era una aterradora realidad. Una realidad que helaba y me hacía sentir impotente e inútil.

No supe cuánto tiempo estuve sentado, sin expresión alguna. A mí me parecieron años, pero después me dí cuenta que fueron aproximadamente tres horas cuando el doctor salió a verme.

-Yamato,- me dijo seriamente- me alegro que hayas traído rápido a la niña… unos minutos más y hubiera sido fatal. Se salvó por muy poquito, muy poquito.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunté angustiado- Me asusté como no tienes una idea.

-Y no era para menos. Esa clase de síntomas son cosas normales de la enfermedad de tu hija, pero a ella se le complicaron en exceso. Le hicimos una resonancia magnética y le dimos varios medicamentos para controlar el vómito… la fiebre se la pudimos controlar muy pronto y eso fue una buena señal, porque si la fiebre no baja de inmediato, entonces estamos en problemas.

-¿Entonces está bien? Eso es lo único que me importa, que esté bien.

-Sí, la niña ya se estabilizó, pero yo recomiendo que se quede aquí en el hospital dos días más, hay que estarla observando y verificar que no haya alteraciones de importancia en su sistema, sobre todo porque es tan pequeña. Ahorita está medio despierta y puedes pasar a verla si quieres, sólo no le hables mucho, ya lo sabes.

Yo asentí con la cabeza y me dirigí a la habitación que ya prácticamente estaba reservada para Aiko. Ahí se encontraba mi nena hermosa, con los ojitos entreabiertos, luciendo cansada y soñolienta.

-Papi,- me dijo con voz queda- ¿eres tú?

-Sí, mi hermosa, soy yo…- le dije tratando de sonreír.

-¿Ya nos podemos ir?- me preguntó un poco triste. Quería morirme de tristeza, ella me partía el corazón.

-Pequeña, tenemos que quedarnos aquí dos días, para que te estabilices y tienen que estarte revisando… igual cuando salgas, si así lo quieres, vamos a la casa de Miyako o con Takeru, ¿de acuerdo?

-¿Y la niña que canta?- preguntó con un dejo de tristeza en la voz.

-Ella…- Mimi, ¿qué iba a pasar con nosotros?- ella… no lo sé.- terminé respondiendo con sinceridad. Francamente, no sabía qué iba a hacer respecto a ella, por lo que decidí decir:- Nos pondremos de acuerdo para que la veas, ¿sí?- intenté convencerla- No te preocupes, pequeña, la vas a conocer, no quiero que te alarmes por eso: te lo prometo. ¿Cuándo tu padre ha incumplido sus promesas?

-Nunca, papi.- me dijo intentando esbozar una sonrisa a pesar del cansancio- Te creo.- me dijo bostezando, mientras se quedaba dormida lentamente.

El resto del día me la pasé en la habitación de mi niña, respondiendo llamadas y correos. Katsumi llamó varias veces para confirmar que el permiso de vacaciones que pedí fue aceptado por tiempo indefinido- es decir, que yo decidía cuándo regresar- y casi me olvidé de todo, hasta que Takeru me llamó al celular:

-¿Qué sucede, Takeru?- pregunté en voz baja, para no despertar a mi niña.

-¿Dónde estás? ¿No vas a ir a la fiesta?- me preguntó inquisitivo. ¡La fiesta! Con todo el alboroto de Aiko y las llamadas casi se borró de mi mente, pero no podía asistir, mi hija me necesitaba aquí y ahora, lo demás tendría que esperar. Tan rápido como pude le expliqué lo que sucedió y me dijo:- ¡Voy ahora mismo!

-No te preocupes, ya está estable, pero la necesitan en observación, TK. Ya sabes, siempre ha sido así desde que le detectaron la enfermedad… no te quedes sin ir, diviértete por mí, ¿de acuerdo? Por favor, sé muy discreto con esto, sólo quiero que se lo digas a Miyako y a Ken, Hikari obviamente se enterará, pero no quiero que se arruine la fiesta por este suceso, ¿de acuerdo? Aiko está bien. A los demás, me salió un compromiso en la disquera, no pude rehusarme a asistir.

-Muy bien, hermano. Mándale saludos a la pequeña de nuestra parte, mañana iremos a visitarlos. Descansa.- me indicó mi hermano.

-Tú también, disfruta la fiesta. Gracias por todo.- le dije antes de colgar el teléfono.

La fiesta. Mi oportunidad de ver a Mimi se había esfumado… ¿y si creía que la había dejado plantada? No, seguramente Ken y Yolei hablarían con ella para contarle lo sucedido, ella es una persona sensata y entendería lo sucedido. Ella no era de las que no entienden razones, era demasiado buena, tenía que entender, iba a entenderlo. Por mi bien, por nuestro bien, ella lo entendería y la oportunidad seguiría en pie. Tenía que seguir en pie. Por mi bien, por nuestro bien, más me valía pensar que todo saldría bien. Yo necesitaba prender esa luz al final del túnel, necesitaba una esperanza.

Ya llegaría el día en que hablaríamos… el día perfecto.

Mientras tanto, las cosas estaban bien. Estaba bien así.

**Entonces… ¿qué les pareció? Al principio no me gustaba mucho porque estaba un poco cortito (o al menos creo que, comparados con los de los otros fics Mimato que he leído, mis capítulos son muy cortos), pero después de releerlo como cinco veces y hacer diversas correcciones, quedó mejor. ¿Ustedes qué piensan? Recuerden que yo aquí soy solamente la escritora y ustedes hacen esta historia al leerla e interpretarla.**

**Creo que mis capítulos son un poquitín más cortos debido a que ****Siete Días de Junio**** está narrado desde el punto de vista de Matt y Mimi, por lo que no hay mucho énfasis en las historias paralelas (como en otros fics donde se cuenta la historia de la pareja principal y luego se hacen divisiones para que entren las otras parejitas). Aquí lo fundamental son ellos dos, lo que ellos quieran contarnos. Vaya, si yo fuera Meems seguramente me interesaría más hablar de Yama que de TK y Kari, ¿me explico? Por eso en la historia la pareja con más fuerza son Ken y Miyako, porque Mimi nos quiere contar de ellos. Espero que no consideren los capítulos muy cortos, trabajo muy duro en ellos y poco a poco se irán alargando :D**

**Espero que no hayan considerado muy corta venas este capítulo, puesto que Aiko se enfermó y todo. Recuerden: es parte de la historia, el drama es esencial para que el fic continúe. Aparte, sería muy aburrido que todo fuera color de rosa, ¿no, con todo solucionándose al principio? ¡Me daría una flojera tremenda de escribir eso! **

**Antes de contarles sobre el capítulo que sigue, les quiero exponer unas cosas, para calmarles las ansias de lo que va a suceder, porque no sé cuándo podré actualizar:**

**-La descripción de Aiko (¡porque todavía no les he dicho cómo es!) la voy a poner dentro de dos capítulos. Yo sé que muchos y muchas de ustedes ya deben de imaginarse cómo se ve, pero podrán comprobarlo. Recuerden que los genes son engañosos y… ¿quién dice que se va a ver como Sora o como Matt?**

**-La música es una parte importante de la historia, sobre todo porque comencé a escribirla inspirada por una canción. Por si no lo han notado, todos los capítulos (a excepción del primero) tienen el nombre de una canción, ya sea que haya sido escrita originalmente en español o sea un título adaptado del inglés. De hecho, el simple título del fic fue adaptado del título original de la canción que me inspiró. No quiere decir que vaya a poner explícitamente canciones o que los títulos de los capítulos hayan sido lo que me inspiró, sino que quiero mostrar esa parte musical especial entre Matt y Meems. De cualquier manera, muy probablemente sí haya algunas canciones a lo largo de la historia, ya me encargaré de informarlos. **

**-Dudo poner algo de las demás parejas (a excepción de Miyako y Ken) de manera insistente en el fic. Lo que realmente importa en esta historia es nuestra pareja principal y por esa razón me interesa más enfocar la narración hacia ellos. **

**Espero que sea suficiente información, si hay algo más que deseen saber que sea específico, ya decidiré cómo se los digo sin arruinar la historia. Del final o cuántos capítulos tendrá no puedo decir nada, porque va a depender de cómo continúe la narración. **

**Ahora, volviendo al siguiente capítulo, el quinto ya, ¡qué pronto!… no sé cuando lo vaya a subir (ni siquiera he comenzado a escribirlo), pero no va a ser narrado por Mimi únicamente, sino que van a narrarlo tanto Matt como Meems juntos. Todavía no se van a ver frente a frente, muchos menos van a charlar, pero el capítulo se irá dividiendo entre la narración de ella y la de él. No sé si a futuro vuelva a suceder esto, pero por el momento se quedará así. En el capítulo seis las cosas volverán a la normalidad, siendo Mimi quien empiece la narración sola nuevamente. Espero no haber sido muy confusa.**

**En verdad muchas gracias por el apoyo que nos brindan a mí y a mi historia, es un gusto y un honor que mi humilde escritura les sea de su agrado y prometo no decepcionarlos, ¡es una promesa! Gracias en verdad por todo, y no se olviden de los reviews, amigos :D Siempre me sacan una sonrisa enorme del rostro y me animan a continuar. Cualquier duda, saben que ahí les responderé y mientras más, ¡qué mejor! Aparte, ¿les digo un secreto? Si mandan muchos, hare un esfuerzo sobrehumano por actualizar aunque esté en plenas pruebas xDD**

**Si no es mucha molestia (sé que soy un cadillo xD) díganme en sus reviews que les llegan mis comentarios sobre sus reviews. Se los mando en forma de mensaje, por lo que debiera llegarles directamente a su bandeja de entrada de correo. Si no, chequen sus inbox en sus perfiles de , porque realmente aprecio todo lo que tengan que decir y por eso les contesto de manera personalizada :D Es un placer para mí.**

**¡Los quiero mucho!**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia***


	5. Tan Cerca

**De acuerdo, sé que me tardé una eternidad en publicar, pero de verdad no tienen idea de los exámenes que estaba presentando, de verdad que han sido una experiencia fenomenal y aterradora al mismo tiempo, pero en fin… ¡volví y con nuevo capítulo! Me tardé mucho en escribirlo, así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Nunca había hecho disclaimer, pero como en este capítulo aparece una canción, lo haré: ninguno de los personajes de Digimon, las canciones o marcas que aparezcan en los capítulos previos, futuros y en el presente se han hecho con fines de lucro; este fanfic está hecho por diversión y entretenimiento.**

**Antes de que lo olvide, mañana cumple años Sakura Tachikawa y este capítulo va completamente dedicado para ella… ¡espero que te guste, amiga! Sin más por añadir, comenzamos…**

Capítulo 5: Tan Cerca

En cuanto entré a mi casa, dí un portazo fortísimo y me permití llorar con total libertad. Odiaba llorar, pero en ese momento no veía otra forma de expresar mis sentimientos, de soltar tantas emociones que de alguna manera lograban agolparse en mi garganta, ansiosas por salir. Sensaciones que yo ansiaba eliminar de mí, por lo que continuaba llorando y llorando sentada en el piso, recargada contra la puerta de entrada. No me importaba estar ahí, de cierto modo el frío del mármol me hacía bien: me recordaba que aún sentía.

¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta? ¿Cómo es que llegué a pensar que en verdad todo se solucionaría mágicamente después de una noche, una noche a la que él ni siquiera asistió? De nada habían servido los preparativos, ni el esmero que puse para arreglarme, mucho menos el nerviosismo que sentía, todo fue inútil. Él no se presentó y yo me quedé como una tonta, como la tonta que siempre he sido. La tonta que siempre está ahí esperándolo, pensando que las cosas seguirán iguales y que no se da cuenta de cómo pasa el tiempo y del daño que se causa. Eso era yo, una tonta.

Desde que me levanté en la mañana, una especie de dolor agudo me llamaba de la parte baja de mi vientre, eso que sientes cuando estás terriblemente nervioso por algo. Traté de relajarme de mil formas, pero nada me funcionaba: no quise probar bocado, el simple olor de la comida me causaba unas náuseas terribles… ¡y yo era chef, eso no podía sucederme a mí! Intenté dormir un par de horas extras, pero rechacé la idea después de que la primera hora me la pasé entre pesadillas y estupideces. Estuve sentada durante largo rato como sintiéndome como un zombie: no podía pensar en nada o moverme, era un bulto inútil en un sillón.

Cuando me dí cuenta de la hora y noté que ya había pasado suficiente tiempo sin realizar acción alguna, decidí que lo más productivo que podría hacer era comenzar a arreglarme para la fiesta. Hice las cosas como Dios mandaba: pasé un largo rato en la ducha (lugar que me fascinaba porque me permitía relajarme en completa tranquilidad), me arreglé con el esmero que no lo había hecho en años, cuidando cada detalle de mi maquillaje, de mi cabello, e inclusive escogí varios atuendos. Terminé enfundada en un vaporoso vestido rosado y mis zapatos favoritos, unos Manolo Blahnik en color rosa intenso, que compré en Nueva York años atrás.

Fui una de las primeras en arribar a la fiesta de mis amigos, con quienes comencé a conversar animadamente, más que nada de banalidades que me hicieron perder los nervios y relajarme. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar los invitados, muchos de ellos sorprendidos por mi presencia, pero claramente gustosos de verme. Taichi fue uno de los más complacidos, incluso me dijo que pensó que nunca más iba a volver a encontrarse conmigo, pero que estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado. Me presentó con su novia, quien resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que pensé y ambos trabajaban en la Embajada Japonesa de Australia, por lo que su relación surgió de la convivencia diaria en el trabajo. Realmente me sentía feliz de que Tai, quien era uno de mis amigos más cercanos, estuviera tan contento.

Tuve la oportunidad de platicar también con Izzy, quien también se mostró muy sorprendido al encontrarme ahí. Siempre había sido un genio con la informática y ahora lo aprovechaba mejor que nunca, pues trabajaba en el Departamento de Investigaciones de una gran compañía de cómputo, desarrollando nuevos programas para el público. Me describió con emoción su lugar de trabajo _("¡Estoy rodeado de computadoras, Meems! ¿Puedes creerlo?"_) y algunos programas que él había desarrollado, sorprendiéndome a mí misma, ya que muchos inclusive los conocía. A su vez, yo le hablé de mi servicio de banquetes y él estaba muy interesado en conocer a las personas para las que había cocinado, pues varios eran parte de la misma compañía para la que trabajaba, pero estaban en la planta de Massachussets. En cuanto a su vida amorosa, él me dijo que salía con diversas chicas, que tenía citas pero aún no había conseguido encontrar a la ideal, aunque no perdía la esperanza. Cuando le dije lo especial que lo consideraba, él se sonrojó intensamente y me dijo que en verdad le había hecho mucha falta. Yo todavía no lograba comprender la calidez con la que todos me recibían, no me la esperaba en lo absoluto.

Sin embargo, el punto cumbre de la noche- al menos para mí- vino cuando Jyou Kido entró al salón donde estábamos reunidos. Sin perder un segundo corrí a abrazarlo de la misma manera que lo hice con Ken y Miyako y él correspondió efusivamente a mi muestra de afecto. Nos fuimos a sentar y pasamos cerca de dos horas conversando sin cesar sobre diversos temas: él era como mi versión masculina de Yolei, alguien a quien le podía contar cualquier cosa de mi vida sin miedo a que me juzgara, alguien cuyos consejos me tomaba totalmente en serio y en quien podía confiar con los ojos cerrados. Me contó que estaba muy a gusto en el hospital donde trabajaba y que en efecto estaba saliendo con una neuróloga, pero que aún no era nada serio. Sabiendo que estaba en completa confianza, le pregunté que si él sabía algo sobre la hija de Yamato y me dijo que la oncología no era su especialidad, pero que tenía entendido que por más bien tratada que se encontrara, ya no había esperanza alguna de salvarla. Platicamos brevemente sobre mi situación sentimental con el susodicho y le externé mi preocupación de que no hubiera llegado todavía a la fiesta. Jyou me tranquilizó y me convenció de calmarme, pues nuestra situación estaba destinada a arreglarse tarde o temprano.

Estando ahí me arrepentía de haber faltado los años anteriores: el ambiente realmente era agradable y era muy divertido ponerse en contacto con aquellos que no has visto en años. Sin embargo, me preocupaba que a la razón de mi asistencia le hubiera sucedido algo… y en eso llegaron Takeru e Hikari. En cuanto los vi, sentí que todo estaba bien, que pronto llegaría a la fiesta. Ya me había puesto un poco nerviosa y rápidamente fui a tomar uno de los cocteles que nos ofrecían. Supuse que entrarían y se mezclarían con todos, como lo hicieron los demás, pero no: en su lugar, buscaron casi de inmediato a los anfitriones y se quedaron con ellos alrededor de quince minutos. Me invadía la curiosidad de acercarme a preguntarles si todo estaba bien, pero peleé conmigo misma para no hacerlo pues hubiera sido una grosería de mi parte ir a una conversación sin ser invitada. Decidí esperar a que terminaran para acercarme a preguntarles por él.

Cuando finalmente se separaron, caminé como si nada por el salón para toparme con ellos "por accidente", así que cuando ellos se acercaron a la barra, yo aproveché la situación para ir por un refill de mi coctel.

-¿Me podría dar otro Cosmopolitan, por favor?- pregunté con amabilidad al bartender, mientras sentía que una mirada incrédula que me observaba atentamente de arriba a abajo.

-¿Mimi, eres tú?- me dijo sorprendida la dulce voz de quien alguna vez fuera Hikari Yagami, siendo ahora la señora Takaishi.

-¡Hikari, eres tú!- exclamé emocionada al verla. A pesar de nuestra interacción fue un poco planeada, realmente estaba feliz de ver a mi antigua amiga ahí- ¿Cómo estás?- le pregunté en cuanto dejé de abrazarla.

-Muy bien, Mimi, muy bien. Takeru estaba aquí hace un segundo, ¿dónde diablos se habrá…?- preguntó de forma inconclusa porque pronto llegó alguien a interrumpirla:

-¿Me buscabas?- dijo su marido abrazándola por la espalda y dándole un beso en la mejilla, hasta que levantó la mirada y vio que yo me encontraba ahí:- ¿Mimi, eres tú?- preguntó, poniendo la misma cara que yo acababa de ver en su esposa.

-Así es.- le respondí con una sonrisa- Hikari me estaba contando que estaban muy bien.

-Sí, de hecho, todas las cosas van de maravilla.- me respondió con una sonrisa el que alguna vez fue mi cuñado- ¿Y tú qué has hecho?

-Pues en América empecé mi servicio de banquetes y está funcionando bastante bien, la verdad es que he trabajado por tres años sin descanso, pero finalmente me decidí a tomarme unas vacaciones.- les expliqué con una sonrisa; luego tomé el valor de preguntarle:- ¿Tu hermano no va a venir?- intenté sonar lo más despreocupada posible, pero ellos sabían todo sobre la situación que nosotros tuvimos que ver y mi actuación no resultó ser muy exitosa.

-Oh, Matt…- dijo TK como si súbitamente hubiera recordado algo- él… él… está en una junta de la disquera… algo repentino, no pudo cancelar.-concluyó con rapidez.

Apenas las palabras de Takeru entraron en mi subconsciente y fueron analizadas, tomé mi Cosmopolitan y me alejé tan rápido como fue posible, sin pensar en mis modales o mis reglas de cortesía. Busqué un rincón donde nadie pudiera molestarme y de un trago terminé con mi bebida. Empecé a sentir escalofríos, unos que conocía muy bien, de los que solo me daban cuando tenía miedo de algo o me sentía una tonta. El aire del salón comenzó a ser sofocante y sentía cómo mil emociones de agrupaban dentro de mi; las ideas de mi cabeza avanzaban a una velocidad sorprendente y entendí que necesitaba salir de ahí.

Y ahora aquí me encontraba, llorando en el piso del departamento, lamentando lo que hice. Lamentando haber sido tan tonta: ¿cómo pude pensar que él realmente iba a estar ahí? ¿Cómo, si yo misma lo había alejado de mi lado? Él me lo dijo bien un día y no podría tener más razón, yo tengo la culpa de que todo esto suceda y desgraciadamente no había nada que pudiera hacer para remediarlo. ¿Por qué? Porque el problema era ser yo.

Sabía que no lloraba de tristeza, tampoco de coraje o de rabia; la verdad, era que no sabía por qué lloraba, probablemente de la impresión, pero no había un sentimiento en sí que me provocara el llanto. Era solo una manera de liberar mis emociones, y poco a poco sentía que hipaba menos y que los ríos que mis lágrimas habían formado en mis mejillas comenzaban a secarse. De cualquier manera, me sentía incompleta. ¿Qué tenía que hacer para tranquilizarme?

Pronto llegó a mi cabeza una idea y me llevé la mano a la frente, ¿por qué tenía que estar presente en todo lo que hacía? Él era una parte importante de mí ser, de mi persona y había contribuido enormemente a convertirme en quién era. Odiaba tener que admitirlo, pero gran parte de mí era un reflejo de él. Y aunque no quisiera, iba a tener que sacar las emociones restantes justo como me enseñó…

* * *

_-¡Vamos, Mimi!- insistía un jovencito rubio de alrededor de quince años- ¿Por qué no quieres aprender a tocar la guitarra?_

_-Porque no es para mí, Matt.- le contestó la susodicha- Por eso sé cantar y además, para eso tú sabes tocar muchos instrumentos musicales. _

_-Pero es parte de que completes tu educación musical, es importante… no te vas a arrepentir, ándale._

_-No… aparte de que ya puedo tocar un instrumento, el otro que quiero aprender no lo sabes tocar. Tu estilo es más… rockero. Más masculino. Tus instrumentos no me van.- le respondió la niña esbozando una sonrisa. Matt pareció derretirse ante la tierna mueca que Mimi le mostraba y terminó por rendirse asintiendo con la cabeza- Vamos a mi casa, anda.- determinó ella tomándole la mano, mientras ambos se encaminaban al mencionado lugar._

_En cuanto entraron a la casa se dirigieron a la sala, lugar donde los padres de Mimi habían colocado el enorme y brillante piano negro que le habían regalado para Navidad, a fin de que continuara cultivando su amor por la música. Ella se acercó a su amado instrumento y lo tocó con cariño mientras su novio se desplomaba en uno de los sillones. Por su parte, la niña se sentó en el banquito de su piano, mientras comenzaba a sacar notas de manera aleatoria._

_-¿Qué tan seguido tocas, Meems?- le preguntó él súbitamente._

_-Cuando tengo tiempo o realmente quiero sacar una canción. ¿Por qué?_

_-Siento que deberías tocar más seguido…- comenzó a reflexionar, mientras tomaba una mejor postura- la música es un arte, es amor, y es algo que debes de mantener a diario. Es como una planta- dijo, intentando que Mimi comprendiera mejor lo que quería decirle- a la que riegas todos los días para que crezca bonita._

_-Pero tú lo ves así porque la música es tu vida, Yamato.- le respondió Mimi- Para mí es un pasatiempo, un hermoso pasatiempo._

_-De cualquier manera, nunca sabes cuánto te puede ayudar. ¿Sabes qué hago yo?- preguntó mientras se sentaba junto a su novia en el banquito del piano- Bueno, todas las personas tenemos una canción para todo: una para cuando estamos felices, tristes, enamorados…- recalcó esta última palabra, sonriendo ante el sonrojo de la castaña- y cada vez que siento algo, cada vez que me invade algo enorme me pongo a tocar, porque es la música es la manera más hermosa de liberar emociones. A veces no encuentro canciones adecuadas y por eso compongo, pero deberías intentar esto, ¿qué dices?_

_-Creo que me has convencido.- le respondió mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo logras convencerme siempre?_

_-Pues no lo sé, uno que posee un encanto natural…- bromeó ante la expresión que puso Mimi. A continuación, procedió a tocar varias notas en el piano, como si no se decidiera cuál escoger. _

_-¡Pensé que no sabías tocar el piano!- exclamó sorprendida._

_-Es que no lo practico porque aquí no tengo piano disponible. Mi abuelo me enseñó hace mucho tiempo, en unas vacaciones que hice de pequeño a Italia… además, sabemos bien que las guitarras son mi verdadero amor.- concluyó mientras continuaba sacando diversas notas del enorme instrumento._

_-Toca una canción, por favor.- le insistió Mimi._

_No tuvo que pedírselo dos veces: pronto las notas que sacaba del piano comenzaron a tomar forma y a convertirse en una canción. No reconoció la melodía de inmediato, pero en cuanto supo de qué canción se trataba no le quedó otra cosa que sonreír._

_-Everything…- murmuró ella, mientras escuchaba a su novio cantarle la preciosa canción de Michael Bublé. En ese preciso momento se sentía feliz, total y completamente feliz. Cuando él terminó, ella lo abrazó con fuerza, queriéndole mostrar todo su amor, hasta que lo soltó y le dijo:- ¿Te das cuenta que nunca me habías cantado una canción así? Digo, había algunas indirectas, pero nunca junto a mí, sabiendo completamente que la dedicatoria es a mi persona._

_-Todas mis canciones son tuyas, Mimi. Todas. Y algún día las escucharás, pero mientras tanto…- dejó inconclusa la frase mientras se inclinaba hacia la cara de la chica y le daba un tierno beso en los labios._

_

* * *

_

La música sería la salida a mi situación, aunque no quisiera que así fuera. Con pesar me levanté de mi cómoda posición en el piso y escuché el sonido de mis tacones retumbar por la silenciosa casa hasta que finalmente llegué al piano, el preciso piano que mis padres me habían regalado años atrás. Con cuidado me senté en el banquito donde había compartido tantos recuerdos y dejé que mis manos se deslizaran por el piano como quisieran. Poco a poco comencé a reconocer las notas que mis dedos producían y decidí continuar con ellas. Me parecía natural ir con la música, pero no me era suficiente: supe que la manera de soltarlo aquí sería a través de mi voz, por lo que casi sin quererlo comencé a cantar junto a la melodía:

_T__he hardest part__  
__Was letting go not taking part__  
__Was the hardest part__  
__And the strangest thing__  
__Was waiting for that bell to ring__  
__It was the strangest start_

_I could feel it go down__  
__Bittersweet I could taste in my mouth__  
__Silver lining the clouds__  
__Oh, and I,__  
__I wish that I could work it out_

No me arrepentía de haber escogido esta canción de Coldplay para expresarme: la música de Chris Martin se había convertido en una terapia desde hace mucho tiempo. Sentía la emoción desbordarse en cada estrofa que cantaba desgarradoramente, como si las palabras hirieran mi garganta al tiempo que las lágrimas rodaban descontroladas por mis mejillas y hacía esfuerzos sobrehumanos por no hipar. De cualquier manera, sabía que tenía que continuar y eso hice…

___The hardest part__  
Was letting go not taking part  
Was the hardest part  
And the strangest thing  
Was waiting for that bell to ring  
It was the strangest start  
_  


_I could feel it go down__  
__You left the sweetest taste in my mouth__  
__Silver lining the cloud__  
__Oh, and I,__  
__Oh, yes, I__  
__I wonder what it's all about_

_'Cause everything I know is wrong__  
__And everything I do it just comes undone__  
__And everything is torn apart__  
__Oh, and that's the hardest part__  
__That's the hardest part__  
__Yeah, that's the hardest part__  
__That's the hardest part__  
_

En cuanto terminé de cantar, sentí como si un peso enorme se librara de mis hombros. Sabía que no podía haber elegido una mejor canción para soltar las emociones que tenía escondidas dentro de mí: era una melodía verdadera, que me llegaba al corazón y a la cual comprendía perfectamente. Sentía como si finalmente las cosas hubieran vuelto a la normalidad, aunque sabía que para eso aún faltaba mucho. Más tranquila y con el alma más calmada, me paré del banquito y me dirigí a mi habitación: en definitiva me merecía un descanso.

* * *

Debido a que Aiko había comenzado a recuperarse muy pronto de la recaída que sufrió, el médico nos permitió salir un día después de que fue internada. Mi pequeña no podía estar más feliz con esta situación, pues yo sabía cómo se desesperaba y aterraba con el hecho de estar en el hospital- sin mencionar que yo me ponía igual o peor de nervioso que ella. Me dio un par de indicaciones, además de que cambió algunos de los medicamentos de la niña a fin de que surtieran un mejor efecto. Contando el tiempo que nos llevó terminar con el papeleo, terminamos saliendo de la institución aproximadamente a las cuatro de la tarde.

-Papi,- me dijo mi niña, a quien llevaba de la mano- prometiste que podríamos ir a visitar a mis tíos una vez que saliéramos del hospital. ¿Podemos ir, por favor? La tía Kari me dijo que estaba escribiendo una nueva historia y quería que la leyera.- mencionó emocionada.

-¡Claro que sí, pequeña!- exclamé al tiempo que la levantaba en brazos y la llevaba cargada hasta el auto- Déjame hablarles para ver si están en su casa, ¿de acuerdo?- mi niña asintió con la cabeza mientras yo sacaba el celular y le marcaba a mi hermano.

-¿Hola?- me respondió una voz femenina al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Hikari? Soy Matt, ¿cómo estás?

-¡Matt! Muy bien, gracias. ¿Cómo está la niña?- preguntó con algo de preocupación en la voz.

-Perfecta, ya salimos del hospital y quiere ir a verlos, ¿hay algún problema?

-¡En lo absoluto!- exclamó emocionada- De hecho, quiero que venga a leer lo que estoy escribiendo, si no es inconveniente.

-Entonces ahorita llegamos. ¡Hasta luego!

Me alegraba ver a mi niña repuesta después del terrible incidente que sufrimos una noche antes de la fiesta… y nuevamente ese suceso volvía a llenar mi mente de pensamientos dudosos y que me causaban temor: estaba seguro que ella había ido, que me había estado esperando, ¿qué habrá pensado de mí por haber faltado? Si me odiaba no la culpaba, pues yo me había ganado su rencor a pulso, pero en definitiva me sentiría muy triste por no poder arreglar las cosas. Era mi responsabilidad encontrar la manera de hablar con ella, interceptarla o secuestrarla si era necesaria y explicarle todo lo que sucedió. Nosotros ya habíamos vivido muchas cosas, y no podía dejarla irse de Japón sin haberme disculpado. No podía dejarla ir de nuevo, al menos no sin luchar.

Pronto llegamos a la casa de mi hermano y Aiko se bajó emocionada del auto. Fue precisamente Takeru quien nos recibió en la entrada, mientras mi pequeña corría hacia él llena de alegría:

-¡Tío Takeru!- exclamó mientras abrazaba a mi hermano y le daba un beso en la mejilla- ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, princesa, ¿y tú?

-También, gracias.- respondió mi hija educadamente. Realmente me sentía orgulloso de todo lo que hacía, era la bendición más grande de mi vida- ¿Está la tía Hikari?

-Está en su estudio con Yuki, nena, te están esperando.- le indicó TK mientras ella iba a dónde se le había indicado y aproveché su ausencia para saludar a mi hermano, a quien no había visto en varias semanas:

-¿Cómo van las cosas?- le pregunté interesado.

-En el despacho todo está muy tranquilo y aquí en la casa también, aunque Kari ha estado un poco ocupada con eso del cuento nuevo,- mi cuñada era autora de cuentos infantiles y siempre usaba a mi hija como conejillo de indias de sus historias- pero estoy seguro que va a quedar muy bien.

-Me alegro mucho.- contesté sonriendo; recordando mi preocupación principal pregunté:- ¿Cómo estuvo la fiesta?- intentando sonar lo más despreocupado posible.

-Bastante buena.- dijo mi hermano algo nervioso- Fue muy divertido ver a todos y muchos preguntaron por ti, pero les dí el mensaje que me pediste, excepto a Miyako y a Ken, por supuesto…

Iba a continuar con su relato, cuando Kari apareció en el pasillo junto con mi sobrino Yuki y mi hija; el pequeño tenía una cara de berrinche divertido que no podía ocultar, mientras que mi tierna cuñada lucía despistada, como si intentara no darle mucha importancia a los reproches de su rubio hijo.

-Mamá, a mí nunca me dejas leer tus cuentos.- decía el pequeño con tono molesto e infantil.

-Yuki, pero si tú todavía no sabes leer…- replicaba mi cuñada con toda la paciencia del mundo-¿Cómo quieres que te dé a leer las historias?

-Ven, Yuki, vamos al estudio y si quieres te leo el cuento, ¿de acuerdo?- propuso con dulzura mi hermosa pequeñita. El niño asintió con la cabeza e Hikari susurró por lo bajo _"Gracias"_. Luego procedió a tomar asiento en la sala de la casa junto con nosotros.

-Takeru me contaba de la fiesta de anoché.- le informé, para que pudiera unirse a nuestra conversación.

-¡Oh, pero qué buena fiesta!- exclamó la mujer de mi hermano- Bastante divertida, aunque realmente hiciste falta, Yamato.- terminó su frase dándome unas palmaditas en el hombro; súbitamente pareció recordar algo y dijo:- Sí dimos tu recado, no te preocupes.

-Ya me lo había mencionado TK.- repuse seriamente: de ésta no se me iban a escapar- ¿Quiénes fueron?

-Pues todos, aunque nos encontramos a alguien que no esperábamos ver.- confesó mi hermano mientras dejaba que su nerviosismo saliera de él sin poder contenerse- Ahí estaba… ella.- volvió a decir, aún dudoso de si mencionar o no su nombre, aunque ante la mirada que le lancé, discreta y un tanto gélida, terminó por hacerlo confesar:- Mimi asistió.

-Sigue siendo tan bonita como antes…- se apresuró a mencionar Hikari, temerosa de haber hecho algo mal o tratando de encubrir a mi hermano por algo, no sabía cuál de las dos era cierta y verdaderamente estaba aterrado de que hubieran dicho o hecho algo que la hubiera incomodado- llevaba puesto un vestido, rosado como es su costumbre, junto con los zapatos de tacón que tanto le gustan.

En mi mente empecé a imaginar a mi mujer perfecta en dicho atuendo: ella era hermosa sin importar lo que se pusiera encima. Recordaba cómo le gustaba usar vestidos y, naturalmente, los de color rosa eran sus preferidos. Tenía cientos de ellos, inclusive yo mismo le había regalado algunos… visualizaba también la enorme colección de zapatos que poseía, donde los tacones ocupaban un espacio importante; esta clase de cosas me hacían pensar en aquel viaje que hicimos y que se convirtió en el principio del fin. Aunque hubiera causado tanto dolor en nuestras vidas, seguía conservándolo en mi mente como una de mis memorias más especiales, solamente porque ella formaba parte vital de eso. Sin embargo, pronto recordé lo que había estado ansiando preguntarles:

-¿Ella preguntó por mí?-dije sin rodeos y con mucho menos tacto del que había planeado.

-Sí.- me respondió Takeru directamente- Parecía muy ansiosa porque llegaras, estaba muy inquieta en verdad, alzando la cabeza hacia la puerta a cada momento… creo que nunca la había visto así desde…

-¿Desde cuándo?- pregunté intentando contenerme de las ansias que me carcomían por dentro.

-Desde que ustedes… tenían algo qué ver.- concluyó mientras ponía una mueca un tanto nerviosa. Algo presentía que no había salido bien del todo:

-¿Qué le dijeron de mí?

-Realmente no sabíamos qué decirle, puesto que no esperábamos encontrarla en la reunión, Yamato…- comenzó Hikari, intentando justificar lo que pensé fue un error- pero le dijimos que habías estado en una junta. Hacía mucho que no la veíamos y no estábamos seguros de qué tanto querías que ella supiera… espero que no te molestes, en verdad lo sentimos.- dijo agachando la cabeza apenada.

-No te preocupes.- dije cortante, tratando de controlar mi respiración. ¡Ahora seguramente creía que la había dejado plantada! ¿Por qué estas cosas nos pasaban solamente a nosotros? Sin darme cuenta me paré de mi asiento y me llevé las manos a la cabeza, apartando el cabello de mi cara en señal de desesperación. Sentía las miradas de mi hermano y su mujer clavadas en mí, pero no podía estar ahí más tiempo: empezaba a sentirme claustrofóbico, tenía que salir de ahí inmediatamente. Comencé a caminar en automático hacia la puerta hasta que la voz de Takeru me sacó del ensimismamiento:

-¿A dónde vas?- preguntó preocupado.

-A dar una vuelta, necesito despejar mi cabeza…- dije rápidamente, pensando en lo que necesitaba hacer.

-¿Te acompaño?- volvió a preguntar, seguramente pensando que iba a hacer alguna locura en el camino.

-No, necesito estar solo un momento… no tardaré.- les aseguré con firmeza. Apenas estaba abriendo la puerta cuando escuché a mi hija decir:

-Papi, ¿ya nos vamos?

-No, pequeña, voy a traer algunas golosinas para ti y Yuki. ¿Gusanitos de azúcar?- le pregunté con complicidad y tratando de sonreír.

-¡La bolsa más grande!- me respondió alegre.

Y entonces salí y comencé a correr tan rápido como mies pies me lo permitieron. No me importaba esquivar gente o inclusive empujarlas: quería el camino solo, libre para reflexionar en mis acciones, en lo que sucedió en la fiesta de ayer y en cualquier cosa que rondara por mi mente y tuviera relación con Mimi Tachikawa.

Me dí cuenta que mis pies me habían llevado hasta el parque en el que solíamos jugar todos cuando éramos pequeños, así que busqué una banca libre y tomé asiento. Me recargué con libertad en el respaldo y traté de organizar mis pensamientos: fue imposible. Ella me rondaba, era una parte de mí que no podía dejar ir tan fácil. Me maldije a mí mismo por haber complicado tanto las cosas y comencé a caminar otra vez.

* * *

La mañana siguiente a la fiesta me desperté después del mediodía, una hora poco común para mí, pues siempre me había acostumbrado a levantarme temprano. Me sentía más relajada con respecto a lo sucedido la noche anterior: si las cosas iban a arreglarse entre nosotros, se iban a arreglar, no tendríamos que forzarlas. Además, yo me planeaba quedar un buen tiempo en Japón, y con un poco de suerte podríamos compensar el tiempo perdido algún día.

Minutos después de que estos pensamientos rondaran mi cabeza salí de la ducha, dispuesta a tener un mejor día, por lo menos mejor que el anterior. Recordé que había metido algunas de mis cosas de emergencia (celular, tarjeta de crédito, gloss, etcétera…) en una bolsita de mano que llevé a la fiesta, así que la tomé para regresarlas a mi bolso de diario. Cuál sería mi sorpresa cuando tomé mi teléfono y descubrí que tenía muchas llamadas perdidas de Miyako, la última registrada a la una de la madrugada. Esto me preocupó de sobremanera, ¿qué habrá pensado mi mejor amiga de mí por no responderle? El teléfono había estado en modo silencioso y por ende no lo había escuchado, además de que anoche no hubiera tenido muchos ánimos de contestar… decidí que lo más sensato sería llamarla e invitarla a tomar un café conmigo.

Volteé a ver la hora de mi reloj en la mesita de noche y supuse que estaría en el estudio, así que tomé el teléfono y esperé pacientemente a que alguien respondiera mi llamado:

-I&I Studio, buenas tardes.- me respondió la voz respetuosa y elegante de Ken.

-Ken, soy Mimi, ¿están muy ocupados?- pregunté, preocupada por saber si los había interrumpido en alguna junta o sesión.

-No, ahorita estamos muy tranquilos, solo estamos planeando una sesión que se realizará en una semana, pero no te preocupes, Princess, que tú nunca nos interrumpes. ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Es que quería saber si no te molestaría que secuestrara a la mejor y más bonita fotógrafa de todo Japón para ir a tomar un café a eso de las cinco y media.- respondí dulcemente.

-¿Mimi?- escuché que alguien más se unía a nuestra conversación y entendí que Miyako había tomado la línea en lugar de Ken- ¿Quieres que salgamos en la tarde? Porque estoy completamente disponible y dispuesta a salir.- me respondió feliz.

-Sí, te quería invitar a un café, ¿qué dices? Tengo que hablar varias cosas contigo, aparte de que quiero salir… ¿a dónde sugieres que vayamos?- pregunté: a fin de cuentas la estaba invitando yo, iríamos a dónde ella quisiera.

-Meems, remodelaron Giretto's, ¿te acuerdas de ese restaurante, que solíamos ir mucho cuando estábamos chicas? Quedó muy bien, me gustaría ir ahí si te parece.- me respondió ansiosa.

-Adelante, entonces, paso por ti al estudio a eso de las cinco y media. Un beso, Miya.- dije antes de colgar y cortar la comunicación con ella.

Horas después- después de un arreglo común y un poco de televisión basura- ya estaba sentada y bien acomodada en una de las mesas de Giretto's, el restaurante al que mi amiga me había convencido de ir. La verdad había quedado bastante bien después de su remodelación, pues lo modernizaron sin quitarle el toque rústico que lo hacía tan especial. Después de ordenar el café, Miyako me observó con seriedad y preguntó sin rodeos:

-¿Por qué te fuiste anoche?

Yo me quedé muda. Me imaginé que íbamos a tocar este tema, pero no pensé que la pregunta de mi amiga sería realizada tan directamente y sin una expresión específica. Si he de ser sincera, me asustó: ella nunca me había hablado de esa manera, me aterraba la idea de que estuviera molesta, yo ya no podía sentir más dolor.

-Pues… porque…- bajé la mirada casi de inmediato en cuanto sentí que sus enormes ojos me lanzaban fuego a través de los cristales de sus muy estilizados lentes- Yolei, sabes bien porqué me fui.- terminé rindiéndome, simplemente no podía decirlo, no podía.

-Bueno, ya lo sé, pero pensé que al menos irías a preguntarnos o te despedirías. ¿No se te ocurrió pensar que nos preocupamos mucho por ti, Mimi? Ibas triste, decepcionada, adolorida: bien te pudo pasar un accidente y yo hablándote al celular como loca, rogando que estuvieras bien, en tu casa, pensando en todo lo que te podía pasar… ¡me diste un susto enorme! ¿Por qué no viniste con nosotros?- preguntó finalmente, más preocupada que enojada. Este gesto de su parte me enterneció muchísimo.

-Empecé a hablar con TK y Kari- cedí finalmente- quienes me dijeron que él había tenido una junta en la disquera y que no había podido cancelarla…- sentí cómo mi voz se quebraba, pero ninguna lágrima podía salir de mis ojos- en ese momento no sé qué sentí con exactitud, Miya, pero me empezó a faltar el aire y me tuve que ir, tuve que salir… sabía que un minuto más en esa habitación hubiera terminado conmigo… fue… impresión, quiero creer… el derrumbe de mis expectativas lo que me puso así… no era mi intención preocuparlos, pero en ese momento no podía pensar en otra cosa… lo siento mucho.- finalicé, mirando con sinceridad a mi amiga.

-No te preocupes.- me respondió tomándome la mano- Pero nunca olvides que soy tu amiga y estoy aquí para cualquier cosa, Meems, ¿de acuerdo?- yo asentí y ella permaneció callada un minuto, como si pensara en lo que estaba a punto de decirme- Yo sé la verdadera razón por la que Yamato no fue a la fiesta.

-¿Qué? ¿Verdadera?- las palabras apenas eran asimiladas por mi subconsciente, no podía creer que me hubieran mentido- ¿De qué me estás hablando?- pregunté, visiblemente alterada por su revelación.

-Cálmate, ya te voy a decir. La hija de Matt tuvo una recaída, tuvo que llevarla al hospital, Mimi. Le pidió a Takeru que no dijera nada, porque no quería arruinar el festejo y solo nos dijeron a Ken y a mí. Seguramente no supieron cómo reaccionar con tu presencia y te dijeron lo de la supuesta "junta"- Yolei acompañó la última palabra del signo de comillas-, pero lo hicieron por no saber qué hacer.

-De cualquier manera… eso ya pasó.- solté con un pesado suspiro- No hay nada más que pueda hacer al respecto.

-Sí la hay.- se apresuró a decirme Miyako- Es hora de que tomes la iniciativa, Princess. Te toca hablar con él.

* * *

Salí del parque y me integré entre la multitud que caminaba por las calles centrales de Tokio. Siempre llenas de personas, cada una pensando en cosas diferentes y avanzando con propósitos propios. El imaginarme lo que cada persona era y hacía se había convertido en un pasatiempo benéfico, pues me daba algo en qué pensar en mis noches de insomnio: ella, la mujer bajita y de cabello rojizo era un ama de casa que se dirigía al hotel en busca de una aventura para salir de su monótona existencia; él, cabello negro y ojos grises, se dirigía a la universidad para terminar con su novia. Pocas veces imaginaba que las personas tenían vidas completamente felices, pero esos extraños momentos aparecían de vez en cuando. Una de las que recuerdo con más insistencia fue aquella mujer con que llevaba por delante a su bebé en una carreola: su rostro tenía una apariencia tranquila y serena, casi flotaba de lo relajada que se notaba y sobre todo, lucía feliz, en paz con la vida. Esas pocas visiones del mundo me daban la esperanza debida, me hacían saber que sí había espacio para los finales felices, que podría tener un final feliz.

Iba pensativo, con las manos adentro de los bolsillos de mi pantalón de mezclilla, ideando una manera de arreglar lo que había arruinado hace tanto tiempo. ¿Qué tendría que hacer? Que haría hasta lo imposible, eso lo tenía seguro, pero en definitiva no sabía exactamente qué haría. ¿Por qué el destino tenía que ponernos la situación tan difícil?

Había ocasiones en las que, a pesar de saber que ella se encontraba a millones de kilómetros de distancia, sentía su presencia prácticamente junto a mí. Algunas veces que componía, sobre todo si me tocaba estar en el piano, casi creía que ella estaba junto a mí en el banquito, con su cara tierna y su expresión amorosa viéndome tocar. Algunas veces que cocinaba, la imaginaba en el otro extremo de la cocina, dándome indicaciones sobre cada platillo. Inclusive en sueños venía hacia mí, me arropaba con su cariño especial y podría jurar que sentía sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo en un cálido abrazo… hasta que despertaba.

Quería distraer mi mente de todo pensamiento, por lo que observaba las vitrinas de diversos locales sin prestarles mucha atención. Normalmente hubiera corrido adentro de las tiendas de música, pero ahora ni siquiera volteé a verlas: no tenía cabeza para nada, para absolutamente nada… hasta que la ví.

* * *

-¿Me estás hablando en serio, Miyako?- pregunté casi incrédula ante lo que me acaba de mencionar.

-Sí, Meems, ya es hora de enfrentar el pasado. Estoy segura que él está haciendo todo lo que está de su parte, pero entiende que también deberías ayudar un poco… al fin y al cabo, es cosa de dos.

-En eso tienes razón.- reconocí, pues ella estaba en lo cierto- ¿Pero cómo crees que debiera empezar? ¡Es que ha pasado tanto tiempo y tantas cosas y…!

Pero yo misma corté lo que estaba diciendo en cuanto ví que Miyako no me observaba. Miraba con los ojos como platos a alguien más, y no tenía idea de quién pudiera ser.

* * *

Al principio no podía creer que era ella, creí que mis ojos me estaban jugando una mala pasada, pero esa cabellera me resultaba inconfundible: larga, ondulada, brillante y sedosa, perfecta para un comercial de Pantene, cayéndole por la espalda como una cascada. Crucé la calle y me asomé al enorme ventanal que tenían, a fin de ver con más atención. Mis sospechas se vieron confirmadas en cuanto vi a quien la acompañaba: era Miyako Inoue.

Me quedé casi idiotizado observando su perfecta silueta por detrás. No podía alejar mis ojos de aquella perfecta visión, prácticamente se los clavé en la espalda; estaba seguro de que en algún punto ella sentiría mi mirada, voltearía… y no tenía idea de lo que sucedería. Bien podríamos correr el uno al otro y comenzar a besarnos, o yo podría salir corriendo y ella detrás de mí a golpearme por todo el dolor. No importaba, al menos tenía que verla, necesitaba verla otra vez.

Y así me quedé por un buen rato, hasta que yo sentí una mirada frenética encima de mí y volteé para encontrarme con los enormes ojos de Yolei abiertos al máximo. En ese momento pensé lo peor de lo peor, me sentí en un callejón sin salida. Sentí que no saldría vivo.

* * *

-¿Miya, estás bien?- pregunté para hacerla salir del trance. Apenas estaba a punto de girar la cabeza para ver qué le causaba tanto nerviosismo a mi amiga, cuando sentí que jalaba mi mano:-

-¡No voltees, no voltees!- me dijo un poco más emocionada que nerviosa. En ese momento se fue mi preocupación: pensé que había pasado algo grave.

-Bueno, entonces dime, ¿qué crees que debiera hacer primero?

Pero ella no me observaba, se encontraba haciéndole gestos y caras raras a quien yo supuse había estado viendo a través del ventanal. Trataba de ganar su atención, pero ella parecía más concentrada en mandarle señales a aquel desconocido (pues no sabía quién era).

Esa mirada le pertenecía sin duda alguna a Miyako, quien comenzó a hacerme diversos gestos con las manos que yo no entendía del todo. Si quería que entrara, necesitaría de mucho valor que en ese momento no llevaba conmigo y si quería que me fuera, estaba loca, pues no dejaría de ver a Mimi ni por una fracción de segundo. Opté entonces por esconderme tras una de las columnas que estaban ahí, para poder observarlas discretamente.

En cuanto vi que mi amiga levantaba su pulgar en señal de que había hecho bien, mi curiosidad pudo más que mi lealtad como amiga e inevitablemente dije:

-¿Pues a quién tanto ves?- en ese momento giré mi cabeza para encontrar a la persona, pero no ví a nadie, solo a las personas que transitaban normalmente por la avenida- ¿A quién le hacías señas, Miya?

-A nadie, Meems.- dijo mientras comenzaba a reírse.

Volvimos a hablar sobre diversos temas, pero no podía sacarme de la cabeza la actitud de mi mejor amiga. ¿Con quién se estaba secreteando? Durante un momento sentí un par de ojos clavados en mi espalda de una manera muy peculiar, casi como si me estuvieran taladrando la columna de tanto mirarme. Comencé a revolverme en mi asiento, pensando que estaba mal sentada, pero no era eso… ese sentimiento ya lo había experimentado alguna vez y súbitamente volteé a mirar, pero no había nadie. Mis ojos se hundieron en la taza de café por un momento, hasta que la voz de Miyako me hizo reaccionar:

* * *

Mis ojos se clavaron en su espalda, pues simplemente no podía despegar mi mirada de idiota de su hermosa silueta. Sin embargo, cuando comenzó a moverse, supe que tenía que dejar de observarla así. Cerré los ojos un momento, como tratando de que esa imagen nueva que tanto tiempo soñé con ver se quedara grabada y eché a correr, sintiéndome más feliz de lo que jamás pensé sentirme en ese momento de mi vida.

* * *

-¿Qué sucede, Meems? ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó algo preocupada, aunque un dejo de alivio se sentía en su voz.

-Nada…- dije con voz queda- Bueno, es que… no sé, sentí algo y… no importa.- dije meneando la cabeza y sonriendo sin querer.

-Dime, por favor.- pidió, esbozando una cálida sonrisa.

-Es que… casi hubiera jurado que era Yamato quien estaba tras el ventanal.- solté con un inevitable suspiro… pensar que era él me hacía sentir una calidez enorme en el pecho, y de repente el drama de la noche anterior se fue tan rápido como llegó.

* * *

**Y… ¿qué opinan? Este capítulo fue complicado de escribir: se me fue la inspiración, no sabía exactamente qué quería, vinieron las pruebas, no tenía tiempo… pero sin esperarlo llegaron las ideas y he aquí lo que pude crear, espero les haya gustado.**

**En fin, las canciones que aparecieron fueron dos. Primero, "Everything", de Michael Bublé, durante el flashback de Matt y Mimi. La segunda fue "The Hardest Part, de Coldplay, uno de mis grupos favoritos en la historia de la humanidad… Dios, cuando fui a verlos a su concierto y tocaron esa canción, lloré un poquito, porque hay algo en esa melodía que toca hasta las fibras más recónditas de tu corazón. Les recomiendo que escuchen esas canciones no únicamente porque son geniales, sino que los ayudarán a comprender mejor los sentimientos de nuestros personajes principales. **

**Recuerden que en el próximo capítulo ya veremos nuevamente a Mimi como narradora sola y regresaremos a la línea oficial. Hablando de eso, ¿qué les pareció que Matt y Mimi compartieran la narración? No sé si sucederá en un futuro, pero es posible. En el siguiente capítulo ya veremos a Aiko completamente en acción y entendiendo más o menos la situación entre su papá y Meems, pero en sí, va a estar centrado en la niña. Y en el Capítulo 7… ¡el reencuentro! Ya no los haré sufrir más, ya se aproxima el reencuentro :D**

**Muchas gracias a todos los sus alentadores reviews, en verdad me hacen bastante feliz, aunque esta última ocasión llegaron muy pocos :( Recuerden que es la única paga que recibo por escribir y de verdad me alegran como no se imaginan. Hablando de reviews, gracias a Teo y a Mega por escribirme (ellos no tienen cuenta, a los demás ya les contesté, revisen sus correos).**

**Ojalá les haya gustado y ¡por favor, reviews! Hagan feliz a una humilde escritora :) Si les gusta, si no les gusta, si llegaron por error… ¡lo que quieran! Pero escriban :D Y si no es mucho pedir, extiéndanse, no tengan miedo de decirme todo lo que opinan.**

**¡Un beso enorme!**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia***


	6. Aiko

**¡Hola! ¡Lo sé, lo sé, me tardé una eternidad en actualizar el fic, pero no tienen una idea de todas las cosas que han sucedido! Mi graduación, entrega de papelería, cursos y ahora finalmente la Universidad, que aunque adoro lo que estoy estudiando, me deja poco tiempo para continuar con mis escritos… de cualquier manera, aquí les dejo la actualización, que espero les guste porque yo quedé complacida con el resultado. No los entretengo más… enjoy!**

Capítulo 6: Aiko

Frenéticamente tomé el volante de mi Volkswagen Beetle y mi respiración se tornó agitada. A pesar de que el carro se encontraba ya estacionado, sentía que en cualquier momento se me iba a escapar de las manos, al igual que la situación en la que me encontraba. Muy lejos quedó mi yo matutino que se levantó con todas las ganas del mundo, convencida de que todo iba a salir perfecto. En definitiva, ya no estaba segura de mis pensamientos. De ninguno de ellos.

En ese momento, la cobardía que me había manejado por tanto tiempo y que había decidido esconder en lo más recóndito de mi ser, decidió reaparecer. Este sentimiento me decía que debía pisar el acelerador a fondo y huir, huir sin siquiera intentar completar la misión que me propuse días atrás; al parecer- y por más tonto que suene-, controlaba mis extremidades inferiores, ya que mi pie estaba peligrosamente colocado encima del mencionado pedal. Mi valentía intentaba sobresalir, controlando mis extremidades superiores, pues mi mano estaba sujetando posesivamente la manija de la puerta, casi a punto de abrirla. La templanza que supongo poseía mediaba entre estas dos poderosas emociones manteniéndome sentada y quieta, casi como si me hubieran atado al asiento con una soga.

Sentía el forcejeo de sentimientos dentro de mi cabeza, hasta que la valentía salió victoriosa del encuentro: mi mano jaló la manija y la puerta se abrió. Ahora mis piernas estaban indecisas sobre si moverse o no, pero poco a poco fueron saliendo del auto y unos momentos después, ya estaba caminando hacia el edificio donde iba a encontrarme con él. Mi susodicho, mi persona, mi amigo, mi confidente… y mi amor, aún y que no pudiera (o más bien, quisiera) aceptarlo.

El nerviosismo me atacaba de maneras distintas. Podía sentir cómo cada una de mis terminales nerviosas bailaban al mismo ritmo, haciendo que cada vello de mi cuerpo se erizara y sintiera esa odiada piel de gallina, mandando una corriente eléctrica de arriba abajo por mi espina dorsal. Mi corazón latía de forma lenta y pesada, estruendosa; casi juraba que la gente a mi alrededor podía escuchar el ritmo que marcaba. Mi vientre parecía recibir rayos incómodos de alguna parte de mi ser, causando esa sensación de repele que me era demasiado familiar. Odiaba los síntomas de los nervios y la manera en que se me presentaban, pero tenía que lidiar con ellos: ya no podía retractarme, estaba harta de escapar.

Siguiendo las indicaciones de Miyako, entré al lujoso lugar, de sobria y bastante moderna arquitectura. Era gigantesco, mucho más grande que el edificio que albergaba mi departamento, de eso no tenía duda. Lentamente, casi como si estuviera en cámara lenta, entré en solitario al elevador y oprimí el botón en el que se leía "Penthouse".

El dichoso penthouse estaría hasta arriba. Por más que apartara la vista, mis ojos querían estar fijos en aquella pantalla con números rojos brillantes que informaban dónde me encontraba. Parecía que mi cuerpo se adecuaba al ascensor, que mi corazón latía con el ligero sonido que emitía el aparato cada vez que alcanzábamos un piso. Un piso, un latido. Dos pisos, otro latido. Uno. Dos. Tres. Cuatro. Cinco. Seis. Siete. Ocho. Nueve. ¿Qué haría él cuando me viera? ¿Me reclamaría por haberme ido como me fui? ¿Se lanzaría a mis brazos a decirme cuánto me extrañaba? Lo primero no me sorprendería, de hecho lo entendería. Lo segundo me llenaría de ternura, me haría sentir especial… Diez. Once. Doce. Trece. Catorce. ¿Qué haría yo enfrente de él? ¿Me quedaría quieta y callada? ¿Soltaría todo un discurso sobre lo que nos sucedió? ¿O simplemente me estaría como la idiota que soy viendo sus perfectos zafiros azules sin poder articular una sola palabra decente? Francamente, ésta última opción era la que me parecía más factible. Quince. Dieciséis. Diecisiete. Dieciocho. Diecinueve. ¿Estaríamos solos? ¿Estaría la niña? ¿Iríamos a algún lugar? ¿O sería algo tan breve que ni siquiera sería necesario pasar a su casa? Por más que intentaba poner una imagen de algo civilizado en mi mente, no dejaba de pensar que sería una guerra de gritos y peleas, la pelea que nunca tuvimos y que quizás debimos tener. Veinte. Veintiuno. Veintidós. Veintitrés. Veinticuatro. Veinticinco. ¿Por qué nunca tuvimos una pelea? Por nuestra terquedad de querer siempre estar "bien" como amigos, aunque nuestra relación no estuviera funcionando de ninguna manera. A veces pienso que una pelea hubiera hecho las cosas más sencillas. Veintiséis. Veintisiete. Veintiocho. Veintinueve. Treinta.

En cuando en la pantalla aparecieron las letras "PH", dí gracias de que terminara el trayecto. El ascensor se abrió lentamente y yo quedé frente a frente con las puertas dobles que indicaban que acababa de llegar. La primera parte estaba completa: había llegado. Ahora seguía la segunda parte de la prueba… ¿tendría las agallas de tocar? Estaba a punto de descubrirlo.

Miré con cautela a ambos lados del pasillo: no había escapatoria. Observé atentamente las elegantes puertas que estaban frente a mí y el bonito intercomunicador que, según las costumbres de la sociedad, uno debe tocar para preguntar si le es permitido pasar. Y ahí me encontraba, debatiéndome sobre qué sería lo correcto. Mi mano se alzaba temblorosa hacia el timbre, indecisa de si presionarlo o no. De repente, casi como si un impulso eléctrico se hubiera apoderado de ella, sentí que mis dedos tocaban con suavidad el botón. Un tanto asustada, escondí mis manos en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, mientras esperaba con paciencia a que alguien respondiera mi llamado.

Mis oídos se aguzaron en cuanto escuché que las puertas de entrada hacían un ligero chirrido. Frente a mí se encontraba una mujer algo mayor, que tenía aspecto de ser la encargada; con voz suave y educada, me dijo:

-Buenas tardes, señorita. ¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

-Buenas tardes.- le respondí sonriente. De cierto modo, me sentía muy cómoda con su presencia: era maternal- Vengo a buscar a Yamato Ishida, me llamo Mimi Tachikawa…- no supe qué otra cosa decir, se me habían ido las palabras.

-Oh, señorita, el señor Ishida no se encuentra en este momento, está en algunas diligencias, pero seguramente llegará para la hora de la comida. ¿Él sabe que usted lo busca?

-No con exactitud, pero…- ella no me dejó terminar:

-Bueno, ¿por qué no lo espera adentro? Seguro no tardará. De hecho, voy a llamarlo por teléfono para ver cuánto va a tardar, mientras tanto, adelante: está en su casa.- terminó señalándome el interior, para que entrara- Aquí encontrará sandalias.- me indicó con un gesto el rinconcito de la estancia donde se encontraban. Agradecí educadamente inclinando mi cabeza, al tiempo que ella se marchaba por el lado contrario.

Me quedé en el recibidor un buen rato, concentrando mi mente en la belleza y exquisitez con que estaba adornado el penthouse. Cada adorno, cada pared pintada de un color específico, cada mueble… todo tenía un porqué y creaba un ensamble perfecto. Seguía caminando y el lugar me sorprendía más y más: era amplio, luminoso, lleno de calidez y familiaridad. Me costaba creer que esa casa le perteneciera; una parte de mí creía que no iba con su estilo, mientras que la otra parte sentía que era perfecta para él.

-Hola, ¿quién eres tú?- me preguntó una suave vocecita que logró sacarme de mi ensimismamiento.

Lentamente volteé para ver de dónde provenían esas palabras y mis ojos se posaron en el extremo más alejado del sillón que estaba en la sala. La sorpresa en mi rostro debió ser evidente, aún y que traté de disimular lo más posible. En ese lugar vi sentada a una niña que llamó mi atención de inmediato: era la hija de Yamato. Sabía de su existencia, pero nunca había pasado por mi cabeza el imaginármela, o preguntar por su apariencia; pero ahí se encontraba, quieta y tranquila, esperando mi respuesta.

Pero yo estaba inmóvil frente a ella, luciendo como una idiota. Sus ojos me tenían prendida, simplemente no podía dejar de observarlos: en ella veía los mismos ojos brillantes de color azul zafiro que tantas veces había admirado en su padre. Sus pupilas poseían una mirada profunda e intensa, igual a la de él; pero por más parecidos que fueran, no me hacían sentir igual, en ningún sentido. Yo veía sus ojos y no encontraba el frío, ni la dureza, ni la soledad. Nada de eso estaba en esos ojitos que tanto habían sufrido en los pocos años que tenían de existir.

Los observaba y extrañamente veía… a mí.

Aún y que diferíamos en el color, en la forma, en el brillo y otras cosas, sus ojos parecían un espejo en el que me veía a mí misma, eran como un reflejo del alma. Sabía bien que por fuera estaba rota, triste y decepcionada, pero el alma nunca cambia. La niña era como una versión idealizada de mí: su mirada era curiosa, noble, llena de amor y ternura. Era la mirada de una niña feliz. Era la precisa mirada que yo tenía cuando era niña. Sin duda alguna, era un momento surreal.

-Me llamo Mimi Tachikawa.

Ella pareció no inmutarse ante la mención de mi nombre, simplemente subió la mirada y me sonrió. Esa sonrisa hizo que quisiera abalanzarme sobre ella y fundirla en un abrazo.

-Yo soy Aiko Ishida.- me respondió con simpleza, aunque noté en sus ojos una emoción y brillo particular, uno que no tenían antes.- Ven, siéntate conmigo.- dijo señalándome un lugar junto a ella; yo, obediente, me fui a sentar. Una vez que estuve acomodada, no pude evitar notar que la niña no me quitaba los ojos de encima y sonreía con emoción. Esto me desconcertó un poco, pero decidí no decir nada. Ella fue la que habló:

-Eres muy bonita.

-Gracias.- fue lo único que atiné a decirle.

-Te pareces a mi Barbie.- este comentario de parte de ella me llenó de ternura e incluso me hizo sonrojar, pero no notó mi reacción: se puso a buscar algo entre los juguetes que tenía a su lado en el sofá. Cuando finalmente encontró lo que buscaba, me lo mostró triunfante:- Mira, eres como ella.

Y me pasó una muñeca que era asombrosamente parecida a mí: con el cabello claro, los ojos castaños… ¡inclusive estábamos vestidas igual! Los jeans ajustados, la blusa blanca holgada, la chaqueta negra, las botas altas (que ya no llevaba, pues me había puesto las sandalias que me indicó el ama de llaves). Lo único que ella no tenía eran mis gafas oscuras de estilo aviador, de ahí en fuera nuestro parecido era casi una coincidencia extraña del destino.

-¿Quieres jugar conmigo? Iba a peinar a todas mis muñecas.

-Claro, aunque he perdido mucha práctica… no soy muy buena.- mencioné un poco distraída, pues mi atención estaba enfocada en otra cosa: el cabello de Aiko. En ese momento, me vino una idea a la mente- ¿Qué te parece si mejor yo te peino y tú peinas a tus muñecas?- le propuse con una sonrisa.

-¡Sí!- exclamó la pequeña. Acto seguido frunció los labios ligeramente y su expresión de tornó preocupada:- Aunque vas a batallar mucho, mi cabello es muy rebelde.- dijo levantando la mirada y observando su flequillo, que se movía en todas las direcciones excepto a la que originalmente debería estar dirigido.

-No te preocupes…- le mencioné con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro- he tenido mucha práctica.

Ella pareció no inmutarse por lo que le dije y comenzó a peinar el cabello de una de las muñecas con un pequeño cepillo de color rosa. Mis manos entonces lograron tocar la cabellera que tenía esa niña y que tanto me llamaba la atención.

Aiko era una niña pelirroja. Habiendo vivido en Estados Unidos, sabía que había muchas maneras de ser pelirroja y no necesariamente debías tener el cabello tan rojo como un tomate; sin embargo, la niña era una pelirroja verdadera, con el cabello rojizo intenso, tan intenso, que a la luz que entraba por la ventana algunos mechones parecían brillar como el cobre. En definitiva no era el mismo tono de su madre, era más profundo, aunque igual de maravilloso. El cabello de Sora fue algo que siempre quise tener, me parecía hermoso y especial, ¿o cuántas pelirrojas naturales existen en Japón?

A pesar del bonito color que poseía, su cabello revelaba las cosas de su vida que ella todavía no podía entender con claridad. Era delgado, frágil y escaso por las difíciles quimioterapias que había tenido que pasar para estar "bien". Me imaginaba que por esa razón (para compensar la falta de volumen que tenía) se lo habían dejado crecer y ahora sus puntas casi alcanzaban su cintura de manera dispareja. Su pelo parecía caerse con el más mínimo roce, por lo que traté de ser lo más cuidadosa posible.

Tomé uno de los cepillos que descansaban en la mesita de la sala y, con cuidado, comencé a peinarla. Su cabello rebelde no me asustaba, pues anteriormente yo lidiaba con una cabellera igual de rebelde que la que ella poseía: la de su padre. De cualquier manera, ambos parecían haber nacido para tener un cabello así, pues a Yamato le daba aquel aire atractivo y misterioso que poseía desde que éramos niños, mientras que a la niña le daba ese aire travieso y curioso que despedía aún a kilómetros de distancia.

Decidí que iba a hacerle una sencilla coleta trenzada, pero para darle un aire despreocupado y fresco, la acomodaríamos de lado. En cuanto comencé a levantarle el cabello, mis ojos se fijaron en su nuca y observé con claridad la blancura intensa de la piel de Aiko. Era blanquísima y tersa como la porcelana; inclusive a momentos parecía traslúcida, pues había fragmentos en los que sus venas eran completamente visibles. Además, sus hermosos y enormes ojos azules estaban rodeados de ojeras enormes, pocas veces vistas en una niña tan pequeña. A pesar de que tantas cosas sobre ella denotaban lo mal que lo había pasado, nada en su actitud revelaba su condición.

Hice la trencita, le acomodé el cabello y ajusté la coleta. En ese momento, le tendí un espejo y dije:

-Ya estás, pequeña.

Con sus manitas tomó el espejo y comenzó a moverlo alrededor de su cabeza, para apreciar el sencillo peinado que le había hecho. En ese momento dijo:

-Me gusta.- mencionó con simpleza- Es mucho más de lo que generalmente logra papá, o incluso Ayane.- en ese momento recordó algo y mencionó:- ¿Eres amiga de papá, Mimi?

Estaba a punto de responderle cuando llegó el ama de llaves con una expresión entre feliz y consternada; la niña y yo volteamos a verla al mismo tiempo y sus pequeños ojos se abrieron sorprendidos a más no poder. Esta reacción de su parte me preocupó, por lo que de inmediato le pregunté:

-¿Se encuentra bien?

-Sí, sí…- dijo, un poco más calmada: de verdad se había sorprendido

-¿Qué tienes, Ayane?- la cuestionó Aiko, quien la miraba fijamente con sus brillantes zafiros.

-No importa, nena.- le respondió con una sonrisa, intentando calmarla. Momentos después, volteó a verme- Señorita Mimi, lamento informarle que el señor Ishida no va a volver sino hasta más tarde. Lo siento.

-Oh, pues…- comencé a decir. ¡Diablos, por qué todo siempre tenía que salirnos al revés! Si por mí hubiera sido, habría empezado a gritar, inclusive a llorar, pero tenía enfrente a una niña que súbitamente se había tornado callada y seria. No podía, no podía hacerlo. _"Mimi, por favor, compórtate"_, me reprendí mentalmente, antes de decir algunas cosas un poco más coherentes:- Pues supongo que podré venir a verlo después…- mencioné rápidamente. No quería, más bien necesitaba salir de ahí- Hasta luego.- concluí levantándome y dirigiendo tanto a Ayane como a la niña la mueca más parecida a una sonrisa que podía hacer en ese momento. Casi estaba en el recibidor cuando escuché que alguien corría tras de mí.

-¡No te vayas!- exclamó y volteé para encontrarme con Aiko, quien ahora estaba sujeta a una de mis piernas, con sus sandalias posándose sobre mis descalzos pies- Puedes esperar aquí a que llegue papá… me estaba divirtiendo mucho… por favor, quédate.

Y entonces levantó su cabecita y me hizo observar fijamente las piedras preciosas que tenía por pupilas. Nuevamente encontré en esos ojos sinceridad y bondad, casi sentía que me estaba escaneando… ¿cómo era posible que esto sucediera con una niña que estuvo en el anonimato para mi durante tantísimo tiempo? Sin decir una sola palabra sentía una conexión intensa entre ella y yo, casi como si fuera la madre de esa pequeñita tan hermosa. No tuve pensamiento o corazón para negárselo, asentí con la cabeza y suspiré:

-Está bien, me quedaré.

La niña sonrió alegremente; corrió de nuevo hacia la sala, agitando sus bracitos cubiertos por una sencilla blusa a franjas rosas y anaranjadas, mientras las bermudas de mezclilla que llevaba puestas se agitaban de manera graciosa. Tardé poco tiempo en descubrir que le quedaban muy grandes, por lo que hice nota mental de preguntarle al ama de llaves la razón de eso. En la sala, veía que la chiquilla hablaba con emoción:

-¡Ayane, ella se va a quedar! ¡Se va a quedar! ¿Qué haremos ahora?

-Pues apenas iba a hacer la comida, pequeña…- comenzó la mujer, al tiempo que se me ocurrió una idea increíble:

-¿Qué les parece si yo preparo la comida?- mencioné con una sonrisa

-¿Cocinas?- preguntaron las dos al mismo tiempo, con mirada atónita y cara de incredulidad.

-A eso me dedico, soy chef.

-¿De verdad, señorita? Me sentiría muy apenada, porque es mi trabajo y…- comenzó el ama de llaves un poco nerviosa.

-Ayane, para mí sería un honor cocinar para ustedes.- dije tomándole las manos suavemente- Por favor.

-Claro, señorita, será un placer.- dijo sonriente- La cocina está a su completa disposición, y está equipada con todo lo que pudiera necesitar. Si falta algo, puede mandarse pedir.

-Primero hay que ver qué vamos a cocinar… ¿de qué tienen antojo?

-¡Onigiri de chocolate!- exclamó rápidamente la pequeña con una sonrisa traviesa.

-Eso no es propiamente la comida, Aiko.- dijo el ama de llaves, cargando a la pequeña y sentándola en sus piernas- Creo que deberíamos comer pollo y verduras, ¿ qué te parece?

-Verduras.- dijo al pequeña con tono malhumorado- No me gustan las verduras.

-Sí, pero recuerda que…- comenzó Ayane con paciencia.

-Ya lo sé, ya lo sé, tengo que comerlas para mejorar.- mencionó esto último intentando imitar la voz de su mucama- Eso no significa que me tengan que gustar.

Vaya, la niña tenía el carácter fuerte. Y no había nada de raro en ello, puesto que tanto su madre como su padre eran personas con ese mismo tipo de temperamento. Sin embargo, el carácter de la niña distaba mucho de los fuertes arranques de furia que poseía Sora, quien se ponía histérica si las cosas no salían como ella las planeaba, aunque tampoco se parecía al de su padre, frío y rencoroso. Entonces, ¿de dónde provenía su carácter fuerte? La respuesta era sencilla: de la firmeza de sus decisiones.

Para tener apenas seis años, sabía lo que quería. No era simple enojo o capricho, sino que tenía una razón válida para comportarse de esa manera. Escucharla decir esas palabras, palabras tan comunes que parecería que estoy sacando conclusiones muy elaboradas de algo que no es, me hicieron sentir que no era a Aiko a quien estaba escuchando, sino a mí misma hace veintitrés años. En verdad estaba anonadada, pues en menos de tres horas ya había tenido más experiencias surrealistas que las que tiene una persona en toda su vida. Decidí quitar mi cara de estúpida de enfrente de ellas y entré sin chistar en la cocina, al tiempo que sentía los pasos de Ayane detrás de mí.

-¿Ya decidió qué quiere preparar, señorita?- me preguntó la mucama con interés.

-Ayane, no me hable de usted. No tiene porque ser tan respetuosa conmigo, me haría feliz si me llamara Mimi.- le dije a la mujer con una sonrisa, apoyando mi cuerpo en la barra de la cocina.

-Está bien.- murmuró un poco apenada- ¿Qué piensas cocinar, Mimi?

-Pues usted dijo que quería pollo y verduras, pero la niña se mostraba un poco renuente…- reflexioné más para mí misma que para Ayane- ¿Generalmente cómo comen el pollo?

-Más que nada hervido o con algunos aderezos, pero nada del otro mundo. ¿Por qué?- preguntó con curiosidad.

-Porque me parece que les voy a hacer una sopa al "Meems Style".- le contesté con una sonrisa divertida- ¿Comen sopa muy seguido?

-No, sobre todo porque a la niña no le gusta del todo… - dijo un poco preocupada- No sé si sea una buena idea…

-Es que no han probado mi sopa.- dije un poco presumida pero, ¿qué tenía de malo? Las sopas y los postres eran mi especialidad, no podía evitarlo.

-¿En qué te puedo ayudar?- preguntó rápidamente Ayane: esa mujer en verdad parecía incansable, me hacía sentir un poco floja.

Primeramente asomé mi cabeza al refrigerador, para cerciorarme de que todo lo que necesitaríamos estaba disponible. Se supone que al estar en una casa que no es la mía, no debería de tomarme esa clase de libertades, pero… no sabía cómo expresarlo, pero esa cocina era muy cálida y de cierta manera me hacía sentir cómoda, casi como si estuviera en mi propia casa o en la cocina de mi negocio en América: casi parecía diseñada para mí. Me dí cuenta que teníamos todo lo que ocupábamos y encargué a Ayane que desmenuzara el pollo mientras yo cortaba las verduras. En una cacerola coloqué el agua y dejé que hirviera a fuego muy bajo, para conservar mejor la temperatura.

Las dos estábamos sentadas frente a frente en la mesa de la cocina, muy calladas durante largo rato hasta que rompí el silencio:

-Ayane, ¿cuánto tiempo lleva trabajando para el señor Ishida?- mentalmente pensé en la pregunta que acababa de articular; ¿desde cuándo hablaba de Yamato como el "señor Ishida"? En verdad me sentía un poco extraña.

-Tengo aquí seis años. Llegué a esta casa cuando Aiko tenía apenas dos semanas de nacida.- dijo con ternura, como si recordara la imagen pequeña e indefensa de la hermosa criaturita. Me miró a los ojos y por la mirada que tenía, se dio cuenta de lo que quería preguntarle- Así es, he visto a la niña en todas sus etapas hasta el momento.- agregó, como queriendo reprimir un sentimiento.

-Es que…- comencé un poco dudosa, aunque decidí ir al grano- noté que a la niña la ropa le queda muy grande, ¿a qué se debe esto?

-Oh, me imagino que sabe de la enfermedad de la niña...- yo asentí con la cabeza y ella continuó- Pues debido a los tratamientos ella se debilitó mucho, ocasionando que su peso disminuyera de manera alarmante.- dijo el ama de llaves con voz seria; una hojeada discreta a las expresiones de su rostro me informó que quería echarse a llorar- En la peor parte de la enfermedad estaba pesando aproximadamente diez kilogramos, siendo que su peso debería ser el doble… hace poco que determinaron que ya no respondía, entonces estamos intentando mantenerla sana, pero es complicado. Tiene que ganar peso y su ropa de antes nos sirve de referencia.

-Oh, entiendo…- dije haciendo esfuerzos enormes por no empezar a llorar- Ahora con más razón prepararé la sopa: es muy sustanciosa, le va a hacer bien.

-Es una niña muy especial, ¿no crees?- me preguntó con una ligera sonrisa- No tienes ni un día de haberla conocido y ya la quieres.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?- pregunté fingiendo sorpresa, gesto que hizo que las dos nos echáramos a reír. Después de un momento, me recargué en el respaldo y sonreí levemente- Es demasiado especial. Me recuerda mucho a…- apenas iba a mencionarlo, pero me detuve- no importa.- concluí meneando la cabeza y concentrando mi atención en cortar las verduras. Después de unos minutos en silencio, el ama de llaves dijo:

-Ustedes dos se parecen mucho.

Sus palabras me sacaron de mi ensimismamiento y me causaron una cierta duda. Sin dejar de cortar, volteé a verla y pregunté educadamente:

-¿Quiénes nos parecemos mucho?

-La niña y usted… digo, tú. Fue por eso que me sorprendí mucho hace rato: las dos voltearon a verme y podría jurar que a pesar de la diferencia de edad, eran dos personas iguales las que me observaban.

-¿En verdad?- pregunté sin poder contener mi emoción, mucho menos mi sorpresa.

-Sí, Mimi, en verdad.- dijo sacando las manos del recipiente donde desmenuzaba el pollo- Terminé con el pollo, ¿hay alguna otra cosa que necesites?

-No, Ayane, la sopa no tardará casi nada, solo falta el cocimiento, pero ahora debemos preparar el onigiri. ¿Sería tan amable de preparar el arroz mientras le doy los últimos toques a la sopa?

-Por supuesto.- mencionó el ama de llaves mientras yo me acercaba a la cacerola con agua a punto de ebullición. Todo acerca de la cocina era como un sueño para mí: era mi pasión… ¡era mi vida! Era un santuario sagrado en el que me dedicaba a adorar a los alimentos, convirtiéndome en su fiel esclava y sirviente. Amaba el calor de la estufa y el horno. Amaba el frío congelante de la nevera. Amaba poner la mesa, decorar los platos, servir la comida. Amaba cortar verduras, amaba sentir el vapor del agua caliente, amaba amasar, freír, tostar, hervir, mezclar, batir, calentar, hornear, fundir… ¡inclusive amaba recoger los platos y lavarlos! Para mí, el tiempo en la cocina era una experiencia disfrutable y amena, me sentía plena en todo sentido.

Con cuidado comencé a vaciar en la cacerola los ingredientes de la sopa: el pollo desmenuzado, las verduras y finalmente, los fideos. Puse algunas especias y la dejé a fuego lento, para que tuviera consistencia. Ayane ya había vaciado los granos de arroz dentro de un recipiente amplio, por lo que tomé una caja de chocolate de la despensa para prepararlo. Por lo general, este chocolate ya venía listo (y tenía un buen sabor), pero prefería enriquecerlo con una receta personal.

-Ayane,- pregunté súbitamente, recordando algo- ¿la niña tiene alguna alergia?

-No, señorita… digo, Mimi.- me dijo un tanto apenada- Es que no me acostumbro, lo siento.

-No se preocupe, Ayane, ya se acostumbrará.- le respondí con una sonrisa ligera- Gracias.

Vacié el chocolate de la cajita en un bowl de acero inoxidable y comencé a batirlo con movimientos circulares, a fin de que acremara y fuera más sencillo rellenar los onigiris. Saqué diversos ingredientes de los estantes: diversas clases de azúcar, algunas nueces pulverizadas e inclusive frutos rojos secos; cada ingrediente tenía su momento para integrarse a la mezcla y había que batir de maneras distintas para que fuera adquiriendo la consistencia deseada. Esta era una receta original mía, la cual había incluído en diversos banquetes con gran éxito y esperaba con todo mi corazón que la niña la encontrara de su agrado.

Cuando finalmente estuvo listo el chocolate, comencé a formar los onigiris. Tomaba puñados de arroz y hacía una especie de recipiente de buen tamaño. Con una cuchara, ahuecaba el centro y colocaba una generosa cantidad de chocolate, para finalmente cubrirlo con otra capa de arroz, dándole forma de óvalo. Gracias a Dios, el arroz que había preparado el ama de llaves era perfecto para el onigiri, pues tenía que estar pegajoso, a fin de que el platillo no perdiera su forma. Una vez que terminé con ellos, los acomodé en un platón y los reservé para después.

Pensé que la sopa ya debía estar lista y en efecto, al acercarme a la cacerola a verificarlo, descubrí que ya era momento de servirla. Ahora sí, lo que seguía ya iba a ser una completa obra de Mimi Tachikawa.

-Ayane, ¿por qué no se sienta a la mesa con la niña? Ya todo está listo.

-De acuerdo, seño… Mimi.- me respondió sonriendo con la mirada al tiempo que salía de la cocina.

Tomé los platos de otra alacena y comencé a servir en ellos la sopa. Acto seguido, saqué una gran jarra que llené de té verde frío. Coloqué en una bandeja todo lo que llevaría a la mesa y salí de la cocina con ella en las manos. Entré despacio al comedor y traté de guardar en mi memoria cada detalle de este momento: ver a la querida ama de llaves de la niña hablando animadamente con ella, el fino comedor de caoba brillante, la mesa perfectamente puesta y bien arreglada… era un sueño.

Sentí cómo los zafiros de la niña estaban atentos a cada movimiento que hacía y cuando finalmente pude levantar la vista para observarla, me dedicó una de las sonrisas más sinceras que jamás hubiese visto y, ¿por qué no? También era una de las más hermosas, aún y que su sonrisa se viera incompleta debido a que estaba mudando los dientes. Coloqué la bandeja con cuidado en la mesa y fui entregando los platos llenos de sopa con sus respectivos palillos. Tomé la jarra de té y serví en los vasos este delicioso líquido; una vez que estuvo todo arreglado, coloqué la charola de lado y procedí a sentarme a la mesa. Mi mirada estaba expectante ante la reacción que tendrían mis comensales.

-¡Está deliciosa!- exclamó sorprendida Aiko- ¡Deliciosa! ¡Y a mí no me gusta la sopa, Mimi! ¿Qué le pusiste?- dijo tomando más fideos con los palillos y metiéndoselos en la boca, saboreándolos con deleite.

-Es una receta secreta, pequeña, pero gracias por el cumplido.

-¿Me enseñarás a prepararla un día?- preguntó con la boca llena de sopa.

-Por supuesto, sería un placer.- determiné con una sonrisa, mientras comenzaba a tomar mis fideos.

-Es una sopa excelente, Mimi.- me felicitó Ayane- ¿Dónde estudiaste para ser chef?

-En la sede que tiene Le Cordon Bleu aquí en Tokio.- mencioné con un suspiro nostálgico. La mención de mi antigua escuela me hizo recordar algunos momentos de mi época universitaria, donde yo era la única de mis amigos que no estaba en la Todai. Ese hecho me entristecía mucho, aunque la cocina era mi pasión y no pensaba dejarla por nada: prefería conformarme con verlos durante los fines de semana a abandonar mi carrera. Continuamos la comida en silencio hasta que Aiko dijo:

-Quiero más sopa.

La mirada de incredulidad que mostró Ayane no puede describirse con palabras. ¡Hacía tanto tiempo que no escuchaba a la niña pedir más comida! Levantó su cabeza para ver mejor a la niña y luego dirigió sus ojos grisáceos hacia mí, aún sorprendida por lo que una simple sopa pudo lograr. Yo, un tanto intimidada por esta acción, atiné a decir con timidez:

-Cla-cla… claro, pequeña…- dije levantándome de la mesa y yendo por más sopa para la niña. Cuando volví con el plato, comió su nueva porción con deleite, saboreando los deliciosos fideos, el caldo humeante y los vegetales… ¡incluso Ayane quiso más sopa! Una vez que mis comensales terminaron, pregunté:

-¿Ya están llenas?

-Me quedó un huequito.- confesó con ternura la hija de Yamato- ¿Y tú, Ayane?

-Creo que también tengo espacio para algo más…- mencionó con complicidad, pues ella sabía qué vendría ahora.

No hubo necesidad de que hablaran más: me introduje en la cocina y salí triunfante con una charola llena de grandes onigiris que coloqué en la mesa. Yo me sentía muy complacida con mi trabajo y mi recompensa más grande fue ver la cara de emoción de la niña, quién inmediatamente se dio cuenta de qué contenía la charola y pegó un gritito ahogado.

-¡Onigiris!- exclamó emocionada y pronto sus mejillas se tornaron rosadas, como si se hubiera apenado de lo que hizo- ¿Puedo tomar uno?- me preguntó algo cohibida.

-¡Por supuesto! Los hice para ti, toma los que gustes, pero… es una receta secreta mía, así que no son onigiris tradicionales, ¿de acuerdo, pequeña?

Aiko asintió brevemente con la cabeza y yo tomé asiento, un tanto nerviosa por la respuesta que mi receta tendría ante mi pequeña, pero muy importante espectadora. Comencé a observar con atención mis uñas: siempre bien limpias, cortas y despintadas, como toda buena chef debe tenerlas. Para calmar mi nerviosismo, comencé a tronarme ligeramente los dedos, acción que sabía estaba mal, pero me tranquilizaba. Tan concentrada estaba en mis manos, que no noté que tanto la niña como Ayane prácticamente me gritaban por atención:

-¡Mimi!

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunté sobresaltada y, por qué no decirlo, un tanto asustada.

-¡Mimi, esto está delicioso!- exclamó la pequeña emocionada- Es lo más rico que he probado en mi vida, Mimi… ¡es delicioso!- repitió con esa sonrisa tan suya- Quisiera comer más y más, pero ya no puedo, estoy muy llena.- esto último lo dijo dándose una palmadita en la barriga.

-Ya no comas, pequeña, pueden guardar los que sobraron y comerlos después… asegúrate de guardarle uno a tu papá.- agregué, queriendo sonar lo más despreocupada posible, mientras me dirigía a la cocina a lavar y guardar todo lo que utilicé para preparar los alimentos. Gracias a Dios en la cocina había una lavavajillas, lo cual hacía el trabajo de recoger más sencillo. Cuando salí de la cocina, encontré a Ayane sentada en el sillón y a Aiko cómodamente acostada, con su cabellera rojiza cubriendo el regazo de su ama de llaves. Sintiéndome un poco fuera de lugar, me senté en el sillón individual y nos quedamos en silencio durante un buen rato; no era uno de esos silencios incómodos que se dan entre las personas cuando apenas se conocen, sino que- por más bizarro que llegue a sonar- las tres nos sentíamos en confianza, como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. Esto y nada más era lo que debías hacer después de comer: relajarte con tranquilidad en compañía de aquellos con quienes compartiste un ritual tan personal y especial como es la comida… algo sencillamente indescriptible.

Escuchaba a Aiko parlotear sobre varias cosas, entre ellas algunos juguetes y programas de televisión que frecuentaba ver. Me encontraba tan cómoda ahí, que sin darme cuenta cerré los ojos, mientras que un recuerdo que creía estaba escondido en lo más recóndito de mi memoria arribó a mi mente…

* * *

_Era una tarde de Diciembre cuando Mimi y Yamato paseaban tranquilamente por una enorme tienda departamental. Parecían flotar en su propia burbuja, lejos del bullicio que causaban las personas y sus compras de pánico, pues en pocas semanas sería Navidad y todos buscaban regalos para sus seres queridos. Ellos no estaban precisamente buscando regalos, pero si encontraban algo de su agrado, no dudarían en comprarlo._

_Simple y complicado. Tranquilo e intenso. Independiente y unido. Así eran ellos, así era su noviazgo. A pesar de ser tan jóvenes, manejaban su relación de manera que pudieran estar juntos sin cansarse el uno del otro. Eran los pequeños detalles los que contaban para ellos: la mano de él sosteniendo delicadamente la de ella, el jugueteo discreto de sus dedos entrelazados, las tímidas miradas que se lanzaban con discreción… estar juntos les parecía natural._

_Ya habían paseado por el departamento de Música, donde ambos habían gastado grandes cantidades de saliva observando diversos instrumentos y discos compactos, además de que- a petición de Matt- pasaron una buena cantidad de tiempo en Electrónica, donde admiró en todo su esplendor a las Macs que reposaban relucientes en los aparadores. Él había dicho que le regalarían una en Navidad y debido a esto, Mimi había conseguido comprarle (después de pedírselo a su padre por tres días seguidos) algunos de los programas de producción y edición musical más sofisticados: ahora finalmente podría comenzar a grabar, tal como él soñaba._

_Ahora, por petición de la castaña, se dirigían a la Juguetería, una de las más grandes de todo el país. A pesar de que ya no eran unos niños, los dos se emocionaron como tales al ver la enorme cantidad de juguetes que había. Corrieron por los pasillos observando muñecos, cochecitos, bicicletas y demás novedades. Sin embargo, nada superaría la emoción que sintió Mimi en el momento que entraron a la sección de las Barbies, pues lo que vio casi le detiene el corazón. _

_Caminó despacio hasta el final del pasillo, admirando el esplendor rosado de la rubia más famosa del mundo. Estaban muchas que ella ya conocía, pero había igual cantidad de nuevas con ropa y oficios distintos. Al final del pasillo, sin embargo, había grandes cajas de color rojo que ella no tardó en notar; se apresuró hacia ellas y su quijada casi alcanza el piso cuando observó con cuidado lo que éstas contenían: las muñecas en edición coleccionable de las princesas de Disney._

_Y ahí estaban, todas y cada una de ellas con sus vestuarios más elegantes: Cenicienta, Aurora, Bella, Ariel, Pocahontas, Megara, Mulan, Blanca Nieves… con esfuerzo apartó la caja del mostrador y la sostuvo en sus brazos, admirando embelesada a las muñecas que contenía. La sonrisa que tenía en el rostro se ampliaba cada vez más y el brillo en sus ojos aumentaba constantemente. Volteó a ver a su novio con emoción y le dijo con la voz ahogada:_

_-Matt, ¿me las compras?_

_En cuanto Yamato observó lo que contenía la enorme caja roja, una discreta sonrisa se formó en su rostro y le respondió con algo de risa en la voz:_

_-¿No estás algo grandecita para muñecas?- esto lo dijo entornando los ojos como queriéndole decir "¿Meems, es en serio?"_

_-No, nunca se es muy grande como para muñecas.- acotó la castaña con rapidez- Anda, por favor, Matt… ¡míralas!- dijo volteando la caja para que las pudiera observar- ¿Acaso no son preciosas?_

_-¿Cuánto cuestan?- preguntó un tanto resignado._

_-8547 yenes.- dijo mirando la etiqueta con expresión preocupada- Creo que es mucho dinero, no te preocupes.- mencionó con algo de tristeza en la voz, mientras volvía a poner la caja en el mostrador- Vámonos._

_Mientras caminaban, Yamato no pudo evitar percibir el aire de tristeza que tenía la mirada de Mimi. Él la conocía mucho y sabía cuánto le gustaban esas muñecas, pero 8547 yenes era mucho dinero, él muy apenas llevaba 3000 en el bolsillo. Sin embargo, súbitamente recordó la tarjeta de crédito que su padre le había entregado "solamente para las emergencias". ¿Esto calificaba como una emergencia? Volteó a ver a su novia y el amor que sentía por ella salió a borbotones; no pudo evitarlo, las palabras salieron solas de sus labios:_

_-Mi Aiko preciosa… anda, vamos por esas muñecas.- dijo con una ligera sonrisa ante la cara de asombro que puso su novia…_

* * *

-¡Mimi! ¡Mimi! ¡MIMI!- rápidamente desperté de mi recuerdo y observé frente a mí el rostro preocupado de la pequeña Aiko, quien parecía un poco asustada- ¿Estás bien?

-Sí… sí, pequeña, solo estaba algo cansada, pero estoy bien.- contesté frotándome los ojos un momento.

-¿Por qué no vamos al patio? Tal vez solo necesitas un poco de aire fresco, ¿no crees?- me dijo Ayane con una sonrisa, mientras las tres nos dirigíamos hacia una puerta corrediza que estaba al final de la sala. Aún y que vivían en un penthouse, éste no dejaba de ser un departamento, por lo que el patio era pequeño. De cualquier manera, se notaba que le dedicaban tiempo, pues estaba perfectamente cuidado, con pasto verde y diversas flores plantadas alrededor; sillas de jardín, un asador, así como varios juguetes de Aiko desordenados alrededor. Toda esta atmósfera tranquila me hacía sentir muy relajada, y el casi ocaso aderezaba perfectamente la ocasión. Era perfecto.

Mientras el ama de llaves y yo tomábamos asiento en una de las sillas de jardín, Aiko buscaba entre los numerosos juguetes del patio algo con qué entretenerse. No tardó en hallar lo que deseaba, una simple cuerda de saltar azul se convirtió en su diversión: comenzó a saltar, saltar, saltar sin parar, cada vez más rápido, hasta que pronto siguió saltando y corriendo alrededor del patio, al tiempo que yo la observaba atentamente. Una vez que se cansó, se sentó en el pasto por un momento para luego continuar.

-Saltar la cuerda es el mejor ejercicio que puede hacer ahora.- me comentó Ayane- Fortalece sus brazos y sus piernas, además de que aprende a controlar la respiración… el doctor lo recomendó y a ella le gusta, se ha vuelto muy buena.

-¿Antes no podía?- me sentía un poco idiota preguntando eso, pero me costaba trabajo pensar en una niña que no pudiera saltar la cuerda, cuando en realidad era algo que debería darse de manera natural.

-No que no pudiera, sino que batallaba mucho, se cansaba muy rápido y el caso era que la ayudara, no que la hiciera sentir mal. Así que poco a poco lo seguía intentando hasta que lo logró; ahora salta muy bien.- mencionó sonriente- Cuando yo era pequeña, recuerdo que durante el receso de la escuela saltábamos sin parar, todas las niñas juntas. ¿Tú no saltabas?- me preguntó y apenas iba a contestarle cuando la vocecita de Aiko me llamó:

-Mimi, ¿quieres jugar?

-Claro, pequeña.- dije, no sin antes ofrecerle una disculpa a Ayane por la interrupción- ¿A qué quieres jugar?- la interrogué en cuanto estuve más cerca.

-¿Saltas?- me dijo con una sonrisa pícara mientras me tendía una cuerda color verde.

-¿Tú qué crees?- la reté juguetonamente mientras comenzaba a saltar animosamente a modo de calentamiento, pasando después a estilos más complicados: salto largo, salto corto, cruzado, corriendo… la niña no tardó en seguirme y trató de imitar los estilos que no conocía, hasta que vi la cara asombrada de la mucama:- Era la campeona de Odaiba, Ayane.- mencioné sonriente. Pasamos el tiempo enseñando a la pequeña pelirroja los estilos que no conocía, incluso el ama de llaves nos ayudó y pronto pudo dominar los estilos más sencillos. No nos quedamos solo con la cuerda, sino que pronto jugamos un poco de béisbol y básquetbol, así como a las atrapadas, terminando rendidas las tres, tendidas en el pasto mientras observábamos el atardecer de la ciudad.

-¿Mimi, vas a venir otro día?- preguntó Aiko volteando a verme.

-Pues… no lo sé, aunque tú puedes ir a visitarme cuando quieras.

-¿De verdad?- me dijo emocionada.

-Claro, solo anúnciate como Aiko Ishida, para saber que eres tú y hacerte pasar.- respondí sonriente.

En ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa y Ayane se puso de pie rápidamente para ir a responder. Un par de minutos más tarde regresó sonriente:

-Era el señor Yamato, dijo que ya estaba en camino a la casa.

-¡Ya va a llegar papá!- exclamó la niña emocionada, mientras se sentaba junto a su mucama, hablando sobre cosas como la cena y algunos paseos.

Yo también me incorporé y mil ideas corrían por mi mente: ¿de verdad podría ver a Yamato? En la tarde que llegué estaba totalmente dispuesta, pero pasar la tarde con su hija y su mucama puso las cosas en perspectiva. Los nervios volvieron a atacarme, mientras una voz en mi mente decía _"¡Corre, Mimi, corre!"_. Sin pensarlo dos veces más, me levanté de inmediato, diciendo atropelladamente:

-Lo siento mucho, ya me tengo que ir…

-¿Qué, te vas ya?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo Ayane y la niña; esta última con expresión afligida exclamó:- ¡Pero papá ya viene!

-Sí, pequeña, pero tengo algunas diligencia que no puedo posponer, lo siento muchísimo…- dije tratando de encarrerarme hacia la puerta a fin de que no me fuera tan difícil despedirme.

-¿Nos volveremos a ver?- dijo la pequeña con voz anhelante, poniéndose justo enfrente de mí, haciendo que la observara fijamente. Yo me puse en cuclillas para quedar a su altura, y viéndola a los ojos (sentía que estaba a punto de llorar) asentí con la cabeza. Ella alargó sus bracitos y los colocó en mi cuello, abrazándome y dijo casi en un susurro:

-Adiós, ma… Mimi- rectificó, con chapitas sobre sus blancas mejillas.

Yo me quedé helada con lo que casi escuché, así que apresuré el paso: me despedí de Ayane con una leve inclinación de cabeza, busqué mis botas en el recibidor y salí casi corriendo del penthouse. Una vez que me encontré en la seguridad de mi coche, respiré hondo, tratando de entender las acciones de esa tarde tan mágica como extraña. Sentía el corazón vibrando en mi pecho, temblando al compás de todo mi cuerpo… ¿cómo las cosas pueden complicarse tanto? ¿es que acaso nos esperan cosas tan maravillosas que primero tenemos que sufrir todo esto? Miré hacia el techo esperando una señal inexistente y solté un suspiro… ¿qué me había pasado?

Y de pronto, vino a mi mente un collage de imágenes de la tarde: el peinado, la comida, los juegos… y sentí que valdría la pena hacer un esfuerzo. Sentí que todo aquello estaba destinado a ser. Sentí el vibrante aplomo del espíritu cuando has hecho algo bien. Y supe que no había fronteras, ni límites, ni espacio, ni tiempo: me dediqué a sentir.

Y por un momento, por un fugaz momento, fui feliz…

Ése fue el primer día de Junio, el primero de siete de los días que me marcaron de por vida: el día en que conocí a Aiko Ishida.

* * *

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Valió la pena la espera? El propósito del capítulo pues era mostrar a Aiko en acción, pues anteriormente aparecía pero no tenía gran relevancia: ahora ella fue el centro de atención, todo se trató sobre ella y por eso esta parte está nombrada en su honor. **

**Bueno, ya se dieron cuenta de la afinidad entre la niña y Meems, la forma en que congeniaron y cómo pasaron la tarde. Y también les puse otro flashback de la relación Mimi-Matt, donde se menciona el nombre de Aiko, ¿qué querrá decir? Lo descubrirán en el próximo capítulo que, por cierto… ¡será el tan esperado reencuentro! :B Les aseguro que les va a encantar, no los voy a decepcionar.**

**Además, como se habrán dado cuenta, ¡éste fue el primer día de Junio! Como el título del fic lo indica, serán siete días que marcarán por completo la vida de Matt y Mimi en el presente, todos relacionados con el pasado que tuvieron. Para descubrir lo qué pasó con nuestra pareja favorita van a tener que ponerle atención a los flashbacks, que a partir del siguiente capítulo aparecerán con mayor frecuencia. No les quiero adelantar gran cosa del siguiente capítulo, porque es el que todos han estado esperando, pero créanme que no los voy a defraudar.**

**Muchas gracias a todos los que dejan reviews, me hacen sentir muy bien respecto a mi trabajo y son la razón de que continúe escribiendo. Les debo una disculpa enorme, mil perdones por no actualizar tan seguido, pero es que entre la Universidad, el tiempo y otras cosas, pues no tengo mucha oportunidad. Si les gusta "Siete Días de Junio", hagan el favor de recomendarla, porque un poquitín de reviews más ayudarían a mi espíritu y a que actualice más pronto. Ya les mandé los replies de sus RR y gracias a los que no tienen cuenta, como Teo, Lesli y Mega :D**

**Nos leemos pronto, ¡un beso enorme!**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia***


	7. Indescriptible

**¡Hola! Pues bueno, creo que ahora me tardé menos en actualizar y en verdad siento mucho la demora, pero la Universidad me tiene loca (estudio Letras, lo cual implica que debo leer un libro a la semana, además de hacer la investigación correspondiente, sin mencionar las materias de apoyo como Historia, Análisis y Filosofía, además de los entrenamientos de basketball) y créanme que tengo que buscar tiempo hasta debajo de las piedras para pensar en el fic y escribir. **

**Antes de que lo olvide, en este capítulo aparecen tres flashbacks en cada cambio de escenario; es decir, corta la escena y va flashback. Aclaro para que no se vayan a sentir confundidos porque en los capítulos previos las flashbacks eran anunciados. Ya no los entretengo más, ¡adelante!**

Capítulo 7: Indescriptible

A pesar de haber pedido mis vacaciones unos cuantos días atrás y de que éstas fueron aceptadas sin ninguna clase de reclamo, esa mañana me llamó Katsumi al móvil para pedirme que fuera por favor a la oficina. Al parecer, se iba a realizar una junta muy importante para formalizar el contrato con Ayumi, una nueva cantante, y mi presencia era indispensable para que el trato se cerrara como era debido: la señorita se negaba a plasmar una sola firma sin que yo estuviera presente, dado era su productor. Desgraciadamente, ella era tan talentosa como caprichosa, así que después de hacer una pequeña rabieta, determiné levantarme de mis horas de sueño inexistente para acudir a la dichosa reunión.

-Katsumi,- mencioné su nombre con tono quejumbroso en el momento en que la ví- ¡no es justo! ¡Hoy empezaban mis vacaciones!- rápidamente y sintiéndola un tanto nerviosa me tendió unas carpetas repletas de papeles que comencé a revisar de inmediato- Ya tenía todo el día planificado con Ayane y la niña, íbamos a ir al zoológico… ya te imaginarás su carita cuando le dije que tenía que venir a la oficina.- para entonces seguía de pie, mientras mi asistente se movía alrededor de la oficina buscando más carpetas. Tomé asiento, mientras pasaba los documentos, revisando que estuvieran en orden- Pero no, la señorita Ayumi tenía que salir con sus caprichitos…- esto último lo dije sin disimular la molestia que me causaba- ¿Por qué siempre me pasan estas cosas a mí?

-¡Yamato, yo sé, yo sé! ¡Fue lo primero que les dije!- exclamó mi asistente, exasperada como nunca antes la había visto- Les dije que habías pedido un permiso vacacional indefinido y que éste había sido aprobado, pero ya los conoces: dijeron que no importaba, que te necesitaban de urgencia, que estaban dispuestos a pagarte el día al triple si así era necesario, pero que debías venir aquí… no sabes la vergüenza que me dio tener que despertarte, lo siento mucho- concluyó mirando al piso apenada. Me dí cuenta que estaba siendo injusto con ella, así que me levanté de mi asiento y me acerqué a su lugar:

-Kat, lo siento, yo… yo soy un tonto. Solo estaba pensando en mí mismo, me molesté y ya sabes que me pongo como idiota cuando eso sucede. Perdón.- finalicé apenado. Ella levantó su rostro y una sonrisa salió de sus labios, lo cual me tranquilizó- Sigamos revisando los papeles.

Ya que terminamos de preparar los documentos que serían leídos, firmados y aprobados en la reunión, mi asistente se encargó de arreglar un poco la sala de juntas donde nos encerraríamos los ejecutivos junto con la caprichosa Ayumi. Estuvimos horas y horas en aquella salita; vaya, yo estaba acostumbrado a esta clase _meetings_ de estilo maratónico, pero nunca me había sentido tan desesperado porque terminaran, suponía que era la molestia inicial de haber tenido que cancelar mis planes iniciales. Gracias a Dios, las negociaciones salieron a pedir de boca y no hubo mayor problema con los términos del contrato final, que se firmó alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Me apresuré a recoger mis cosas y entré como relámpago a la oficina con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro… ¡vacaciones, ahí voy!

-¿Todo en orden?- me preguntó Katsumi, visiblemente complacida.

-Sí, todo salió muy bien, mejor de lo que esperaba porque conociendo a la diva…- dejé inconclusa la frase, pues ella sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando- Ya quiero llegar a casa.- dije feliz; nos quedamos en silencio durante unos momentos mientras yo terminaba de arreglar varias cosas en mi escritorio. Cuando abrí el cajón, observé que tenía un legajo membretado a nombre de mi asistente; hice una ligera mueca y se lo tendí a través de la mesa, pues ella estaba cómodamente sentada en una de las sillas que tenía frente a mí- Ten, esto es para tí.

-Espero que no sea más trabajo o una carta de despido, Ishida…- dijo en tono bromista, pero en cuanto lo abrió, en su rostro se reflejó un ligero shock- ¿Esto es en serio?- me preguntó con voz temblorosa.

-Lamentablemente, lo es, Katsumi.- dije con toda la seriedad del mundo que podía mostrar en ese momento. Ella entonces volteó a verme con los ojos un tanto empañados y soltó con un hilo de voz:

- Eres el mejor jefe del mundo… ¡yo también tengo vacaciones!- exclamó con emoción.

-El cretino de tu jefe tenía que recompensarte de alguna manera, mira que te hago trabajar horas extras y cumples con funciones que van más allá de tu desempeño laboral sin chistar siquiera… te las tienes más que merecidas.- mencioné, complacido por el hecho de que la sorpresa fuera tan bien recibida.

-¡Gracias, Yamato! ¡Muchas gracias!- me dijo, levantándose de su asiento para abrazarme-De verdad que más que mi jefe, eres mi amigo.

-Sabes que es un placer para mí, pero tengo que irme, me esperan en casa.- concluí despidiéndome de ella y saliendo a la libertad, saliendo a ver a mi hija… saliendo a mi hogar.

* * *

_En el Parque Suntori, un par de jovencitos estaban recargados en un enorme roble a orillas del gran lago, observando cómo el sol de Junio estaba a punto de empezar a formar uno de esos atardeceres que disfrutaban tanto. Habían acudido ahí para el picnic de despedida de Mimi, quien en la mañana estaría partiendo a los Estados Unidos. Sus amigos se encontraban jugueteando con el agua, salpicándose y chapoteando, mientras los que se encontraban sentados los miraban divertidos._

_-Gracias por pasar conmigo el día de hoy.- le dijo la castaña jovencita al rubio que la abrazaba._

_-No tienes que agradecerme, tenía que hacerlo.- respondió el aludido mirándola fijamente a los ojos, acción que siempre la ponía por lo menos un poco nerviosa._

_-Sí, pero… esta vez incluso cancelaste la práctica con la banda.- mencionó Mimi un poco sorprendida._

_-No es la primera vez que la cancelo por tí.- le recordó Yamato con los ojos cerrados, apoyando su cabeza en una de sus manos._

_-Nunca la cancelas por completo, siempre vas aunque sea media hora y admiro tanto tu compromiso con ellos… esta vez fue diferente, simplemente no fuiste… y no quiero que los Teenage Wolves me vayan a odiar.- esto último lo dijo con un poco de timidez en la voz que él encontró adorable._

_-No tienen porqué molestarse y en todo caso, yo soy el líder de la banda y quien toma las decisiones.- respondió el joven en un tono de broma tan marcado que hizo reír de inmediato a la chica._

_-¡Cálmate, Señor Mandón!- exclamó Mimi, dándole una palmadita juguetona en el pecho- También muchas gracias por mi regalo, es hermoso, aunque no debiste molestarte.- dijo observando el delicado brazalete de plata y Swarovskis rosas que descansaba en su muñeca- Cada vez que lo vea, pensaré en ti…- ella dejó las palabras al aire y se quedó callada por un momento, como si reflexionara lo que estaba a punto de hacer o decir. Entonces volteó a ver a su novio a los ojos y dijo:_

_-Mañana me voy a América… por un año. Será un año sin ti.- dijo ella muy seria._

_-Nos arreglaremos, princesa, ya lo verás.- prometió él, tomándole suavemente la mano y acariciándola con cuidado._

_-Yamato, tenemos dos años en esta maravillosa relación y hemos ido más allá de lo simple: no eres solo mi novio, eres mi mejor amigo, mi confidente, mi consejero… siempre lo has sido, aún cuando estaba chica y no entendía todo este sentimiento que se agolpa dentro de mi ser… pero yo me iré, será como un "año desierto" hasta que vuelva y podamos encontrarnos de nuevo en esta imperfecta perfección.- concluyó un tanto afligida._

_-¿Qué quieres decirme, Mimi?- preguntó Matt, confundido._

_-Que somos aún muy jóvenes y ya hemos pasado gran parte de nuestras vidas juntos. Creo fervientemente y con mucha convicción en el amor verdadero, en las almas gemelas, en la felicidad, y nunca pensé que todas estas cosas me sucederían a tan corta edad…- un par de lágrimas rodaron levemente por sus mejillas- pero no quiero atarte. Vas a entrar a la Universidad, todo es muy diferente: no quiero que dejes de intentar nuevas cosas, nuevas experiencias… inclusive salir con otras chicas…- sugirió ella con timidez._

_-¡Pero yo te amo!- exclamó él con tono de frustración- ¿Es que tú quieres intentar algo allá?_

_-No, no, no… quiero que no te prives y confío tantísimo en ti, Yama, que sé que cuando regrese las cosas estarán perfectas, todo será maravilloso, tal como es ahora, ¿de acuerdo? Solo quiero que no te sientas obligado, será como un tiempo libre… un descanso de mí.- dijo Meems con una tímida sonrisa._

_-Nunca me aburriría de ti, preciosa, pero si así lo quieres… así será, no te preocupes.- le dio un ligero beso en los labios y se recostó más cómodamente contra el árbol; Mimi se recargó en el hombro de Yamato, quien envolvió su cintura en un cálido abrazo._

_-¿Mañana irás a despedirme al aeropuerto, verdad?- inquirió ella con los ojos cerrados, sintiendo el asentimiento de su rostro._

_Y ahí estaban ellos, disfrutando el hermoso atardecer que se presentaba. El sol poco a poco iba bajando y aumentando su intensidad, que lanzaba rayos luminosos a través del lago, como si formara pequeños arcoíris a su alrededor. En ese momento, ninguno de los dos podía imaginar una vida mejor: tranquila, hermosa, serena… perfecta._

* * *

Jamás me sentí tan feliz de ver mi edificio como cuando regresé de la oficina esa tarde. Ayane me había llamado al móvil durante el trayecto y su voz sonaba emocionada, aunque no pude pensar en una razón para ese comportamiento. De cualquier manera, no me preocupé demasiado por eso: seguramente tenía que ver con Aiko, lo cual era normal.

En cuanto abrí la puerta del penthouse, un sentimiento de calidez algo familiar me invadió y mientras me ponía las sandalias detecté un suave olor a comida que provenía de la cocina; sabía que no era la comida de Ayane, que aunque deliciosa, no causaba esta clase de embriagamiento culinario. Sin embargo, mi sentido del olfato no tuvo mucho tiempo para concentrarse en su trabajo detectivesco, pues una vez que salí del recibidor escuché un par de pies que apresurados corrían hacia mi persona, hasta que una pequeña figura terminó por abalanzárseme encima:

-¡Papá! ¡Papá! ¡PAPÁ!- apenas iba a abrir la boca para responder a su efusivo saludo, pero ella me interrumpió:- ¡Nunca vas a adivinar quién vino hoy a la casa! ¡Adivina! ¿No adivinas? ¡VINO MIMI, MIMI, PAPÁ! ¡Y preparó la comida, cocina delicioso! ¡Estuvo jugando conmigo toda la tarde! ¡Mira, me peinó!- se volteó un poco para que yo pudiera ver el sencillo peinado que llevaba y continuó hablando, pero yo ya no escuchaba más. Como pude me encaminé al sillón, zafándome tan delicadamente como fuera posible del abrazo de mi hija... después de que mencionara ese nombre, su nombre, ya no fui capaz de escuchar nada más.

¿Acaso era verdad lo que había escuchado o se había producido un error en nuestra comunicación? ¿O tan desesperado estaba que mi cerebro cambiaba cualquier cosa por su nombre? Ella, Mimi Tachikawa, MI Mimi Tachikawa… ¿en el departamento? ¿Con mi hija? ¿Cocinando? ¿Jugando y haciendo peinados? Sin darme cuenta me senté en el sofá y apoyé la cabeza sobre las manos, al tiempo que las ideas viajaban a mil por hora en mi mente. ¿Esto en serio me estaba ocurriendo a mí?

-Papi, ¿estás bien?- me preguntó con voz preocupada mi pequeña; yo estaba en shock, no sabía qué responder con exactitud, así es que de mi boca salieron las primeras palabras en las que pude pensar:

-Aiko, vete a dormir, ya es tarde.- solté en un hilo de voz, casi como si fuera un zombie.

-Pero, papi…

-Vete a dormir, por favor.- repetí, inflexible. Sin más preguntas, mi pequeña subió las escaleras y solté un suspiro en cuanto escuché que la puerta de su habitación se había cerrado. ¿Qué me estaba pasando? ¿Cómo es posible que la simple mención de su nombre causara un temblor dentro de mi cuerpo, dejándome imposibilitado para realizar cualquier función normal, común y corriente del ser humano? Quería respuestas, quería razones y todo lo que tenía eran las precipitadas declaraciones de mi hija de seis años. Me tallé la cara con las manos, como si de esa manera se fueran a aclarar mis pensamientos, cuando sentí que mi ama de llaves, Ayane, me observaba de una distancia no muy lejana.

Volteé a verla con la desesperación pintada en la cara, mis ojos azules lanzando relámpagos de incertidumbre a su rostro y la locura de la inseguridad haciendo estragos en mí. No tuve siquiera que preguntar nada, ella supo de inmediato lo que quería decirle, confirmando mi más grande temor con un sencillo movimiento de cabeza y aseverándolo con tres palabras:

-Sí, ella vino.

En ese momento, sentí una antítesis de sensaciones en el pecho que lanzaban interminables corrientes eléctricas de mi cerebro hasta el dedo más chiquito del pie izquierdo. Me sentí triste por no haber estado, me molesté porque sin la dichosa junta de la disquera esto no hubiera sucedido y sentí la pesadumbre de mis acciones en la espalda. Ésa molesta y pesada carga que todos llevamos atada al cuerpo en mayor o menos medida dependiendo de qué tan idiotas hemos sido: las culpas, las depresiones, las incertidumbres, los problemas, las peleas, las discusiones… todo aquello que nos atormenta en nuestros momentos de lúgubre soledad, todo aquello que nos reprochamos conforme avanza la vida, todo aquello de lo que nos arrepentimos en nuestro lecho de muerte. El asunto es que esta carga debiera irse eliminando con el paso del tiempo, porque el crecer implica un aumento en nuestra capacidad de entender, de explorar, de experimentar, de amar y sobre todo, de perdonar. Y sin embargo, parece que retrocedemos en vez de avanzar, pues nuestra carga rara vez se aligera; lo más deplorable del asunto es que no nos preocupamos por disminuirla, sino que la vamos acomodando de manera que sea más "cómoda": no la enfrentamos, la _sobrellevamos_. Esto no es más que una muestra de la degradación de nosotros los seres humanos.

Pero entre este embrollo de decepciones, tristezas y estupideces, logré sentir dentro, muy dentro de mí un sentimiento de calidez indescriptible que desde mi corazón lograba irradiar a cada espacio de mi cuerpo, haciéndome sentir que todo estaría bien, que todo pasaba por una razón. Me daba la esperanza debida, la mínima que necesitaba para no morir de angustia o desesperación, que estaba seguro serían mis verdugos si no tuviera mis piquitos de lucidez, que me tranquilizaban para enfrentar la vida.

Ayane se acercó lentamente a mi lugar y se sentó junto a mí. Cuando me hube tranquilizado un poco, pregunté con tanta calma como me era posible:

-Entonces… ella estuvo aquí.

-Sí, señor.- reconfirmó la mucama, como si se preguntara cuál sería el siguiente acto incompresible de su lunático jefe.

-Yo… yo lo noté.- solté con voz ahogada- Tan pronto entré, había algo diferente en el ambiente… se sentía tan… tan ella.- mencioné pausado y sin darme cuenta una ligerísima sonrisa se empezaba a curvar en mis labios- ¿Cómo fue?- pregunté de pronto: quería saberlo todo.

-Fue bastante imprevista…- empezó mi ama de llaves, como si escogiera con cuidado las palabras que usaría- llegó alrededor de la una de la tarde. Tan pronto la ví supe quién era y luego me dijo que se llamaba Mimi, lo cual confirmó mis sospechas: por eso la dejé pasar, aunque dudo que ella supiera que la conocía… hablé en la tarde a su oficina, pero me contestó Katsumi y me dijo que terminaría hasta tarde. Estuvo a punto de irse, pero Aiko la convenció de quedarse.

-¿Así que fue la niña?- pregunté un tanto sorprendido.

-No sé con certeza si la reconoció, pero desde que la vio quedó prendada de ella. Nunca había visto a la niña tan entusiasmada con una mujer: en unas horas, Mimi llegó a conocerla más que otros que llevan tratándola meses, años incluso. Su interacción no se veía forzada, ni nerviosa… era muy natural, como si llevaran así toda la vida. Tienen una química impresionante, fue una conexión que no me puedo explicar aún. Ellas…- Ayane dejó las palabras al aire, como si no estuviera convencida de lo que iba a decir. Yo volteé a verla y le dí esa mirada tan propia de que continuara, cosa que hizo:- ellas tienen la misma mirada.- hizo una pausa algo larga, pues al parecer visualizaba la escena en su mente- Sé que suena muy raro, pero cuando las ví, parecían la misma persona con muchos años de diferencia.

Al escuchar sus palabras, no pude evitar hacer una mueca, respondiendo:

-No es raro, Ayane, es normal. Yo me dí cuenta de eso mismo desde la primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos… por eso se llama Aiko.

-Ella es hermosa…- soltó en un susurro, después de un quieto silencio- siempre nos contó de su belleza y la imaginaba bonita, solo que no tanto: sus palabras no le hicieron justicia, señor.

-Hice lo mejor que pude con las palabras que poseo.- me justifiqué. Sabía que ningún discurso, no importaba si lo escribía William Shakespeare o Jane Austen, iba a expresar en su totalidad cuán bella era. Ninguna película, aún dirigida por Sofia Coppola o Hayao Miyazaki, iba a mostrar a detalle todas las cualidades que poseía, además de que ninguna actriz, ni siquiera Scarlett Johansson o Isla Fisher, podría representarla de manera medio fidedigna, no se diga completamente. Así de compleja era Mimi Tachikawa: tenías que verla en persona para poder entenderla. Toda ella era un universo.

-Estuvo toda la tarde aquí, pero cuando dije que usted ya venía en camino, ella cambió súbitamente… se asustó.- las últimas palabras las dijo con cuidado- Y la entiendo.- la confesión de entendimiento de Ayane me sorprendió de sobremanera, por lo que no pude evitar abrir los ojos desmesuradamente- Sí, señor, la entiendo;- volteó su rostro hacia mí y continuó hablando- no es fácil enfrentarnos a nuestros temores. Ella tiene miedo, tiene muchísimo miedo, pero no hay forma de que se lo reproche: a todos nos aterra enfrentarnos a lo que dejamos atrás y ustedes tienen una historia muy compleja, muy intensa… muy especial. No es fácil.

Punto para Ayane. ¿Pero qué tendríamos que hacer entonces, si al parecer el destino estaba empeñado en separar nuestros caminos? ¿Cómo era posible que la amara tanto y aún así fuera tan difícil estar juntos? Solté la pregunta tal cual me llegó a la mente:

-¿Y entonces qué debo hacer?

-Lo obvio, ¿no cree?- sus labios se curvaron en una mueca ligera, que acentuó aún más las arrugas que tenía alrededor de la boca- Hablar con ella. Mimi hizo su parte el día de hoy… ahora es su turno.

Bien dicen que si quieres que las cosas salgan bien, las hagas tú mismo. Y siendo franco, ya no quería pasar un solo día de mi existencia alejado de ella, menos sabiendo que estaba en Tokio: era como si estuviéramos separados por una sólida pared de ladrillos. Doce años atrás cometí la locura más grande, la que desató todo el embrollo en que nos metimos durante nuestros primeros años de adultez y que sigo lamentándome. No la dejaría escapar, nunca más.

-Gracias, Ayane.- le dije con cariño a la mujer que estaba delante de mí- Voy a ver a Aiko.

-No es nada, señor. Buenas noches.- hizo una pequeña inclinación, a la que yo respondí y se dirigió con paso presuroso a su habitación, al fondo del primer piso. Yo me dirigí a la habitación de mi pequeña, quedándome fuera por un buen rato mientras decidía si entrar o no; finalmente, elegí solo verificar que ya estuviera dormida. Lentamente abrí la puerta, cuando una vocecita me dijo desde adentro:

-Todavía estoy despierta, papi.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando escuché esto: aunque la había mandado a dormir, realmente quería hablar con ella. A tientas entré en la habitación hasta el banquito en que me sentaba para hablar con ella por las noches. Prendí la lámpara de su mesilla de noche y vi su carita expectante a la luz del foco: le debía una explicación.

-Perdón por mandarte a dormir así, pequeña, no era mi intención sonar así… no esperaba escuchar las noticias que me diste, me sorprendieron muchísimo y no supe cómo reaccionar. Lo siento.- dije apenado, agachando un poco la cabeza. Pronto sentí sus bracitos alrededor de mi cuello y susurró:

-No importa, papi. Está bien.

-Hija,- hablé una vez que ella regresó a su posición inicial en la cama- cuéntame cómo te fue en la tarde con Mimi.- estas palabras fueron como un volcán en erupción para mi niña, a quien de inmediato se le iluminaron los ojos y comenzó con su perorata:

-Llegó en la tarde y lo primero que me atrajo de ella fue su ropa.- dijo con algo de vergüenza en la voz, pues bajó la mirada- Ella… ella parecía una Barbie, papá, era como…- se inclinó al enorme baúl de juguetes que tenía al pie de la cama, mientras revolvía un poco dentro- ¡ésta!- exclamó triunfante en cuanto pudo sacar a la muñeca- Mira, tienen el cabello igual y venía vestida así.

La imagen de Mimi se hizo vívida en mi mente en cuanto observé la muñeca que Aiko me tendió: eran sorprendentemente parecidas, las dos con el cabello claro y ondulado, los ojos acaramelados e incluso su ropa parecía un atuendo minimizado sacado directamente de su clóset. Con franqueza, no recordaba haberle comprado la susodicha muñeca a mi hija, pero si lo hice, la tomé pensando inconscientemente en ella… ¿por qué tenía que ser tan hermosa? Y no me refiero solamente a su exterior- que era la parte más obvia de su belleza-, sino a todo lo que representaba su ser. Se sentía tan complicado y tan simple a la vez, tan… indescriptible.

-Ayane me dijo que se quiso ir…- le comenté casualmente, queriendo que me contara más sobre el suceso.

-Pero la convencí de quedarse.- me respondió con orgullo.

-¿Y por qué quisiste que se quedara?- inquirí, curioso por saber la razón. Mi pequeñita se quedó callada por un momento, en su carita se reflejaba el hecho de que realmente estaba pensando en una razón para darme, hasta que finalmente me respondió:

-Ella es la niña que canta en el cuento de los Digielegidos, ¿verdad?

Las palabras de mi hija me tomaron completamente por sorpresa… ¿pero cómo pudo haberse dado cuenta? Un poco aturdido atiné a asentir con la cabeza y pregunté:

-¿Cómo lo supiste?

-Cuando la ví… no sé, papi, pero era todo lo que tú hablabas de ella en el cuento… sentí algo… especial.- concluyó con una tímida sonrisa- Aquí.- se llevó sus pálidas manitas al pecho, mientras yo no podía evitar sonreír- Además, se llama Mimi.- esto último lo mencionó con una sonrisa de complicidad muy ligera.

-Nena, ¿quieres ir a visitar a Mimi?- solté sin pensar siquiera, todo a causa de los sucesos de la tarde en la que no había estado presente.

-Sí.- me respondió alegre, más alegre de lo que la había visto en mucho tiempo.

-Bueno, pues arreglaremos todo para ir a verla lo más pronto posible.

Después de esta leve sensación de adrenalina corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, nos quedamos callados durante un momento. Yo seguía repasando en mi mente las cosas que acababa de hablar con mi niña, pensando si había hecho lo correcto. Mis pensamientos se iban enredando más y más, hasta que su vocecita me hizo reaccionar:

-Papi… ¿Mimi era tu amiga?

-Esto… pues… pues… podría decirse que sí.- respondí nervioso; seguramente me había visto como un imbécil, pero eso ya no era de extrañarse: hacía mucho tiempo ya que no me sentía inteligente.

-Entonces tú y ella ya no son amigos…- reflexionó en voz alta, como si en su mentecita fuera acomodando todos los sucesos que conocía.

-No con exactitud, pequeña…- me sinceré. Siempre había sido muy sincero con Aiko, pues no era la clase de padre que le oculta las cosas a sus hijos. De la misma manera que sabía todo sobre su enfermedad, ella sabía que su madre estaba muerta y que falleció con su nacimiento, jamás maquillé la verdad diciendo que se había ido o que pereció en un accidente. No la conocía en persona, pero había visto y poseía una gran cantidad de fotografías en las que aparecía Sora, la cual siempre había dicho era muy bonita. Claro está, hablarle con la verdad no significaba que fuera un insensato y le contara la cantidad inmensa de locuras que había cometido a lo largo de los años, no era tan tonto. Se le hablaba con mucho tacto de las cosas delicadas: le contaba, por ejemplo, que su mamá tenía el carácter muy fuerte, pero me concentraba en sus virtudes más que en defectos. Lo último que deseaba era enemistarla con su memoria, eso no era sano para nadie.

-Ella es maravillosa, papá, no entiendo cómo la dejaste ir.- me dijo de repente, con tono de incredulidad.

Ahí fue donde me quedé anonadado… ¿cómo podía ser tan perceptiva si apenas iba a cumplir seis años? Sí, yo tampoco podía entender cómo la dejé ir, pero no fue cosa de un solo factor, sino que pareciera como si hubiera querido alejarla de mí tanto como fuera posible: me dediqué a perderla. Quizás la hubiese sacado de mamá o de Sora… o quizás la desarrolló ella misma. La vida que había tenido que sortear, difícil para alguien tan pequeño, habían hecho que tuviera ciertas características inusuales en una niña de tan corta edad. Estaba demasiado feliz de tenerla como hija, me sentía maravillado.

-Buenas noches, pequeña.- le dije, dándole un beso en la frente para que por fin pudiera dormir.

-Buenas noches, papi… ¡oh! Hay una sorpresa para ti en la cocina.- dijo esto como conteniendo una risita.

Apagué la luz de la habitación y cerré la puerta lentamente para no irrumpir su sueño. Con cuidado bajé los escalones hacia la cocina, intrigado por la "sorpresa" que mencionó mi niña, ¿qué podría ser? Las ansias me carcomían por dentro al pensar que fuese algo de mi mujer perfecta… y entonces lo ví: en la barra había una bandeja cubierta por papel de cocina, sobre la cual estaban tres onigiris perfectamente acomodados. ¡Onigiris! Mi postre favorito en todo el Universo aquí, frente a mí. Sin poder contenerme, tomé el que se veía más grande y le pegué un gran mordisco.

Delicioso era poco para describirlo, los ingredientes formaban una explosión de sabor al conjuntarse que simplemente tenías que seguir comiendo. Esa explosión, sin embargo, me resultaba bastante familiar y en cuanto pude contenerme lo suficiente como para dejar de comer, observé lo que estaba dentro de la bolita de arroz: chocolate amargo con fresas, nueces saladas y un toque ligerísimo de azúcar glass; ésa era la receta de Mimi para los onigiris, la misma receta que había inventado para mí en su casa diez años atrás; su comida me hacía sentir que ella estaba cerca. Cerré por un momento los ojos y tomé aire… había dejado la casa impregnada con su esencia. Y entonces comprendí que Aiko se había asombrado tanto con Mimi por la falta de figura materna en su vida; conocía a su madre, pero jamás la había sentido en carne viva. Lo más cercano que tenía a una madre era Ayane, y para mi niña era más como la abuela que no tenía. No me lo dijo, pero supuse que esa tarde había sido su sueño desde que entendió el indescriptible concepto de "mamá".

Y no la iba a dejar escapar… nunca más la iba a dejar escapar.

* * *

_Los ojos acaramelados de Mimi soltaban lluvia intensa. El día que les esperaba fuera era gris y ventoso, casi como si no augurara nada bueno. Yamato sentía que su alma se partía en pedacitos cada que veía la compungida cara de su novia, quién nunca se vió tan afectada por el hecho de partir a América, ni siquiera cuando la idea no le agradaba. Abrazaba con fuerza a todos los que habían acudido a despedirla, con más intensidad todavía a sus amigos más cercanos, casi como si quisiera quedarse en cada uno de ellos._

_El rubio sería el último en despedirla, como todos esperaban. En cuanto la castaña se acercó a él, con su pálida tez convertida en rojiza por tanto llanto, el flequillo alborotado y las manos dentro de los pequeños bolsillos de su vestido a rayas. Él le sonrió ligeramente, mostrando una curvatura de labios que solo ella lograba desprenderle; sin más tiempo que perder, se arrojó a los brazos de su novio, acurrucando el rostro en su pecho y soltando ligeros sollozos; Yamato solo acariciaba su cabello con suavidad, mientras susurraba en su oído:_

_-Princesa, tranquilízate… te vas y ya verás que va a ser una buena experiencia. Un año se pasa volando, ya verás que en menos de lo que te imaginas estarás cruzando las puertas de entrada al aeropuerto en vez de las de salida que estás a punto de atravesar…- se quedaron así un momento más, en el que Mimi intensificó su abrazo y continuó con el llanto, hasta que la voz del rubio la sacó de sus pensamientos- Creo que ya es hora, preciosa, porque tus padres comienzan a verme de manera acusadora._

_Este comentario la hizo sonreír y con la manga del vestido se limpió las lágrimas. Lo miró fijamente a los ojos, creando un cortocircuito entre sus orbes caramelo y los zafiros de él, dándole un beso en los labios. Y por primera vez desde que salían juntos, a ninguno de los dos le importó la presencia de los padres de ella, ni que todos sus amigos observaran con atención cómo se besaban, mucho menos la gente entrando y saliendo del lugar. Durante el beso no importaba nadie que no fueran ellos. Cuando se separaron, continuaron con los rostros cercanos, sintiendo su aliento y entrecerrando los ojos._

_-Te amo, Mimi.- le dijo Matt en voz baja, para que solo ella lo escuchara._

_-No me olvides, Yamato.- fueron las últimas palabras de la castaña, antes de escapar de su abrazo con rumbo a la salida._

_Y así se fue. Todos se fueron retirando del aeropuerto poco a poco, hasta que solo se quedó él, contemplando las puertas de salida con la esperanza de que súbitamente Mimi se aparecería corriendo, lo abrazaría y lo besaría, gritando de felicidad porque se quedaría en Japón. Podía imaginarla en el avión, en el asiento junto a la ventana- como era su costumbre- mirando con melancolía a su alrededor, queriendo que pusieran una mala película a fin de quedarse dormida tan pronto como fuera posible._

_Sintió algo vibrar dentro de sí y supo que si continuaba ideando comenzaría a llorar. Como no tenía intenciones de llorar en público, soltó un suspiro, se dio la vuelta y salió a aquel día, que aún siendo gris y triste, tenía la esencia de Mimi en todas partes…_

* * *

Después de una tarde al teléfono con Miyako (lo cual implicó tener que soportar sus alaridos a través del auricular) y una conversación más sensata con mi hermano y mi asistente, me encontraba en mi automóvil camino a la casa de Mimi Tachikawa. En el asiento del copiloto llevaba a mi pasajera estrella, a quien nunca había visto tan ansiosa por llegar a un destino específico; es más, ni cuando la llevé a Disneyland se emocionó tanto.

No necesitaba de indicaciones para llegar a su edificio: ella vivía ahí desde que yo tenía memoria. Atravesábamos las calles a buena velocidad, cada una de esas manzanas que conformaban el distrito en el que pasé gran parte de mi vida tenía un papel en mis recuerdos. Aunque no eran el lugar más cosmopolita de Tokio, sus calles rústicas y en ocasiones empedradas, con los edificios antiguos y el sentimiento de nostalgia olían a vivencias, a experiencias y sensaciones… olían a vida. Observé al final de la calle que transitaba el edificio al que nos dirigíamos al tiempo que una cierta calidez invadía mi pecho.

Estacioné la Toyota Matrix justo enfrente del condominio y junto con Aiko crucé la calle. Ella no me decía nada, pero el simple hecho de llevarla de la mano me decía muchas cosas: hacía presión en mi muñeca, denotando nerviosismo y alegría. Cuando estuve frente a las puertas cristalinas del edificio la emoción también me invadió a mí: éste era el momento por el que estuve esperando cinco años. Nos acercamos a la recepción, donde un hombre de traje acomodaba varios sobres, que supuse serían correspondencia; cuando nos vió, sonrió amablemente y preguntó con educación:

-¿En qué puedo servirles?

En ese momento me paralicé, ¿qué demonios le iba a decir a ese hombre? ¿"Hola, me llamo Yamato Ishida y vengo a ver a una mujer que no quiso volver a saber nada de mí hacer cinco años"? Peor aún, ¿qué le iba a decir a Mimi en cuanto la viera? Casi podía jurar que me iba a querer tirar la puerta en la cara y demás acciones tenebrosas- que no estaba de más mencionar que todas y cada una de ellas serían completamente merecidas- hasta que la cordura llegó a mí ser. Eso no iba a pasar, de ninguna manera íbamos a tener una conversación irracional: seríamos personas comunes, que comparten un pasado y están dispuestas a perdonarse, dispuestas a darse una nueva oportunidad… dispuestas a vivir.

En ese momento, la vocecita de mi niña me sacó de la telaraña de ideas que era mi mente cuando la escuché decir:

-Venimos a ver a la señorita Mimi Tachikawa.

El hombre se apoyó en la pesada mesa de roble y entornó los ojos hacia Aiko, sorprendido porque ella tomara la iniciativa. Yo solo permanecí a su lado, sintiéndome más como el niño pequeño.

-Muy bien, ¿quién la busca?

-Aiko Ishida.- respondió mi niña con los ojos azules brillantes de la emoción.

-Un momento, los voy a anunciar.- dijo el hombre, al tiempo que una cálida sonrisa nacía debajo de su espeso bigote negro; presionó la pantalla táctil del moderno intercomunicador que estaba tras el recibidor hasta que se escuchó un timbre y casi se me detiene el corazón cuando escuché una suave voz que respondía:

-¿Hola?

-Señorita Tachikawa, disculpe que la moleste, pero la buscan.

-¿Quién es, Ken?- preguntó con curiosidad como de niña, con ese sentimiento tan propio de ella que me encantaba; para ese entonces seguramente tenía sonrisa de lunático, pero ni siquiera lo notaba, no me importaba nada.

-La señorita Aiko Ishida.- respondió el mencionado hombre con una ligera sonrisa.

-¡Oh, que pasen, que pasen!- exclamó con emoción mi mujer perfecta a través del intercomunicador- ¡No tarde en hacerla pasar!

-Como ordene, señorita.- regresó la pantalla a su modo normal y nos encaró de nuevo- Tercer piso, departamento 3-C. Que se diviertan.- esto último lo dijo como conteniendo una risa, pero supe que él, como todos, también había quedado prendado de mi pequeñita: era un sol. Empezamos a alejarnos de la recepción y observé que Aiko se dirigía con rapidez al ascensor, cuando yo caí en la cuenta de una cosa: ¡no quería llegar tan pronto al departamento! Así que la tomé por sorpresa y me la llevé cargada por las escaleras mientras se reía, a fin de acomodar mis pensamientos en el trayecto. Jamás pensé que me iba a sentir tan nervioso por verla de nuevo, ¿así se habría sentido Mimi? Porque de ser así, necesitó de muchísimo aplomo para subir y tocar la puerta, aplomo que en ese momento empezaba a faltarme. Miles de recuerdos venían a mi mente: después de todo, veinte años de conocernos no eran en vano. Habíamos vivido juntos hasta lo inimaginable y guardaba todo dentro de mí. Mis recuerdos con cualquier otra persona (exceptuando a mi hermano e hija) carecían de importancia si los comparaba con los que tenía con ella. Estaba tan pensativo que hubiera empezado a subir al cuarto piso si Aiko no hubiera gritado:

-¡Llegamos!

Comenzó a moverse para zafarse de mis brazos y con cuidado la bajé al nivel del piso alfombrado. Corrió ansiosa hacia el final del pasillo, donde se encontraba su departamento, mientras mis piernas se ponían pesadas. Me sentía un inútil, un robot que no puede hacer algo tan sencillo como caminar decentemente; traté de relajarme, pero mis intentos eran inútiles. Mi ritmo cardiaco hubiera asustado a cualquier doctor, mientras que la palidez de mi rostro y la pesadez que sentía no hacían mucho por ayudarme. Como pude llegué donde mi hija, enfrentándome al dilema que se me presentaba: ¿tocar o no tocar? Mi brazo parecía haber perdido toda la posible fuerza que pudo haber poseído, pues por más que lo intentaba no lograba alzarlo para tocar la puerta. ¡Dios santo, esto no podía suceder! Sentía la mirada de extrañeza de la nena encima de mí, pero no sabía qué decirle con exactitud; supuse que mi rostro asustado la preocupó, pues se alzó de puntillas y dio unos suaves golpecitos. El corazón casi me dio un vuelco cuando escuché una suave voz proveniente de adentro que exclamó _"¡Voy!"_

Solté aire y me recargué en el marco de la puerta para descansar un poco. A pesar de la puerta de gruesa madera que nos separaba, podía visualizar en mi mente todos sus movimientos: cómo se levantó de un brinco al escuchar el _toc-toc_ de la puerta, el susurro que sus delicadas zapatillas sin tacón hacían contra el elegante mármol del piso, el tamborileo de sus dedos contra la pared, la última mirada de reojo que se dio en el espejo del recibidor… mi oído agudizado por los nervios escuchó cuando el seguro de la puerta hizo un ligerísimo _click_ y se empezó a abrir pesadamente…

Y ahí estaba ella.

Mimi Tachikawa, mi mujer perfecta, estaba frente a mí como hacía años no pensaba estaría. Desde mi posición en el marco, observaba la incredulidad reflejada en sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y su boca ligeramente abierta debido a la sorpresa. Su cuerpo se inmovilizó y supe de inmediato que un torrente de emociones se agolpó en su garganta, pues de inmediato llevo su delicada mano hacia esa parte de su cuerpo. En cuanto mis ojos azules se posaron en sus orbes castañas sentí una corriente eléctrica recorrer mi cuerpo de arriba abajo y me sentí… enamorado. Tan enamorado de ella como siempre lo he estado.

Aiko nos miraba maravillada, asombrada con nuestras reacciones, pero no le tomó mucha importancia: abrazó abruptamente a Mimi, rodeándole las piernas con sus brazos y entrando al departamento como si fuera su propia casa. Tomando valor de mi pequeña esbocé una ligera sonrisa y dije:

-Hola, Mimi.

Mi saludo pareció despertarla. Por sus expresiones, pareciera que sentía todo esto era una ilusión, una mala pasada de su imaginación, un sueño. La sentía temblar frente a mí y lentamente llevó su mano hacia mi brazo, como si quisiera comprobar que era yo. En cuanto me tocó, sus ojos reflejaron asombro, llevándose las manos al corazón en un acto de reflejo; entonces, con las mejillas ardiendo bajó la mirada- su gesto de marca registrada- y procedió a murmurar con timidez una respuesta:

-Hola, Yamato.

Escuchar mi nombre proveniente de sus labios me hizo tocar el cielo, ¿cuántas veces no imaginé este momento? ¿Cuántas noches de insomnio no ocupé en imaginar mi vida perfecta al lado de Mimi? ¿Cuánto tiempo no repasé mis errores del pasado, pensando que todo estaba perdido? Ahora sentía que no había imposibles, que las cosas miraban adelante y no había otro camino, ¡me sentía tan bien! A veces me era imposible creer que su simple presencia pudiera cambiar tan radicalmente mi estado de ánimo, pero ese momento, ese preciso momento era la prueba irrefutable de su magia. Eso era, magia.

-¿Cómo estás?- me sentí estúpido haciendo esta pregunta, pero me sentía limitado en mi materia gris debido a la gran cantidad de emociones que tenía dentro. Ella pareció no molestarse y respondió con voz suave:

-Bien… relativamente.- se quedó callada por un momento, como si reflexionara algo. Yo ya me imaginaba lo peor cuando ella me preguntó con timidez- ¿Quieres pasar?

-Claro.- no podía evitar sonreír, el simple hecho de estar con ella en el mismo lugar me hacía ver las cosas con una cara nueva. Entré lentamente al departamento y fue agradable descubrir que nada había cambiado: todo seguía idéntico a como yo lo recordaba de años atrás. Observé reír a Mimi con la plática que mi hija le hacía, mientras alababa su atuendo:

-¿Me prestas tu bufanda, Mimi?- preguntó, alegre.

-Claro, pequeña, aquí tienes.- le contestó, desatando de su cuello la delgada tela rosada y poniéndosela a mi hija. Ella me volteó a ver, mandándome una sonrisa en su mirada, al tiempo que el nerviosismo la hacía morderse el labio, otro gesto característico de Mimi- Aiko, en esta casa viví cuando era pequeña y en el que era mi cuarto están todos mis juguetes de cuando niña, ¿no te gustaría ir a jugar mientras tu papá y yo hablamos?- preguntó, simpática. La respuesta afirmativa de mi niña no se hizo esperar:

-¡Sí! ¡Vamos, Mimi, vamos!- la urgió, tomándola de la mano. Se alejaron por un momento, hasta que a ví regresar, las manos dentro de los pequeños bolsillos de su blusón amarillo claro. Se detuvo cerca de la cocina y me preguntó con incertidumbre:

-¿Quieres un café?

Asentí con la cabeza al tiempo que la veía entrar por la puerta giratoria de dicho cuarto. Me senté en el desayunador que se encontraba al centro de la cocina mientras ella servía el café y sacaba algunas masitas de la alacena. Luego tomó asiento, soltó un suspiro y me dejó ver la primera gran sonrisa de la tarde:

-No puedo creer que estés aquí.- dijo alargando su mano hacia la mía, al tiempo que la tomaba con delicadeza. La sentía temblar frente a mí de la emoción, solo nosotros dos como nunca más pensé tenerla. Me traspasaba su sentir, casi como si estuviéramos conectados y yo le respondí:

-Yo tampoco puedo creer que estás frente a mí… la última vez fue hace… cinco años…- dejé las palabras al aire, intentando no recordar aquella noche tan triste y tan hermosa a la vez, lo que llamaríamos _belleza trágica_. No queriendo traer a nosotros recuerdos innecesarios, traté de cambiar la dirección de nuestra conversación:- Me han dicho que tus banquetes son un éxito.- dije sin dejar de tomar su mano, pues no quería dejarla ir; al parecer, a ella no le molestaba este hecho.

-No diría que son un éxito, pero funcionan muy bien… es mi sueño y profesionalmente me siento feliz.- tomó un sorbo de su café y volteó a verme, curiosa- ¿Y tú? ¿Ya eres el productor más codiciado de Japón, no es así?

-Algo así.- dije, sin intentar reprimir la risa ligera que me provocó su comentario: solo ella podía hacerme reír con las cosas más simples- Pero también estoy muy feliz con ese sentido de mi vida.

Nos quedamos en silencio por un buen rato, disfrutando del excelso café que Mimi preparaba y de la compañía del otro. Nosotros éramos la clase de personas que no necesitaba tener que hablar todo el tiempo, sino que nos sentíamos muy cómodos con nuestra presencia, siendo el silencio quien reinaba en el ambiente. El simple hecho de verla ahí sentada, con las mejillas perpetuamente sonrosadas y con su delicada mano envuelta por la mía me hacía sentir que todo el tiempo de espera valió la pena, que así era como debíamos estar. Sin forzar las cosas, hablamos de otros temas: de sus amigos norteamericanos, de mis amigos nipones, de cuánto extrañaba la cocina de su nación, de mi hermosa hija, ¡incluso nos contamos chistes! No nos sentíamos en esa clasificación extraña de pareja eternamente melancólica, sino que parecíamos dos buenos amigos que no se han visto en años poniéndose al corriente con sus vidas. Levemente llegamos a rozar alguno de los temas que eran delicados para nosotros, pero los esquivábamos con facilidad: ya llegaría momento.

-Mimi…- comencé cuando se hubo calmado la risa que le causó mi anécdota de un hipopótamo que me dio un susto de muerte en el zoológico- he venido por una razón especial.- ella fijó sus ojos claros en los míos y me observó con atención- Quiero que nos demos una segunda oportunidad…- sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa, apresurándome a aclarar- No, no, tranquila… tenemos un pasado muy intenso, Mimi, no lo podemos negar, sería inútil y lo que quiero es que nos demos la oportunidad de volver a empezar, de volver a tratarnos… no hace falta que lo hagamos como pareja, pero…- su mirada me indicó que callara y observé su rostro con miedo de haber dicho algo no apropiado.

-Yamato… yo… yo iba a pedirte lo mismo.- miró su café con timidez y continúo:- Quiero que arreglemos las cosas y que se dé lo que tenga que darse… no guardo resentimientos con el pasado, pero debemos entender lo que nos pasó. No hay que ponernos una etiqueta, porque esto es nuestro y a nadie más debe importarle.- tomó mi mano con un poco más de fuerza y por fin me miró a la cara- Vamos a continuar.- yo le sonreí con franqueza y volvimos a quedarnos en silencio durante un tiempo relativamente largo, que Mimi terminó por romper:- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro, la que gustes… aunque no creo que haya algo que no sepas sobre mí.- ella soltó una risa leve y dijo:

-Aiko es un nombre que tiene un gran significado en nuestras vidas, en nuestro pasado… ¿por qué le pusiste así a tu hija?

-¿Creo que tú misma te respondiste, no?- pregunté de vuelta, esperando que entendiera. Su expresión nula me hizo seguir:- La primera vez que la tuve en mis brazos y abrió sus ojitos, ví en ellos tu mirada… no me preguntes cómo, pero ella es igual que tú.- fue la mayor explicación que pude brindarle, ni yo mismo entendía dicho fenómeno en su totalidad.

-Pero ella es hija de Sora y…- comenzó, incrédula.

-De Sora no heredó otra cosa que no fuera su cabello y su determinación.- la corté, un tanto tajante-Me he esmerado en criarla como la mujer que más admiro en este mundo… y que resultas ser tú. Pero no creas que todo se lo he enseñado, muchas cosas las ha adquirido ella sola de una manera inexplicable: su gusto por la ropa, las muñecas, inclusive le interesa la cocina…- esto me hizo recordar el delicioso postre que me dejó guardado en casa y añadí:- Por cierto, gracias por los onigiris, estaban deliciosos…

-No hay de qué…- respondió sonriendo, y se quedó pensativa, como si analizara lo que acababa de decirle.

-Ella tiene más de ti de lo que te imaginas…- solté de repente, casi sin darme cuenta, mientras que Mimi me miró sin entender a qué me refería; por toda respuesta salí de la cocina a buscar a mi pequeña hija, regresando con ella de la mano. Aiko tenía en el rostro la mirada de felicidad más graciosa del mundo y tan pronto vio a mi mujer perfecta, preguntó:

-¿Ya le podemos decir?- por toda respuesta yo asentí con la cabeza y ella prosiguió:- Mimi, ¿sabías que yo tengo dos nombres?- ella negó, sorprendida- Aiko es mi segundo nombre, el que uso con todas las personas, pero mi primer nombre es especial… no a mucha gente le digo mi nombre completo.

-¿Y cuál es tu nombre completo, pequeña?- preguntó Mimi, como una niña curiosa.

-Me llamo Mimi Aiko Ishida.- dijo mi hija con una sonrisa. Al escuchar la declaración de mi pequeña, se llevó las manos al rostro para expresar asombro inconcebible. Sin previo aviso, unas lágrimas muy ligeras comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos y a mi niña casi se le parte el corazón:- ¿Qué pasa, Mimi? ¿No te gusta que compartamos el nombre?- preguntó con inocencia y un dejo de tristeza. En medio de su llanto, dejó entrever una sonrisa, respondiendo:

-No, al contrario, hermosa…- dijo esto acariciándole el cabello a mi niña- Me hace muy feliz que también te llames Mimi. Ven acá.- dijo, envolviéndola en un cálido abrazo.

-Creo que ya debemos irnos.- informé al ver la hora que marcaba el reloj de la sala- Lo siento.

-No se preocupen.- contestó Mimi- Adiós, preciosa.

-Adiós, Mimi.- se despidió mi pequeña nuevamente abrazándola y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Adiós, Mimi.- repetí yo, sin saber muy bien qué hacer. Ella se acercó a mí y con timidez me abrazó, haciendo que su calidez se esparciera por mi cuerpo. Se sentía tan bien estar entre sus brazos que podría quedarme ahí toda una vida; sin nada qué perder, le susurré al oído:- ¿Quieres que salgamos a algún lado?

-Parque Suntori.- me dijo con rapidez- Y yo llevo el almuerzo.

Le dí un beso en la mejilla y no reparé en quedarme un buen rato ahí. Poco a poco nos fuimos apartando, hasta que nos soltamos. Ella nos acompañó hasta la puerta, de donde se despidió con un gesto de mano hasta que nos perdimos de vista. Todo había salido mejor que en mis sueños: parecía escena de película por tanta perfección. Un torrente de emociones me invadía al estar con ella, una corriente eléctrica perpetua era lo que sentía con el más ligero roce y una sonrisa era lo único que podía esbozar a su lado. Mimi era todo, un conjunto de adjetivos tan variados que al final solo había uno que podía abarcar lo que ella causaba en mí:

Indescriptible…

* * *

_-Hola, Yamato.- una voz familiar lo saludó con tono seductor entre aquel barullo de voces, alcohol y poca luz que se hacía llamar "fiesta". Volteó y al principio no consiguió distinguir a la figura femenina que se hallaba a su lado: de de torneadas piernas largas, aún más estilizadas por sus altos tacones y corta minifalda, muy femenina y bien arreglada. El chico la observó con atención hasta que vislumbró entre el humo una potente cabellera rojiza y supo quién era:_

_-Hola, Sora.- respondió desganado. A decir verdad, él no tenía muchas ganas de acudir a esa fiesta, pero su hermano lo arrastró a que fuera y ahí estaba, muerto de aburrimiento y pensando en Mimi. Su castaña novia era el centro de sus pensamientos desde que partió a América con sus padres, pero a pesar de hablar durante horas por Skype y de las docenas de correos electrónicos que se enviaban, el rubio parecía estar pasándola mal._

_-¿Por qué tan… deprimido?- preguntó la pelirroja fingiendo inocencia._

_-Estoy cansado… la Universidad, los deberes…- trató de excusarse con eso, pero hasta él mismo sabía que mentía: era el mejor de su clase en Música y los maestros lo consideraban un gran talento._

_-¿No será más bien que tu problema se llama Mimi?_

_-¿De qué estás hablando?- preguntó, molesto por la forma en que su amiga había referenciado a su novia._

_-Yamato, ¿hasta cuándo vas a continuar con este teatro? Mimi no está aquí y no tienes una idea de lo que pueda estar haciendo en América._

_-Mimi jamás lo haría.- masculló el rubio con enojo, entendiendo la oración implícita en las palabras de Sora._

_-Ustedes se la viven en la "perfección".- acompañó esta última palabra por el gesto de comillas- ¿Jamás se te ha hecho sospechosa la perfección de Mimi Tachikawa? ¿Cómo puede alguien ser siempre así, perfecta, Yamato? Tú eres su novio, debes saberlo, ¿cómo lo hace?- preguntó decisiva y tenaz. ¿Cómo podía Mimi ser perfecta todo el tiempo? Él siempre supuso que sería alguna cosa de mujeres, pero ninguna de las chicas que conocía era como la castaña: siempre linda, siempre recta, siempre al margen de la situación… siempre perfecta. Y se supone que la perfección no existe, ¿cómo lo lograba?- ¿No has llegado a pensar…- continuó, analizando las palabras que iba diciendo- que quizás esa perfección es una pantalla? ¿Un disfraz que oculta todos sus defectos? No hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, Yamato, creo que esto está muy claro._

_Y entonces el rubio sintió miedo: tanta perfección comenzaba a parecerle sospechosa… de cierto modo, lo que Sora le decía tenía sentido en su cabeza. ¡Las relaciones jamás eran perfectas, jamás! ¿Cómo era que ellos vivían en esa burbuja irrompible? Además, él no podía saber exactamente qué hacía Mimi, ahora no estaba seguro de lo que ella le contaba. Comenzaba a sentir que la cerveza que se había tomado le subía a la cabeza y no le permitía pensar con claridad. Se puso de pie y encaró a la chica de frente:_

_-Con exactitud, ¿qué sugieres?_

_-Que tú has dejado de ser un hombre… y probablemente Mimi se está haciendo mujer en brazos de algún norteamericano. Todos hablan de que eres un gran amante, Yamato, pruébate a ti mismo que no necesitas ninguna perfección.- colocó las manos en sus caderas y le envió al rubio una mirada seductora a través de sus largas pestañas._

_-¿Y tienes algo en mente?_

_-Quizás…- dijo ella, coqueta- Pero veamos primero a qué te atreves tú._

_Estas palabras actuaron como la mecha de una bomba, pues tan pronto salieron de la boca de Sora, Matt la tomó del cuello y rápidamente buscó sus labios, besándola apasionadamente. Ella sonrió para sus adentros: objetivo cumplido._

_

* * *

_**¡Oh-oh! ¿Qué les pareció? Espero que haya sido de su agrado porque me esmeré como no tienen una idea en este reencuentro. Sé que no estuvo plagado de acción, mucho menos de romance (¿de verdad creen que con lo que los hice esperar iban a correr a besarse tan pronto?) pero es que para eso son Siete Días de Junio y llevamos dos porque si no se habían dado cuenta, éste es el segundo día :D Ya verán como vale la pena esperar, ya lo verán.**

**Ahhh, extrañaba escribir desde el punto de vista de Yama :) Es un reto narrar en su voz debido a que no tenemos muchas referencias sobre sus puntos de vista; es decir, hay un cierto parámetro- lo que veíamos en la serie y demás- pero en este fic él es introspectivo, emite su opinión cuando le toca narrar y muchas veces tengo que empezar a pensar "como hombre". Siendo sincera, me gusta mucho más escribir con él que con Mimi, aunque a los dos los disfruto mucho. Me encanta Matt porque con él puedo filosofar, puedo profundizar y entrar en lo más recóndito de los personajes, mientras que Meems es mucho más divertida, más fresca, más emocional y con ella saco mi "lado de niña" :P**

**Muchas, muchas, muchas gracias por sus alentadores reviews, que me hicieron muy feliz en el capítulo pasado :D No pensé que fuera a tener tan buena respuesta de parte de ustedes, me llenaron de sonrisas y satisfacciones :B Gracias especiales a los que comentan sin tener cuenta de FF, como mi gran amiga Lesli o Mega, quien por fin me posteó con su cuenta y le llegará mi respuesta personalizada a su correo ;)**

**En fin, son las 3:16 a.m. y necesito dormir un poco. Haré lo posible por responder a sus reviews mañana, pero como tengo un compromiso familiar, quizás deba esperar hasta el domingo, lo siento mucho :( Saben que no me gusta publicar sin responderles, pero duden por favor que voy a contestar a todos y cada uno de sus comentarios. **

**Por favor: lean, comenten y recomienden esta historia que está escrita con todo mi amor :) Ya vamos en la mitad de este fic y tengo muuuuuchas ideas a futuro, así que apóyenme para que pueda continuar. No sean malvados conmigo y dejen de solo leer, las estadísticas del Tráfico los delatan y otros se delantan solos (¿verdad, Harisumi? xDD No te creas, solo juego :D). Sus reviews son súper importantes para poder mejorar y crecer, esto no es solo de escribir y ya.**

**¡Muchos besos a todos!**

**PLMJ***


	8. Amor

**¿Holaaa? ¿Tengo lectores por ahí aún? ¡Lo siento muchísimo! De verdad, el semestre en la Universidad fue AGOBIANTE y la última semana fue terrible (creo que dormí como diez horas en esa semana), pero les traje este capítulo... ¡en plena Nochebuena! Es un regalito para redimirme y espero que no me odien :D Quiero suponer que les va a gustar porque Yamato y Mimi pasan un buen tiempo juntos :D**

**Anuncio que de nuevo en este capítulo hay tres flashbacks, de hecho empezamos con uno que creo les va a revelar MUCHO de lo que los personajes tuvieron que pasar, aunque aún queda misterio por resolver... sin más por el momento, espero en verdad que les guste, ¡adelante! :D**

Capítulo 8: Amor

_Tan pronto visualizó los reflejos morados que despedía la cabellera de su mejor amiga, Mimi se olvidó de sus complejos con los deportes y se lanzó hacia aquel lugar como si fuera una atleta profesional. Poco importaban sus sandalias de piso diseñadas para todo menos para correr, menos el chaleco negro tan chic que estaba a punto de caérsele por el movimiento: tan pronto pudo ver a su pequeña comitiva esperando por ella, se sintió más feliz que nunca._

_-¡Miya!- exclamó con emoción por sobre los ruidosos alaridos de su amiga- ¡Miya, te extrañé tanto!_

_-¡Amiga, también yo! ¡Japón no es lo mismo sin ti!- Yolei parecía a punto de llorar, lo cual conmovió a Mimi de sobremanera. Se abrazaron por lo que les pareció una eternidad y luego se soltaron, para que su amiga pudiera observarla con detenimiento- ¡Estás fantástica! Nueva York te hizo bien.- la castaña procedió a abrazar a Ken y a Jyou, quien confesó tuvo que saltarse su servicio de becario en Medicina para ir a recibirla._

_-¿Dónde está Matt?- preguntó unos momentos después, extrañada de que su novio no estuviera presente. Ella ya lo había notado diferente un par de meses atrás: sus e-mails cada vez más breves, ya casi nunca tenía tiempo para platicar con ella y todo lo excusaba con la Universidad. Ninguno de sus amigos estaba enterado del cambio de actitud que había tenido, pero fue Ken quien le dio razón de él:_

_-Tuvo que ir a la Universidad a hacer algunos trámites de reingreso, como te dan cita no la puedes cancelar.- explicó su amigo ante la ligera expresión de asombro que puso la castaña- No te preocupes, lo verás en la fiesta de esta noche._

_Mimi continuó hablando animadamente con sus amigos, agradecida por su presencia, hasta que salieron del aeropuerto. Era verano, el sol brillaba en lo alto del cielo causándole una sonrisa involuntaria, aún y cuando muy dentro de sí, ella realmente no tuviera ganas de sonreír._

_Yamato Ishida se encontraba recargado en el barandal de la terraza, con una bebida en la mano y pensativo. Los remordimientos de conciencia lo atormentaban a diario, haciéndolo sentir la peor persona del planeta. Y es que se había atrevido a hacer aquello que siempre había detestado; la única acción que siempre criticó, la que siempre juró nunca realizar. Se había dejado engatusar, lo sabía, pero ya no podía dar marcha atrás: lo hecho, hecho estaba._

_Poco a poco se fue distanciando de ella, yendo más allá de la lejanía física que implicaba el hecho de estar separados por el Océano Pacífico. Dejó de contestar a sus correos, siempre le sacaba alguna excusa para no hablar con ella, juraba que la Universidad lo consumía, cuando en realidad no tenía el valor de mirarla a la cara y enfrentarla. No tuvo la decencia de presentarse al aeropuerto a recibirla, tuvo que darle a Ken esa patética excusa para que se la comunicara. Sabía que eso la iba a herir, y la sola idea de que ella sufriera lo atormentaba. Simplemente no entendía cómo pudo hacerle eso a ella…_

_Y sin embargo, lo hizo._

_Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por dos suaves y delicadas manos que cubrieron sus ojos con firmeza, impidiéndole ver; éstas fueron acompañadas por una dulce voz en su oído que le preguntó:_

_-¿Quién soy?_

_Se quedó mudo. Sabía perfectamente quién era la persona que se escondía de él, ¡por Dios, cómo no iba a reconocerla! ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿qué iba a hacer? Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas hacerse invisible o que de repente la tierra se abriera y lo enterrara vivo, pero sabía que ninguna de esas cosas iba a suceder. Lentamente llevó sus manos frías a causa de la impresión hacia las de ella y sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrer toda su espalda por el simple roce. Las retiró con cuidado, hasta que no tuvo otro remedio que voltear para encontrarla._

_Estaba preciosa. Vaya, Mimi era una chica hermosa por naturaleza, pero Miyako no exageraba al decir que estaba fantástica. Llevaba su cabello en marcadas capas, con flequillo y las puntas despreocupadamente arregladas; si a esto le aunabas su vestido verde estampado de falda amplia y sus altos tacones negros, parecía salida del elenco de Sex and the City. Sin duda alguna había adoptado la sofisticación de la ciudad y le sentaba genial._

_Ella parecía más emocionada que nunca en su vida y tan pronto lo tuvo frente a sí, aprovechó la altura que le brindaban sus zapatos para darle un beso en los labios. No uno común, como el que se darían cualquier día, sino uno que compensaba todo el tiempo que había estado fuera; Yamato no podía negarse al beso, pareciera que todo él estuviese inmóvil a excepción de sus labios, que bailaban al compás del ritmo que Mimi marcaba. Cuando finalizó, ella le sonrió con dulzura y lo abrazó con fuerza. Cuando se separaron, el bello rostro que tenía frente era también su tormento más grande._

_-¡Yama! ¿Cómo estás?_

_-B-b-bien…- atinó a responder._

_-No fuíste al aeropuerto.- le recriminó de manera graciosa, con esa mirada tan suya- Pero Ken me lo explicó todo, no te preocupes. ¡Te he extrañado tanto! Y a esta ciudad también…- soltó en un susurro en cuanto observó el panorama que se divisaba a sus espaldas. La nostalgia que sentía por su amado Tokio y todo cuanto habitaba en él se hizo presente cuando le fue inevitable soltar un suspiro. Entonces se abrazó a su novio y recargó su cabeza en su hombro; esta acción, inocente de parte de ella, hacía sentir a Yamato como en un infierno cuyas llamas están hechas de témpanos de hielo: no podía evitar sentirse bien a su lado, pero había hecho tanto mal que éste lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Apenas iba a abrir la boca para hablar cuando una voz a sus espaldas los sacó de su ensimismamiento:_

_-¿Qué estás haciendo tú con mi novio?_

_Ambos voltearon a observar de dónde provenían esas palabras y se encontraron frente a frente con una chica. Mimi reconocería esa mata de ingobernable cabello pelirrojo en cualquier lado y se acercó emocionada con la chica:_

_-¡Sora!- exclamó feliz al ver a su amiga- ¿Cómo estás?- a la mención de estas últimas palabras, la castaña hizo ademán de querer darle un abrazo, pero Takenouchi le volteó la cara y se apartó. Un poco cohibida por su comportamiento, dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, desviando la mirada hacia el suelo._

_-Te pregunté qué estabas haciendo con mi novio.- repitió Sora, la inflexibilidad plagando sus palabras. Si las miradas mataran, Mimi ya estaría inconsciente y cubierta de sangre en el piso._

_-¿Estás bromeado, verdad?- le respondió la aludida, intentando mantener la calma- Yamato es mi novio.- subrayó con la voz el posesivo de su oración, la chica estaba actuando de una manera inesperada._

_Sora entonces entornó sus ojos hacia Yamato, quien se mantenía apartado de la discusión de las chicas con semblante serio. La mirada altanera y seductora que ésta le envió fue mensaje suficiente para que Mimi se diera cuenta de que algo no era normal entre ellos dos:_

_-Ay, no le has dicho, ¿verdad?- la combinación de sarcasmo junto con la mirada de pena y burla que le dedicaba la hacía sentir terriblemente incómoda- De seguro no querías herir susceptibilidades, tan bueno, Yama… pero si no se lo dices tú, se lo voy a decir yo.- volteó a verlo con dureza y al no recibir una respuesta, la encaró:- Yamato es mi novio ahora, Mimi._

_Sus pupilas amieladas se abrieron con sorpresa e incredulidad, buscando una respuesta en el rostro del rubio, quien permanecía impasible mirando al suelo. Ella sentía que tenía el corazón en la mano a punto de romperse y con la desesperación pintada en el rostro lo cuestionó:_

_-¿Es… esto es cierto? _

_-Tú te fuíste, lo dejaste solo y la mejor parte fue que le diste permiso.- interrumpió Sora- ¿A qué clase de estúpida se le ocurre hacer eso?_

_-Sora, basta…- dijo Matt entre dientes, molesto por el tono de voz que ésta utilizaba con la castaña._

_-No pienso entrar en detalles, puesto que hay cosas que no se pueden decir enfrente de niñas pequeñas...- continuó la pelirroja, haciendo caso omiso a la advertencia del chico- pero puedo decirte que buscamos compañía mutuamente: pobre Yama, estaba tan deprimido por tu partida pero yo, tan buena persona que soy, me quedé con él y… ya nos ves.- esto último lo dijo tomando la mano de su ahora novio._

_Mimi casi pudo escuchar el "crash" que hizo tan delicado órgano vital al romperse en mil pedacitos. La imagen de su novio tomado de la mano con otra chica que no era ella nunca había cruzado su mente y tenerla enfrente le causaba un choque emocional que jamás imaginó experimentar. No podía soportar presenciar esa escena, por lo que la única salida que encontró fue correr: correr sin parar hasta que sus pies no la dejaran continuar._

_Pasó como un rayo por entre los demás invitados de la fiesta, ignorándolos a todos, incluso a Miyako. En cuanto ésta observó el comportamiento de su mejor amiga, comenzó a seguirla tanto a ella como al rubio de manera sigilosa. Mimi subió por las escaleras de emergencia que daban hacia el techo a zancadas tan largas como sus delgadas piernas se lo permitían. Sentía la falda de su vestido brincar por el movimiento y escuchaba tras de sí las familiares pisadas de Yamato persiguiéndola mientras exclamaba:_

_-¡Mimi, por favor, detente!_

_Tan pronto estuvo frente a la puerta se abalanzó sobre ella, abriéndola de golpe. Por haberla empujado con toda su fuerza cayó de bruces, sintiendo sus manos arder al hacer fricción con el suelo irregular de la azotea. Supuso que su rodilla izquierda estaba herida, pues sentía un líquido cálido brotar de ella, aunque le restó importancia, y adivinó unos ligeros rasguños en su mentón. Ya no podía restringirse más, no podía guardarlo más tiempo: de sus ojos comenzó a brotar agua salada que le escocía el rostro, rojo por la carrera y las heridas. No era una sola línea de lágrimas la que recorría su cara, sino que sentía cascadas bajar por sus mejillas, fluyendo sin fin hacia su barbilla y escurriéndole hasta el vestido, incluso mojando el piso. _

_La presencia de Yamato la hizo levantar el rostro para observarlo de frente, diciéndole con una sola mirada que quería saber la verdad. Con el maquillaje corrido, el peinado deshecho por el viento, las muñecas y rodillas sangrando: así lo observó. Vulnerable, sensible, triste, dolida, como una niña pequeña cuyo globo se ha escapado de sus manos hacia el cielo. Y aún así, abatida y cansada, se decidía a enfrentarlo. _

_Pero Yamato se sentía un inútil en su presencia y no era capaz de articular una palabra coherente. Su garganta de pronto había perdido todo rastro de humedad, le dolía como si de ella brotaran océanos de fuego. La desesperación tornó agitada su respiración y de repente soltó en un grito:_

_-¡Es que todo esto fue tu culpa!_

_Los ojos de Mimi casi se salen de órbita al escuchar tal exclamación, ¿es que acaso ser una buena novia y amarlo más que a nada en el mundo la hacían merecedora a esto? ¿De verdad los buenos nunca consiguen nada? ¿Por eso debía experimentar todo ese drama? El rubio continuó, como si hubiera leído su mente:_

_-Es tu culpa… todo esto de la perfección me hizo dudar demasiado… ¡no lo entiendes, Mimi!- con las manos se retiró el cabello que le caía sobre la cara, su signo de desesperación- ¿Crees que yo imaginé que iba a estar sujeto a una relación de este tipo siendo tan joven? Las parejas de nuestra edad viven peleando y nosotros estábamos más allá de eso, ¡no lo entendía, no lo entiendo!_

_-¡Tú lo has dicho!- dijo Mimi de golpe, como si acabara de recibir una cachetada por parte de Matt- ¡Nosotros estábamos más allá de eso! Teníamos una relación que iba más allá de cualquier cosa, madura y equilibrada, ¿qué tiene de malo eso?_

_-¡Que no es normal, Mimi! ¡No lo es! De repente apareció Sora y… con ellas las cosas son diferentes, son… normales. _

_-¿Y qué quieres? ¿Que peleemos todo el tiempo como un par de criaturas de catorce años? ¿Que vivamos enojados? ¿Eso quieres?- le respondió ella, un tanto histérica._

_-No lo entiendes… me estaba exigiendo demasiado de mí mismo para cumplir con tus expectativas… y ya no podía con eso… fue por ti._

_-¿A qué te refieres con que fue por mí?- inquirió la castaña, sin poder contener el gemido natural de la voz al intercalar el llanto._

_-A que tú tienes la culpa de que esto haya pasado.- respondió Yamato con firmeza, recalcando la participación de ella en el conflicto- Tú y ...- no pudo terminar la oración, pues sintió un golpe tan fuerte en la mejilla derecha que incluso tuvo que voltearse._

_-¡QUE NO SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A REPETIR ESO, ISHIDA! ¡NUNCA, NO TE ATREVAS!- la furia se aparecía en la voz de Miyako Inoue al momento de proferir sus inconfundibles gritos. Lo miraba con rabia, los ojos rojos y los dientes apretados, al tiempo que su expresión se suavizaba al acercarse a su mejor amiga:- Princess, ¿estás bien? ¿Me escuchas? ¿Me escuchas? _

_Pero Mimi solo escuchaba la voz de Yolei como un eco distante en su mente. Se encontraba inmóvil, aún con la impresión que las palabras de Yamato habían causado en ella; la cara se le puso pálida como cera derretida y comenzó a temblar incontrolablemente. Esto preocupó de sobremanera a la pelimorada, quien de inmediato sacó su móvil, colocándoselo en la oreja mientras decía:_

_-Ken, busca a Jyou y ven a la azotea, es urgente._

_Los chicos no tardaron en aparecerse y la imagen de su amiga en un estado físico y mental equivalente a un zombie los asustó. Aunque era muy delgada, de pronto su cuerpo pesaba más de lo acostumbrado, por lo que ambos ayudaron a cargarla hacia el condominio nuevamente. Matt se acercó en un intento por ayudar, pero la mirada feroz de Miyako lo hizo retroceder… ¿ahora qué había hecho? Se sentía la persona más idiota sobre el planeta, no podía entender qué le pasaba que actuaba de esa manera. Se sentó pegado a la pared, sintiendo cómo unas lágrimas no solicitadas comenzaban a bajar por sus mejillas: la sola idea de haber puesto mal a esa chica tan especial lo hacía sentir escoria. Ahora sabía que nada de esto era culpa de Mimi…_

_Todo era culpa de él._

_Jyou no tardó en tomarle los signos vitales a su mejor amiga, asegurándole a Miyako que estaría bien, que solo necesitaba mucho descanso sin ninguna clase de sobresaltos. Como no quería alarmar a los padres de Mimi, tomó la decisión de llevarla a su casa, avisando que ésta se había sentido cansada por el viaje y se había quedado dormida. Los chicos las acompañaron en un taxi hasta la residencia Inoue, donde Yolei terminó de hacerse cargo de la chica._

_Ya en el cuarto de su mejor amiga, calientita y bien cubierta por la cobija, Mimi no podía pegar el ojo. Hacía horas que en su mente solo veía sus fríos ojos azules y una sola frase se repetía constantemente:_

"_Es tu culpa… es tu culpa… es tu culpa…"_

_

* * *

_

Un escalofrío me levantó de la cama y me abrió los ojos de inmediato. Tenía la respiración agitada, con la cara pálida enmarcada por el sudor frío. _"Esto no está pasando, esto no está pasando"_ me repetía mentalmente para tranquilizarme, pero no había manera: la pesadilla había vuelto.

La misma pesadilla que me había atormentado todo el verano previo a entrar a la Universidad. Recordaba las mañanas de depresión que pasaba en cama, acurrucada bajo las cobijas y abrazando de manera compulsiva mi cojín rosado; las tardes de no querer probar bocado o de comer hasta atragantarme, acompañada de películas románticas que me hacían querer morir de tristeza; las noches en las que mi iPod reproducía únicamente mis listas de música deprimente, llorando hasta que lograba conciliar el sueño. No tenía conciencia de poseer un recuerdo que me asustara más que ése, que me hacía devolver el estómago de manera incesante y me perforaba el alma de tanto dolor.

Miyako fue la única persona que supo de mi pesadilla, pues durante ese preciso verano ella se dedicó a cuidarme, a consolarme, a hacerme sentir una persona de nuevo. Tan pronto sentí unas ligeras náuseas,- probablemente producto de la autosugestión- prendí la lámpara de mi mesilla de noche y levanté el auricular. El reloj me decía que eran las 3:00 a.m., pero en verdad la necesitaba.

-¿Hola?- me dijo la voz soñolienta de mi mejor amiga al otro lado de la línea.

-Miya, soy yo.- dije con urgencia. Yolei ni siquiera me dejó terminar de hablar:

-¿Mimi? ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien, necesitas que vaya para allá?- parecía como si de repente se hubiera despertado por completo y casi estuviera saliendo de su casa.

-No, no, Miya, no te preocupes… creo que no debí haberte llamado, es solo una tontería. Vuelve a dormir.- le respondí, maldiciéndome por haber hecho tanto escándalo por una estúpida pesadilla. De cualquier manera, mi amiga no se dejó engañar por mis palabras y de inmediato contraatacó.

-Mimi, no me digas mentiras. Tú no eres de las que hablan a las casas en medio de la noche por cualquier cosa. Dime qué te pasa, por favor, me preocupas.

-Volvió la pesadilla…- murmuré, sintiendo cómo la voz me temblaba, ¿acaso era posible que un simple sueño me hiciera sentir tanto temor?

-Oh, no…- la escuché decir, aunque creo que ella no deseaba que yo la oyera- ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una pesadilla de éstas?

-Creo que cuando regresé a Nueva York por segunda vez, al principio se hizo muy recurrente… pero no fue tan vívida como ahora, Miya, fue como si volviera a estar en aquel verano: el despertar repentino, el sudor frío, ¡incluso las náuseas! Me siento terrible…- terminé por reconocer: con Miyako no valía la pena hacerse la fuerte, sobre todo porque me conocía demasiado.

-¿No crees que tu pesadilla tenga que ver con algún evento reciente?- me preguntó, como tanteando el terreno- ¿Con que viste a Yamato, por ejemplo?- preguntó al fin.

-¿Pero cómo…?- apenas iba a preguntarle cómo se había enterado, cuando ella misma me respondió:

-Meems, ¿a quién crees que Yamato le avisó primero que iría a verte?- la respuesta era más que obvia- Pero eso no es lo importante, ¿no crees que eso tenga que ver? ¿Es que acaso esperabas verlo, recibirlo?- inquirió con ese tono tan propio de ella, utilizado solo cuando quería ejemplificarme algo.

-No… no me lo esperaba en lo absoluto.- tuve que admitirlo: la llegada de Yamato a mi departamento era algo con lo que soñaba desde que me fui, pero nunca pensé que iba a convertirse en una realidad- Supongo que tienes razón, Miya, debió ser por eso… las emociones, los sentimientos… me sentí como si tuviera diecisiete años otra vez. Fue…

-¿Fue qué?- cuestionó desde el otro lado del teléfono, con la voz claramente emocionada por la situación- ¿Qué fue, Mimi?

-Fue magia… fue magia pura.- respondí, sin poder contener la sonrisa de mis labios- Me sentí en una película.

-¡Meems!- exclamó con dulzura y sentí que la persona con quien hablaba no era una mujer hecha y derecha de veintinueve años, sino que se convertía en la adolescente con la que compartía todas las tardes de mi juventud- ¡Qué hermoso!

-Lo fue… pero me da miedo, Miya.- me sinceré- Me da mucho miedo que las cosas salgan mal, que volvamos a repetir todos esos errores que nos condenaron… tengo miedo de todo lo que pueda pasar, me muero de miedo.- mi voz sonaba temblorosa, esta vez al rememorar cada vivencia que teníamos juntos, que me hacía sentir un torrente de emociones interminable de pies a cabeza.

-No debes temer, Mimi.- dijo con voz firme mi amiga- Las cosas son muy diferentes esta vez, tiene que ser la definitiva, ya lo verás.

-Gracias, Miya. Gracias por ser mi amiga.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, Mimi. Regresa a dormir, te hará bien.

Nos despedimos y procedí a apagar la luz, acomodándome bajo las mantas para no volver a pensar en el sueño. Los buenos recuerdos comenzaron a llegar, haciéndome sentir una calidez reconfortante en el pecho, casi como si mis amigos me abrazaran después de haberme visto llorar. Recordaba los besos, las caricias, las canciones, las aventuras interminables y la montaña rusa de situaciones que vivimos juntos, que formaban una parte importante de quién yo era ahora.

Miyako tenía razón: todo tenía que ser diferente.

* * *

_Lo que prometía ser un verano maravilloso, se convirtió de pronto en una época llena de tristeza para Mimi. Después del abrupto rompimiento que tuvo con Yamato, se había dedicado a encerrarse en su soledad y la única persona que tenía acceso total a su vida era Miyako: su mejor amiga se había dado a la tarea de cuidarla y consolarla, adoptando el papel de niñera debido a que los padres de la castaña tenían que viajar constantemente._

_Su habitación se convirtió en su celda de reclusorio, en el lugar donde ella prácticamente se autoexilió como si de esa manera el sufrimiento fuera a irse. La verdad es que no quería que nadie la viera en esa clase de estado depresivo en el que ella nunca imaginó estar, ¿o es que Mimi Tachikawa realmente pensó que un día iba a tener que enfrentarse a una situación de este tipo? Nunca creyó que la vida le iba a dar una bofetada de realidad tan dura… y eso le dolía en el alma._

_Sin embargo, ninguno de sus amigos estaba dispuesto a dejar que Mimi se quedara estancada en ese círculo vicioso que ella misma se impuso. Y Miyako se lo dejó en claro una tarde que pasó a verificar que todo estuviera "bien":_

_-Mimi, ¿ya empezaste tus trámites para la Universidad? _

_-¿Eh?- preguntó distraída la castaña mientras se sentaba en la mesa de la cocina._

_-¿Qué si ya empezaste los trámites de la Universidad?- repitió su amiga- No sé cómo son las cosas en Le Cordon Bleu, pero Koushiro ya empezó los trámites para la Todai…- comentó de manera casual, mientras desenvolvía unos recipientes._

_-No recuerdo dónde apunté las fechas… quizás están en el refrigerador…- soltó un bostezo e intentó estirarse en vano. Al ver que Mimi no iba a hacer el más mínimo intento por buscar los datos, la pelimorada avanzó hacia el refrigerador, donde estaba un bonito calendario claramente hecho por su mejor amiga: trazado con perfección de arquitecto, con diversos días pintados en diferentes colores y una lista de fechas importantes en la parte de abajo. Miyako se ajustó los anteojos, revisando una por una las indicaciones marcadas, relacionándolas con los meses dibujados. Una vez terminada su inspección, volteó a ver a la castaña con una mirada acusadora y le dijo:_

_-Mimi, ¿sabes qué día es mañana?_

_-No…- dijo la castaña por lo bajo, aunque muy dentro de sí ella sabía la respuesta._

_-¿No sabes?- preguntó su interlocutora con fingida calidez- Mañana es el último día de registro para el examen. ¿Ya te inscribiste?- inquirió con rapidez, colocándose las manos en las caderas._

_-Miyako, no me voy a inscribir si no voy a pasar… con todo este problema, no tengo cabeza para nada.- la voz de Mimi temblaba de tristeza y decepción en sí misma- Quizás el próximo semestre sea más adecuado…- intentó consolarse con esa frase al tiempo que sentía una lágrima rodar por su mejilla y perderse en su rostro._

_Este acto por parte de la castaña pareció tener en Miyako el mismo efecto que una cachetada bien propinada: se acercó hacia Mimi y con una mano le tomó el rostro con fuerza, haciendo que volteara a verla. Ella estuvo a punto de protestar por la forma tan brusca en que la trataba, pero al ver las centellas que lanzaban los ojos de su amiga a través de los anteojos, se quedó callada, desviando la mirada tanto como le fue posible._

_-Mimi, ¿qué me estás queriendo decir?_

_La castaña se zafó de la mano de su mejor amiga y se quedó por largo tiempo así, sin poder juntar el aplomo suficiente como para poder verla a los ojos. Momentos después, la voz quebrada y dulce de Mimi soltó:_

_-Es que… Miya, siento que las cosas no valen la pena… no tengo más ganas de estudiar, no tengo ganas de nada… ni siquiera de comer, ¿qué voy a hacer en Le Cordon Bleu?- preguntó afligida. Yolei entendió lo que Mimi quería decirle, pero no la iba a dejar rendirse, eso jamás:_

_-Mimi, yo soy tu mejor amiga y sabes que no solo yo, sino que todos estamos muy preocupados. ¿Crees que de verdad vamos a permitirte abandonar ese sueño que has cultivado desde que eras niña? ¿En verdad piensas que voy a dejar que te hundas? ¡Eso nunca, Mimi, nunca!- tomó la mano de su amiga e hizo que la viera de frente- Si dejas que esto te afecte tanto, te vas a terminar haciendo daño y eso es algo que no queremos.- se quedó callada por un momento, reflexionando sobre lo que iba a decir a continuación: iba a tener consecuencias, de eso no tenía dudas, pero le preocupaba que no fueran las mejores. Apenas abrió la boca, cuando Mimi la interrumpió:_

_-¿Tienes mi celular?_

_-Sí…- respondió dudosa la aludida, como si temiera que algo fuera a suceder._

_-Miya… anoche prendí la computadora.- confesó Mimi como si hubiera cometido la peor barbaridad en el Universo. Desde la ruptura, Miyako le había prohibido acercarse a su laptop, pues sabía que Yamato iba a mandarle incesantes mensajes de disculpas y temía que éstos pusieran peor a su amiga. Por eso mismo también le había confiscado el celular, dándole el que tenía anteriormente para que lo usara: no le cabía la más mínima duda que ese aparato pudiera causarle más disturbios; de hecho, quiso quitarle también el iPod, pero su amiga se aferró a él como una leona porque había sido el regalo de Matt en su primer aniversario- Ví los correos… eran como doscientos y más de la mitad eran suyos…- prosiguió, rememorando los eventos de la noche anterior- Leí cinco, para el tercero ya estaba llorando… pero no sé si creerle o no, me da mucho miedo y no puedo fingir que no pasó nada. Lo que más me duele es que aún lo amo, Miya… lo amo demasiado._

_-¿Y crees que él quiere que dejes ir tu sueño?- inquirió la pelimorada con seriedad- ¿No lo hará eso sentirse aún peor? Merece que no le hables, se merece eso y más, pero él también está sufriendo… yo sé que hizo mal, no lo trataré de excusar, pero te quiere, y te quiere mucho. Para muestra…- sacó de su bolsa el teléfono de Mimi y se lo tendió amablemente- Ve cuántos mensajes tienes.- dijo, sin poder contener una sonrisa._

_La castaña tomó el aparato con nerviosismo y levantó sus delgadas piernas encima de la silla, donde se acomodó en posición de loto. Comenzó a tocar levemente la pantalla hasta que llegó al menú de los Mensajes; sus ojos se posaron en la pestaña que rezaba "Recibidos" mientras que sus labios se curvaban en la primera sonrisa de lo que se sentían como siglos._

_-Ciento cincuenta…- murmuró con destellos de alegría._

_-Te han llegado de la compañía del celular, algunos de otras personas… pero él te ha mandado dos mensajes diarios: uno por la mañana y otro por la noche, sin falta. _

_Conforme leía, Miyako observaba con alivio cómo las expresiones de su rostro se iban suavizando y la tristeza daba paso a la alegría que, por más leve que fuera, la hacía respirar tranquila: llegó a creer que Mimi no se recuperaría nunca, pero esto le daba mucha esperanza. Minutos más tarde, alejó el móvil de sus manos, colocándolo en la mesa al tiempo que reflexionaba; luego de una pausa, dijo:_

_-Escríbele, Miya… dile que quiero verlo en un mes a partir de hoy. Que ya no me escriba, ni me contacte, que he visto suficiente… pero que me visite en un mes. Mientras tanto, ¿me puedes dictar el teléfono de Le Cordon Bleu? Está en el calendario._

_Detrás de los cristales de sus lentes, los ojos de Yolei demostraban alivio en su más puro estado. Sonriendo para sí. Caminó hacia donde Mimi, le besó la cabeza y con uno de sus clásicos alaridos, gritó:_

_-¡Mimi, atenta! ¡15-634-901-237!_

_Un leve "toc-toc" la hizo salir de aquel estado de concentración profunda en que se encontraba. Se limpió las manos con una toalla, dejó el cuchillo encima de la tabla en que cortaba verduras juliana y se alisó el delantal azul marino en el trayecto hasta la puerta. Abrió despacio, al tiempo que sus ojos se dilataron desmesuradamente al percatarse de la presencia de Yamato Ishida frente a ella… ¡el mes se había cumplido! Sin decir más palabras, su lenguaje no verbal invitó al joven a pasar, mientras que ella guiaba el camino; tomaron asiento en los cómodos sillones de la sala, siendo acompañados por la música relajante que Mimi reproducía desde su iPod._

_-¿Qué es ese olor?- preguntó el rubio, después de haber movido la nariz de todas las maneras posibles._

_-Clavo, romero y orégano con aceite de oliva, pimienta y sal.- respondió Mimi con claridad- Estoy repasando para la prueba práctica que voy a tener el lunes._

_Las palabras parecieron entrar en el subconsciente de Matt, pero tardaron un buen rato en ser procesadas; su semblante pasó de distraído a totalmente asombrado en cuestión de minutos:_

_-¿Te aceptaron en Le Cordon Bleu?- la joven castaña asintió con ojos brillantes, su felicidad podría haber sido percibida en un radio de quince kilómetros a la redonda- ¡Felicidades!- exclamó emocionado el chico, igualmente feliz- Siempre supe que lo lograrías._

_Después de aquella tarde decisiva con Miyako, Mimi tomó la decisión de perseguir su sueño. No solo había sido aceptada en Le Cordon Bleu, sino que había sido la candidata con el mayor puntaje en las pruebas de ingreso y con apenas dos semanas de haber iniciado las clases, sus profesores la consideraban una prodigiosa alumna._

_-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó el rubio después de observarla por un buen rato: seguía preciosa- ¿Están tus papás?- súbitamente el nerviosismo cruzó su rostro, aterrado si su pregunta resultaba tener una contestación afirmativa._

_-No, no están. Les pedí que salieran para poder practicar. Y yo… estoy muy feliz.- respondió con simpleza, encogiéndose de hombros- Estoy muy bien, mejor de lo que hubiera pensado._

_-Me pediste que viniera…- las palabras de Yamato se quedaron flotando en el aire. Aunque felices por estar frente a frente, se sentían rígidos, tiesos, como si tuvieran una coraza protegiendo el ambiente. El silencio les cayó encima por un buen rato hasta que él soltó las palabras que ella tanto deseaba escuchar:- Perdóname… sé que tú no te merecías esto. No tienes una idea de lo mucho que me arrepiento._

_Sin decir una sola palabra, Mimi se levantó y se sentó junto a él, volteando su rostro para verlo directamente. Le tomó las manos con suavidad, al tiempo que dejaba a sus pupilas perderse en el inmenso mar que tenían enfrente. Después, sin previo aviso, los labios de la joven se posaron en la frente del rubio y se quedaron ahí por largo rato, hasta que respondió:_

_-Yo te perdono… te perdoné hace mucho, justamente hace un mes. Miyako me enseñó los mensajes…_

_-¿Entonces tú no tenías…?- comenzó él, pero fue interrumpido cuando Mimi sacudió levemente su cabeza frente a él._

_-Pero ahora sí.- dijo sacando el aparatito rosado de uno de sus bolsillos._

_-Mimi, yo quiero que… yo quiero que volvamos a lo de antes. Quiero que, si me das la oportunidad, podamos continuar con aquello que interrumpí, yo…- se detuvo de improviso. Las pupilas castañas que tenía enfrente lucían vidriosas y volvieron a quedarse en silencio, desviando la vista el uno del otro en una simetría casi perfecta._

_-Yo te quiero.- la armonía que formaban esas tres palabras en los labios de la chica no tenía comparación, sobre todo porque no pensaba que fuera a escucharlas nuevamente- Pero no podemos volver a lo que teníamos, Yamato… tú estás con Sora ahora._

_-Pero yo puedo…_

_-A pesar de lo que hiciste y que de cierto modo ella me traicionó también, eso no está en mi naturaleza. No lo voy a hacer.- recalcó con firmeza la última frase, como si quisiera dejárselo muy en claro. Tan pronto escuchó que el rubio soltó un pesado suspiro y asintió con la cabeza, le hizo mirarle a los ojos:- Tú y yo vamos a ser amigos._

_-Como cuando nos conocimos…- reconoció él, como si a su memoria llegaran las imágenes de aquellos momentos de su niñez._

_-Pero tendremos algunas reglas.- aclaró antes de continuar- Primero, somos amigos, así que nos vamos a comportar como tal. Segundo, no vamos a tratar el tema de lo que pasó cuando llegué o no estuve, eso quedó en el pasado. Y tercero, solo nos vamos a ver un día a la semana._

_-¿Un día a la semana?- preguntó con incredulidad el rubio- ¡Eso es muy poco tiempo!_

_-Para empezar, es por comodidad, porque no estamos en la misma escuela y tenemos obligaciones. Además, no quiero problemas…- Yamato la miró con extrañeza, haciéndola continuar- Sé que no estamos haciendo nada malo, pero no quiero que Sora malinterprete esto… será mejor mantener las visitas privadas y sugiero que nos veamos los domingos: será como nuestro día, un día para nosotros dos._

_-De acuerdo.- musitó en voz baja el chico, aceptando los términos de Mimi. _

_Ella lo abrazó con ternura para despedirlo y se quedó en el marco de la puerta, observándolo partir. Le dolía tener que imponer condiciones, pero era por el bien de ambos._

_Era por volver a comenzar._

_

* * *

_

Seguramente lo he dicho en numerosas ocasiones, pero en verdad amo demasiado el cocinar. No existe un solo lugar en el mundo donde me sienta tan segura, tan feliz conmigo mismo y tan capaz de lograr cualquier cosa como en mi pequeña cocina- lo de "pequeña", obviamente, es figurativo. De alguna manera estaba en mi destino, ¿o cuántas personas instalan una cocina perfectamente equipada cuando ellos no son capaces de utilizar ni la mitad de sus aditamentos? No me quejo de sus habilidades culinarias, pero alguna razón debía haber para que saliéramos a comer tan seguido… ¿o no?

Aún recuerdo cuando le dije a mis padres que quería ser chef, sus caras de incredulidad siguen grabadas en mi mente. Siempre apoyaron mi decisión, aunque se sintieron extrañados por mi elección y en cierto sentido tenían razón. Muchas veces me preguntaron si en verdad esto era lo que quería, que si no me interesaba Comunicaciones, Mercadotecnia, Diseño de Modas, Música… vaya, creo que casi agotaron el catálogo de opciones que podrían llegar a interesarme, ¡inclusive me preguntaron si no quería ser modelo! Mi respuesta siempre fue negativa, y al final se resignaron.

Teniendo unos dos años en la carrera, mamá me comentó que se sentía muy tonta al no haberse dado cuenta que la cocina era lo mío. Desde muy pequeña, aprendí a usar la estufa, el microondas, la tostadora, la batidora y muchas cosas más que mis padres no sabían ni cómo encender; también acostumbraba hornear algo para regalar a mis amigos fechas especiales. Cuando pequeña, la repostería era lo que más me gustaba: podía pasar horas preparando pasteles, haciendo betunes, decorándolos, buscando diseños, recetas e inclusive disfrutaba empaquetarlos. Mi madre me dijo que no entendía cómo no lo había podido ver, aunque muchas veces lo obvio está frente a nosotros y no nos damos cuenta.

Ya en Le Cordon Bleu fui descubriendo mi propio estilo para cocinar, aunque antes tuve que aprender teoría de muchas cocinas del mundo. A pesar de que hubo épocas donde me obsesioné con cierto tipo de comida (la española, por ejemplo, pues a la fecha sigo amando la paella y las tortillas de patatas), poco a poco fui buscando mi propio camino e inventando mis propias recetas. Encontré en las combinaciones poco comunes mi lugar, siendo considerada una de las chefs más arriesgadas al momento de elegir los ingredientes, pero sin duda la que obtenía los resultados más sorprendentes: tomo las recetas tradicionales, las sigo al pie de la letra… hasta que decido que es hora de intervenir y comienzo a añadir ingredientes que parecen no tener concordancia pero que al final parecen hechos especialmente para el platillo.

Sin embargo, desde muy pequeña tenía las ganas de hacer del mundo un lugar mejor, mi inquietud era provocar un cambio que me hiciera feliz. A pesar de que adoraba mi carrera, ¿cómo iba a lograrlo? La cocina no es precisamente un método de cambio, y en cambio cualquiera de las profesiones que mis padres intentaron convencerme de estudiar hubiera sido de más ayuda en esto. Supe entonces que tardaría en encontrar el motivo, pero siempre tomo los caminos más raros, así que bueno… creo que estaba en mí. ¡Cuánta razón tenían mis profesores! El amor a la comida puede hacer maravillas.

La tarde que regresamos del funeral de los padres de Yamato, supe que tenía que hacer algo para levantarle el ánimo: en los doce años que tenía de conocerlo nunca lo había visto tan afectado. Supuse que le caería bien algo de comer y terminé en su cocina preparándole onigiris (su platillo favorito), aunque cambié la receta con algunos ingredientes que pensé, le brindarían un sabor diferente.

Cuando se los llevé, torció los labios en lo más parecido a una sonrisa que podía brindarme en esos momentos. Se llevó el primer onigiri a la boca y los cambios que ví en su expresión nunca los voy a olvidar, sobre todo lo que me demostraban sus ojos; éstos eran el centro de su rostro, el lugar que te decía todo lo que necesitabas saber sobre él. Para mí fue una revelación cómo conforme masticaba sus pupilas cambiaban de tamaño, de brillo, de emoción. Entonces él, que no había podido derramar una sola lágrima en el funeral, rompió a llorar incontrolablemente: mientras sentía su mano apretar la mía con fuerza, lo abracé y lo dejé desahogarse.

Después de mucho tiempo comenzó a soltarse, hasta que se apartó de mí; se limpió la cara con el puño de la manga y volteó a verme agradecido. En ese momento, supe que ahí estaba la respuesta que yo necesitaba: así, justo así iba a cambiar al mundo, a través de mi comida. ¿Y es que cuántas emociones es capaz de transmitir un platillo? Las que el chef quiera, ni más ni menos. Estaba en el camino correcto.

Recordaba estas palabras mientras terminaba de empaquetar la comida del almuerzo que tendríamos Matt y yo. Había llamado temprano, quedando de pasar por mí en dos horas, por lo que me dediqué a darle los toques finales a la canasta en la que llevaría nuestra comida. Me hacía feliz preparar los alimentos, para mí eso no representaba ningún problema, pero seamos sinceros: lo que estaba poniendo dentro de los recipientes no era precisamente el centro de mis pensamientos.

Yamato Ishida… el rubio que en mis épocas de adolescente fue el chico más cotizado de toda Odaiba no se había alejado de mi mente en los últimos días. Las imágenes de nuestro más reciente encuentro- del cual ya habían pasado varios días- se reproducían una y otra vez en mi cabeza: recordaba el momento de abrir, de toparme de bruces con los ojos más azules que conozco, aquéllos en los que me podría perder por toda la eternidad. Sentía la piel trémula al acordarme de la electricidad que recorría mi cuerpo con el más ligero roce de nuestros dedos, el sentimiento de calidez que me embargó de pies a cabeza cuando me abrazó para despedirse, el escalofrío que sentía al escuchar que me hablaba al oído… ¡sonaba como toda una quinceañera! Había algo no solo respecto a él, sino al hecho de estar junto a él, que me hacía sentir como el primer día.

Suspiré tratando de alejar esos pensamientos de mi mente, al tiempo que recuperaba algo de la poca cordura que tenía y de golpe cerré la canasta. Apenas iba a comenzar una conversación conmigo misma cuando escuché el sonido el intercomunicador; no tuve siquiera que verme al espejo, simplemente sentí que mi cara se iluminó:

-¿Diga?- pregunté, intentando no sonar muy ansiosa, pues suponía él estaba detrás del escritorio de la recepción y podría escucharme.

-Señorita Tachikawa, la busca el señor Yamato Ishida.- me respondió el encargado, intentando sonar serio y responsable.

-¡En un momento bajo, no tardo!- exclamé, olvidando por completo mis ideas de que no me escuchara. Casi corriendo me dirigí a la cocina por la canasta, tomé mi bolso y comprobé mi reflejo en el espejo del pasillo, acomodando unos cuantos mechones de cabello antes de cerrar la puerta.

A pesar de que solo eran tres pisos de mi departamento a la recepción, sentí que el trayecto en el elevador duraba siglos. Cuando por fin ví las letras "PB" en la pantalla, el alivio se apoderó de mí; salí, tratando de caminar lo más tranquila y despreocupada posible, cuando un grito conocido me atacó unos metros adelante:

-¡Mimi!

La pequeña figura venía corriendo hacia mí tan presurosamente como sus piernitas se lo permitían y se abalanzó sobre mí en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad. Yo la abracé entre emocionada y sorprendida, porque no esperaba su presencia, pero no podía negarme. Ella era tan especial que lo único que quería hacer era comérmela a besos.

-¡Aiko! Preciosa, ¿cómo estás?

-Muy bien, Mimi, ¡ya quería verte de nuevo!

-Yo también, pequeña, te extrañaba mucho.- dije apretándola nuevamente contra mí, pues me había quedado en cuclillas para poder estar más a su alcance.

-Ella no estaba incluída en el plan, pero me insistió tanto que no me pude negar…- una voz externa me hizo mirar hacia arriba y sentir el acostumbrado escalofrío al mirar esos ojos azul intenso. Yamato me sonreía desde su posición, tendiéndome una mano para ayudarme a levantarme; en cuanto estuve de pie, me besó en la mejilla y me abrazó, permitiéndome volver a experimentar ese sentimiento tan familiar, pero al mismo tiempo único- ¿no te molesta, verdad?- me preguntó casi en un susurro en cuanto nos separamos.

-Para nada.- le respondí con una sonrisa- ¿Por qué lo preguntas?- inquirí, un tanto curiosa.

-Porque trajo compañía…- dejó las palabras al aire y en cuanto avanzamos un poco más me respondió:- Ayane también vino.

-¡Pero si eso no es problema! No te preocupes, nos arreglaremos.- le dije encogiéndome de hombros. En una situación normal, seguramente me habría enfadado muchísimo el que no estuviéramos solos, pero ahora no me molestaba, me parecía algo estupendo.

-Dame la canasta, tú no tienes porqué cargar eso.- me dijo quitándomela de las manos, al tiempo que nos acercábamos a la salita, donde Ayane se encontraba sentada junto con Aiko, quien se había retirado para contarle a su nana que estábamos a punto de irnos.

-Mimi, perdona que venga,- me comentó después de saludarme, con la voz un tanto preocupada- pero es que la niña me insistió tanto y después el señor dijo que estaba bien… no quiero estar estorbando, te aseguro que encontraré algo con qué entretener a la niña para que ustedes puedan hablar.

-Ayane, no se preocupe.- le respondí tranquila- No me molesta en lo más mínimo que estén aquí, de hecho me parece estupendo. En verdad, no es ninguna molestia.

-¿Nos vamos?- preguntó Yamato en voz alta- No queremos que se nos haga tarde.

Tan pronto salimos al estacionamiento, Matt abrió la cajuela y acomodó la canasta junto con otras cosas que supuse íbamos a utilizar. Aiko brincó al asiento trasero, donde se recargó junto con su mucama; él, un tanto extrañado, le preguntó:

-¿No vas adelante?

-No.- dijo ella con completa seguridad- Adelante va ma… Mimi.- corrigió con rapidez, haciendo su error casi imperceptible-Ella es la invitada, papi.- completó en un tono de obviedad. Yamato soltó una risa espontánea, de las que rara vez salían de él, y me abrió la puerta del automóvil. Con una sonrisa de agradecimiento, me subí al asiento del copiloto, mientras que él se dio la vuelta para empezar a conducir.

El trayecto hasta el Parque Suntori estuvo libre de contratiempos, a excepción de cuando Matt tomó mi mano y no la soltó hasta que llegamos; mis mejillas se pusieron tan rojas que casi pedí que el asiento me tragara e hice hasta lo imposible por disimularlo, por eso casi salté de alegría cuando el parque apareció en mi campo de visión: lo habíamos logrado. Sé que suena muy dramático, pero en verdad llegué a pensar que desde un principio las cosas serían un desastre y no tenemos precisamente los mejores antecedentes (basta ver todo lo que hemos vivido) como para augurar que todo saldría a pedir de boca. Para ser nuestra primera cita en cinco años, las cosas iban bastante bien.

Me encantaba ver a la pequeña pelirroja correr descontrolada por todo el lugar, con su mirada curiosa volteando hacia todos los lados posibles. Ayane caminaba con tranquilidad tras ella, pero no la perdía de vista ni por segundo, cuidándola con discreción. Por mi parte, cargaba la canasta al tiempo que Yamato iba junto a mí con otras cosas ocupando sus brazos; aunque íbamos callados, estar así se sentía bien. Caminamos hacia el gran lago que estaba en el centro del parque y encontramos un lugar perfecto bajo la sombra de frondosos árboles, con una vista espectacular. El clima era perfecto: un sol brillante coronaba el cielo azul, sin acalorar o incomodar, sino que causaba una calidez llena de frescura.

-¡Qué bonito es este lugar, papi!- exclamó emocionada Aiko- ¿Por qué nunca habíamos venido aquí?

-¿Nunca la habías traído?- le cuestioné, soltando los recipientes de una manera nada parsimoniosa a causa de la sorpresa.

-Claro que habíamos venido, pequeña,- le dijo a su hija, pero volteando a verme a mí también- pero tú eras una bebé.

-Oh, eso explica que no me acuerde.- expresó la niña con tranquilidad- Y supongo que después no podíamos venir porque yo me enfermé.- comentó con mucha calma, ante mi sorpresa.

-Así es.- Matt le respondía como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo- Pero lo que importa es que ahora estemos aquí todos juntos, ¿no lo crees?

-Sí, papi.- dijo ella con una sonrisa resplandeciente. A sus seis años de edad, y a pesar de que empezaba a mudar los dientes, Aiko tenía la sonrisa más hermosa que yo hubiese visto jamás; era una de las muchas cosas que me encantaban sobre ella.

-Bueno,- dije yo, en un intento por romper el silencio que había aparecido tras esa pequeña charla- ¿quieren que comamos?

-¡Sí, Mimi! ¡No puedo esperar a ver qué preparaste!

-Muy bien.- respondí, sacando algunos recipientes de la canasta y colocándolos encima de la manta en la que nos sentamos- Fue muy difícil decidir qué iba a hacer, porque no podía traer nada que fuera caliente, se enfriaría;- expliqué mientras acomodaba las vasijas- intenté hacer comida muy bonita, pero no funcionaba para un picnic, así que al final, me decidí por esto: comida sencilla con toque casero. Espero que les guste.- procedí a abrir uno por uno los grandes contenedores y sentí que hice un buen trabajo en cuanto escuché los "wow" de mis interlocutores.

-¡Korokke!- Ayane lucía más que emocionada al tener frente a ella las bonitas croquetas de camarón con papas que había preparado- Esto era lo que más me gustaba comer cuando era niña.- le comentó a la pequeña Aiko, luego levantó la visto y nos contó a todos:- Cuando estaba chica, vivía en una ciudad muy pequeña en las afueras de Osaka y solo los vendían en el centro de la ciudad, en pequeños puestos, como ahora. Íbamos cada mes y para mí era emocionante, porque sabía que me iban a comprar mi korokke. Es una de mis comidas favoritas.

-Éstos de acá se llaman nikuman.- le informó Yamato a su niña- Son panecillos rellenos de carne, te van a encantar, pequeña; cuando Mimi y yo éramos niños, siempre que salíamos de la escuela comprábamos uno para comer en el trayecto a casa.- dijo, viéndome sonreír al recordarlo.

-¿Es verdad, Mimi?- me preguntó la nena con sus grandes ojos azules brillando de expectación.

-Sí, es verdad.- le confirmé con una ligera sonrisa y antes de que yo pudiera agregar algo, él me interrumpió:

-Me gustaban mucho, así que cuando cumplí trece años Mimi me llevó una caja enorme de nikuman a la escuela.

-Fue mi primera receta en serio, además de la repostería.- dije, algo sonrojada- ¡Pero coman, coman! No quiero que se enfríe.- los urgí, dándole a todos platos y cubiertos para que pudieran comer.

El almuerzo pasó sin contratiempos, la pequeña Aiko comía de una manera excepcional, como si jamás en su vida hubiera probado algo que realmente le causara un placer culinario tan grandioso. Era impresionante ver cómo toda la situación giraba en torno a esa vivaracha niña pelirroja, quien lograba convertirse en el centro de atención sin esfuerzo alguno, simplemente siendo ella misma. ¿Cuántos niños a esa edad tienen tanto poder de palabra? Me sentía muy afortunada de ver con mis propios ojos a una de esas pocas criaturas que brillan de manera incandescente con su propia luz.

Cuando todos terminamos de comer (y después de haber guardado todo lo que utilizamos en la canasta), nos dispusimos a descansar un poco, hasta que la energía característica de la niña la hizo comenzar a insistir que jugáramos. No llevábamos ningún juego y cuando se lo hice saber, volteó a verme con los ojos abiertos como platos:

-¡Pero si no necesitamos eso para jugar, Mimi!

-¿Entonces a qué vamos a jugar, pequeña?

-¡A las atrapadas!- dijo alzando sus bracitos con alegría- Solo tenemos que decidir quién va a ser el encargado de atraparnos…- se quedó un poco pensativa, hasta que volteó a ver a su papá y una sonrisilla maligna se formó en su rostro:- Papi… ¡tú la traes!- fue lo último que escuchamos de ella, pues en cuanto el grito salió de su boca, se lanzó a correr por los alrededores de nuestro sitio, mientras Yamato trotaba tras ella (de manera lenta, por supuesto) para tardarse en alcanzarla. La escena no solamente me parecía increíblemente tierna, sino que también me causaba bastante gracia, por lo que comencé a reír de forma incontrolable.

-¡Aiko, ya déjate alcanzar!- exclamó Matt, mientras su hija corría a unos cuantos pasos delante de él.

-¡Pero si yo no soy la única que está jugando!- le dijo la niña con la voz un poco entrecortada debido al ejercicio- ¡Mimi también está jugando, atrápala a ella!- él se detuvo por un momento, observándome con una mirada traviesa, a lo que yo me sorprendí con alegría y comencé a negar con la cabeza. Él, sin embargo, no se detuvo y comenzó a avanzar hacia mí con lentitud.

-¡No, no, no!- comencé a gritar mientras él se iba acercando- ¡No, Yamato, a mí no!- mis advertencias eran inútiles, él seguía avanzando- ¡Yama, no, por favor, no quiero correr!

-Pues vas a tener que hacerlo si no quieres que te atrape…- me amenazó, divertido. Yo no lo dudé más tiempo y comencé a correr lo más rápido que podía, sintiendo mi fresca blusa holgada inflarse a causa del aire; percibía a Yamato tras de mí, casi pisándome los talones, pero no podía evitar ser pésima en todo lo que tuviera que ver con deportes: ninguno se me daba bien, lo único que podía hacer era brincar la cuerda y eso ni siquiera era un deporte. Sabía que él me iba a atrapar, pero tenía que aguantar el mayor tiempo posible, así que intenté esconderme tras los árboles, girar, sacarle la vuelta… todo esto acompañado de los vitores de Aiko, quien apoyaba demasiado a su papá.

En una ocasión logré burlar a Matt y creí que iba a ganar, pero él fue mucho más rápido: sentí que un par de fuertes brazos me rodeaban la cintura y me levantaban del suelo, que comenzaba a darme vueltas mientras yo intentaba protestar como si tuviera tres años aunque no tuviera nada por lo que quejarme en realidad. Me gustaba sentirme entre sus brazos, ahí el mundo se volvía perfecto y no había cosa en el Universo que pudiera opacar mi felicidad, además de que esta precisa acción evocaba innumerables recuerdos en mi mente. Cuando me soltó, giré para poder verlo a los ojos, logrando que sintiera que siempre hay dos caras de todas las cosas, que un todo se puede conformar en su mayoría por dos grandes partes y que justo frente a mí tenía a esa mitad faltante. Lo sentía, lo sabía, quince años de experimentar este sentimiento con él, con nadie más que él no me podían mentir.

-Este…- la voz de Ayane pareció no solo sacarme a mí, sino también a Yamato de nuestro ensimismamiento- voy a llevar a Aiko a comprar un helado, ¿no gustan nada?

-No, Ayane, no se preocupe.- respondió Matt con tranquilidad; revolvió un poco en los bolsillos de su pantalón, tendiéndole algo de dinero a su ama de llaves- Compren los más grandes.- terminó con una sonrisa. Ella le sonrió con la mirada y se alejó con la niña hacia las orillas del parque. Nosotros nos sentamos cómodamente encima de la manta, observando el hermoso cielo que se desplegaba frente a nosotros.

-Esto se siente tan familiar…- murmuró divertido; su comentario me hizo reír- no recuerdo cuántas veces hemos estado en este preciso parque, tú y yo, viendo el cielo.

-Yo tampoco sé cuántas veces han sido, solo que es una situación muy nuestra.- le tomé la mano, acariciándola por un momento y levanté la vista para verlo a los ojos- Todo esto fue tan… tan nosotros.

-Mimi… ¿qué ha pasado con nosotros?- me preguntó sin rodeos. En su rostro notaba seriedad, decisión y sabía que ya no podía soltarme: era momento de hablar.

-Pues, sería más sensato preguntar qué no ha pasado, ¿no crees?- mencioné para intentar aligerar el ambiente- Han sido tantas cosas… lo primero es más que obvio y no tengo más preguntas al respecto. Lo segundo, ahí sí estoy algo confundida…

-¿Qué pasa con lo segundo?- inquirió, serio.

-Cuando empezamos a ser amigos… creo que sabes mejor que yo que no éramos precisamente amigos: éramos tú y yo en una relación amorosa sin demostraciones físicas de amor.- expliqué, tratando de hacer que las palabras concordaran.

-Aunque de vez en cuando se nos escapaban unas cuantas…- dijo, intentando contener una risa; yo sonreí:

-Ese período fue muy intenso para nosotros dos, luego yo me fui… y tú no fuíste por mí.- esto último salió de mis labios con un dejo de tristeza- ¿Por qué? ¿Ya no querías verme?

-Por supuesto que no, Mimi, desde que te fuíste siempre quise ir a Nueva York a buscarte, pero tenía a la niña y era muy pequeña como para dejarla sola. Después, ella se enfermó, no había manera de que saliera de Japón, aunque…

-¿Aunque qué?- pregunté- Dime, por favor.

-Aunque siempre sentí que no era nadie para ir a buscarte, Mimi. Te hice mucho daño y cuando volvimos del viaje yo no pude volver contigo… creí que ibas a poder encontrar a alguien mejor, mucho mejor que yo, que no te hiciera sufrir, que te tratara como mereces que te traten… solamente tu enorme bondad me explica que hayas vuelto, ¿yo qué tengo para ofrecerte? ¿malos recuerdos? ¿una niña que no tiene vínculo contigo y que inevitablemente se va a escapar de mi vida más pronto de lo que quisiera?- las palabras salían a la fuerza a través de sus dientes apretados; esta vez fui yo quien lo hizo verme a los ojos:

-Yamato, escúchame bien: yo te entiendo. Jamás te reprocharía el que no me hayas buscado en Nueva York porque, para empezar, es una ciudad enorme, mucho más grande que Tokio, ¿dónde me ibas a encontrar? Gracias a ti, he experimentado toda clase de emociones y tú… tú me has dado los recuerdos más hermosos de mi vida. Sí, hemos pasado malos ratos, pero nuestros buenos ratos los sobrepasan de una manera tan descomunal que ni siquiera puedo recordar lo malo.- esto era verdad, era toda la sinceridad que poseía dentro de mí.

-Eres tan hermosa.- me dijo acariciando mi mejilla con suavidad y acomodándome el cabello tras la oreja- Tú fuíste la primera mujer a la que me nació decirle "te quiero". Ni siquiera a mi madre se lo podía decir sin tener una lucha interna conmigo mismo, en cambio contigo… contigo era una necesidad. No me duele, no me siento mal… tú… y Aiko, por supuesto, pero ella llegó a mi vida muchos años después de ti.

Sus palabras me dejaban muda, la sinceridad que me proyectaba su mirada era demasiado real. Yamato no era la clase de persona que dice algo de este tipo y no lo siente: es muy reservado con sus emociones como para mentir respecto a ellas. Me sentía afortunada de que tuviéramos una nueva oportunidad, tenía que ser señal de algo.

En ese momento los parloteos de Aiko nos hicieron darnos cuenta de que habían vuelto y nos acomodamos los cuatro a ver el precioso atardecer que se presentaba frente a nosotros. A pesar de que no estábamos solos, la compañía de la niña y Ayane no se sentía como algo negativo, sino que le daban algo extra al momento: la espontaneidad de la pequeña, la amabilidad de la mucama, él y yo. Ellas no representaban incomodidad, ni molestia, ni coraje; de alguna manera, nos añadían complejidad, equilibrio y plenitud…

El instante se convirtió en fotografía. Se volvió un momento eterno.

* * *

_-¿A dónde me llevas?- preguntó una Mimi de alrededor de veinte años de edad al rubio que caminaba a su lado._

_-Es una sorpresa, te encantará.- le aseguró- Pero no puedo contarte nada, arruinaré todo si lo hago._

_-Nunca habíamos venido a esta parte de la ciudad…- comentó ella, curiosa, observando los alrededores- Todo aquí es tan… chiquito.- finalizó, a falta de un adjetivo más apropiado- ¿Cuánto nos falta?_

_-Una cuadra más y habremos llegado.- le informó Yamato al levantar la vista y ver el nombre de la calle. El resto del trayecto transcurrió en un cómodo silencio, hasta que a mediación, él comentó:_

_-Vamos allá.- con su brazo señaló el local que estaba al final de la calle. Mimi trató de correr y cuando llegó quedó extasiada: era una cafetería, pero no una común, sino que a través de su decoración minimalista, basada en los pequeños detalles, el uso de plantas y la música tranquila sellaba el ambiente. Era tan sencilla como sofisticada. Al observar la reacción de la joven, Matt sonrió:- Vamos, reservé una mesa._

_Y efectivamente había reservado una mesa, ¡pero qué mesa! En aquella cafetería había un pequeño balcón que daba a la calle por la que ellos habían transitado, pero estaba lo suficientemente alto como para permitirles una vista panorámica de una buena parte del distrito. Quizás por la hora no estaba muy concurrido, pero Mimi veía gran potencial en ese lugar._

_-¿Qué te parece?- preguntó, después de que ella hubiese mirado a gusto._

_-¡Es estupendo! ¿Cómo lo encontraste?_

_-Paseando… simplemente dí con esta parte del distrito y supuse que te iba a gustar el lugar.- dijo él, como si fuera algo sin mucha importancia. Mimi le sonrió y continuó observando fuera del balcón hasta que llegó una mesera: _

_-Bienvenidos al Café Sakura, mi nombre es Hisa y los voy a estar atendiendo, ¿quisieran ordenar algo?- la chica no pasaba de la edad de ellos dos, su rostro era encuadrado por una sonrisa enorme; ambos la sintieron muy simpática._

_-Mmm…- Mimi pasaba las páginas del menú, pensativa- Todo suena delicioso, pero estoy algo indecisa, ¿me podrías recomendar algo?_

_-Tenemos un ramen estupendo, lo hacemos nosotros mismos: es una receta familiar que inició nuestro abuelo para hacer los fideos, después mi abuela se encargó de su preparación. No se parece en nada a lo que has probado antes, te va a encantar.- la muchacha sonaba muy convincente y a Mimi le gustó su actitud._

_-Perfecto, quiero el ramen y de tomar un té estaría bien, frío, por favor.- pidió a la chica con una sonrisa._

_-Yo tomaré lo mismo.- indicó Yamato, devolviéndole la carta- Gracias. _

_La comida les pasó volando, y en efecto, Mimi corroboró que ese ramen no se parecía en nada a cualquiera que hubiese probado en toda su vida. La atmósfera era demasiado agradable como para no quedar encantado con el lugar, además del excelente servicio y la deliciosa comida. Ambos salieron del café con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, a lo que Yamato preguntó:_

_-¿Qué hacemos ahora?_

_-No lo sé.- Mimi se encogió de hombros y preguntó:- ¿Vamos a la casa?_

_-De acuerdo.- dijo el rubio, encaminándose en dirección a la casa de ella. En cuanto llegaron, la hermosa castaña exclamó:_

_-¡Ese café es maravilloso! Debemos ir más seguido, aunque no entiendo cómo es que no va más gente._

_-Creo que eso es parte de su encanto, que no es muy concurrido. Le da privacidad.- reflexionó Yamato, ya sentado en la sala de Mimi- ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?_

_-Vamos a contar secretos.- indicó la castaña, como si fuera una niña pequeña._

_-¿No es temprano como para pijamada?- la voz de Yamato exudaba sorna a más no poder, pero ella se rió y le dio una palmadita en el hombro._

_-Anda, iremos diciendo cosas que creamos no sabemos sobre nosotros mismos, ¿de acuerdo?_

_-Bien, pero empiezas tú porque fuíste la de la idea._

_-Muy bien… mi primer concierto fue uno de las Spice Girls._

_-Quisiera haber conocido a James Dean._

_-¡Eso ya lo sabía!- le reprochó Mimi- Dí otro, Matt._

_-Yo también ya me sabía lo de las Spice Girls y no te dije nada, no cuenta.- le dijo él de manera juguetona._

_-Bueno, bueno… hay que decir cosas que en serio no sepamos, o que creamos que no las conocemos. Por ejemplo…- la chica se quedó pensativa unos minutos- he tenido días muy felices, pero cuando fuimos al concierto de Coldplay… ése ha sido el día más feliz de mi existencia hasta ahora._

_-Siempre quise aprender a tocar el acordeón, para poder componer música como la de Yann Tiersen._

_-Siempre creí que me llamaba Mimi por el dibujo de Walt Disney, pero mi mamá dijo que me puso así por un personaje de la ópera de Puccini, La Bohème._

_-Cuando era un niño, creía que me convertiría en astronauta y que a esta edad ya estaría casado._

_Y así continuaron contándose secretos y cosas que ni ellos mismos imaginaban. Dos horas después, Yamato estaba acostado en el piso de la sala, mientras que Mimi estaba de cabeza en el sillón. Él le dijo:_

_-Te toca…_

_-Tú sabes que lloro en muchas películas, pero no sabes que en Deseando Amar lloro porque siento que nosotros somos los protagonistas.- se quedó callada por un momento y luego dijo:- Te toca._

_-No pasa un día sin que me arrepienta de lo que hice. Te toca.- Mimi trató de sonreír y se acomodó para poder verlo de frente:_

_-Sé que el único lugar donde te dan cosquillas es…- traviesamente llevó su mano a la nuca de Yamato- ¡AQUÍ!- exclamó al tiempo que el rubio estallaba de risa y trataba de evitarla, hasta que, entre risotadas, exclamó:_

_-¡Ven acá!- la estiró del brazo e hizo que cayera al suelo con él- Y yo sé que a ti te dan cosquillas… ¡en todo el cuerpo!- la castaña no soportaba y comenzó a reír descontroladamente, mientras se retorcía en el piso. Minutos después, ambos tratando de controlarse, el silencio fue roto por el chico:- Te toca._

_-Te amo.- dijo ella al recuperar el aliento. Así, sin rodeos, ni arreglos, ni obligación. Así, con el cabello alborotado, las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillando. Así era ella, hermosa en cualquier ocasión, sincera y extremadamente transparente. Así era Mimi. Así era su Mimi._

_Sin pensarlo, se inclinó sobre ella y tomó posesión de sus labios. La besó. Con dulzura, con sinceridad, transmitiéndole todos esos sentimientos que solamente la castaña podía sacar a flote en él. Ella le correspondía, sintiendo que todo valía la pena. En teoría lo que estaban haciendo no era correcto pero, ¿lo que se siente bien debe hacerte bien, no es así? Y estar ahí, junto a Mimi, en definitiva se sentía más que bien. _

_Cuando se separaron, ambos se sonrieron y él le besó la frente. Cualquier duda que pudo haber tenido se disipó: la amaba demasiado, y ahora sabía que ella lo amaba igual._

* * *

**¿Y bien? ¿Qué les pareció? De antemano me disculpo por cualquier error ortográfico que pudieran encontrar, pero es que estoy tan emocionada de haber terminado este capítulo (créanme, llegué a pensar que NUNCA lo iba a terminar) que decidí subirlo de inmediato. Tardé mucho en escribirlo porque me parecía que era un capítulo que derramaba miel- de hecho, lo hace y me incomoda un poco- y... ¡yo amo el drama! El único drama que tuve aquí fueron los flashbacks, y de todos modos ni están tan dramáticos. Claro, la historia no va a quedarse tan bonita, ni de chiste: creo que unos tres capítulos más de felicidad, esperemos, más moderada.**

**También, DISCÚLPENME ENORMEMENTE POR NO HABER PODIDO RESPONDER A SUS AMABLES REVIEWS. Tan pronto me desocupe (porque estoy en la computadora a escondidas de mis padres) les prometo que responderé. Ustedes saben perfectamente que siempre respondo, pero ahora estuve demasiado atareada como para poder responderles. También a mis niñas lindas ya pronto les daré reviews, solo denme un tiempito más, por favor: este capítulo fue muy desgastante.**

**En verdad, si a alguien le dió una subida de azúcar, perdón, pero el capítulo necesitaba ser así. Espero en verdad que les haya gustado y... ¡denme reviews! Saben que los adoro y díganme todo: si les gustó, si no, si me quieren linchar... ¡todo! Prometo subir antes de regresar a la Universidad otro capítulo si me llegan muchos :D**

**¡Feliz Navidad y Próspero Año Nuevo a todos!**

**PLMJ***


	9. Bésame

**¡Hola!**

**A ver, a ver, antes que nada UNA SÚPER DISCULPA por no haber actualizado antes. No tienen idea de lo exigentes que mis dos-únicas-clases-que-valen-la-pena-en-la-Universidad se han vuelto, aparte del entrenamiento de basketball y demás cosas que tengo que hacer. Este capítulo estaba planeado para ser publicado a principios o mediados de Febrero a más tardar, pero tuve que posponerlo hasta ahora, la primera semana de Marzo. Sin embargo, es muy largo (bastante más largo de lo que suelo escribir) y creo que muy sustancioso, sé que les va a gustar porque tiene bastante romance y un pequeño trasfondo alusivo al mes que acaba de pasar, donde celebramos el amor :D**

**Tenemos una canción que espero sea de su agrado, ya verán cómo es incluída; se titula Shy That Way y es composición original del siempre maravilloso Jason Mraz y su genial prometida Tristan Prettyman. Sin más por el momento, solo espero que les guste y... ¡adelante!**

**

* * *

**

Capítulo 9: Bésame

Quien haya sido estudiante ha experimentado la sensación sofocante que provoca el exceso de tiempo libre: mientras estamos en la escuela no paramos de quejarnos sobre lo mucho que necesitamos un descanso, pero llega un punto en que ese descanso te harta. Y justo así me sentía en esos momentos, como enclaustrado en mi propio hogar. No es que no me gustara pasar tiempo con mi hija, al contrario, era una de mis actividades favoritas, pero supongo que el no haber tomado vacaciones en cinco años estaba teniendo algunas repercusiones.

En lo personal, no me consideraba un adicto al trabajo, aunque admito que realmente amaba y sigo amando lo que hago. A fin de relajarme un poco, terminé yendo al cuarto de composición que había acondicionado al fondo de la casa, donde guardaba mis instrumentos y tenía todos los medios necesarios para hacer una pequeña grabación discográfica. Quién sabe, quizás con un poco de suerte lograría realizar alguna composición que valiera la pena.

Ese cuarto era como mi santuario personal y privado, un espacio que consideraba propio en toda la extensión de la palabra, al cual nadie estaba autorizado a entrar a menos que yo lo permitiera. Tanto Aiko como Ayane habían estado dentro un par de veces, pero por lo general era MI lugar; me parecía más íntimo que mi recámara, mi Nirvana personal, como si estuviera en el equilibrio más perfecto, en mi propio elemento. Con cuidado, desmonté una de mis guitarras favoritas de su lugar en la pared, tomando asiento en el comodísimo sillón que había instalado dentro. Probé primero su afinación dando algunas pisadas básicas, por lo que procedí a tocar algo un poco más complejo.

La sensación que me producía no sólo el sonido de la música, sino el hecho de ser yo quien la tocara era algo indescriptible. Era una felicidad enorme, una calidez que se irradiaba a todo mi cuerpo, que se apoderaba de todo lo que era; me sentía feliz, tranquilo y en paz. La música me hacía sentir yo mismo.

Recordé mis intenciones de trabajar en algún proyecto, pero pronto descarté la idea; siendo sincero, no tenía muchas ganas de escribir. Me levanté y caminé hacia algunos de los gabinetes que tenía en mi escritorio, donde guardaba muchas de mis composiciones: algunas ya habían sido grabadas, algunas estaban en espera de aprobación, algunas sólo serían mostradas a ciertas personas, mientras que otras más nunca verían la luz del día por decisión propia. No soy escritor, pero ahora entiendo a lo que se refieren los estudiosos de las Letras cuando expresan lo increíblemente personales que pueden volverse nuestros textos. Veía en mis composiciones cosas que consideraba demasiado profundas, demasiado arraigadas a mí que la sola idea de compartirlas me aterraba. Es muy cierto que aunque seamos seres sociales, no podemos evitar guardarnos varias cosas para nosotros mismos, pues forma parte de ese concepto abstracto al que llamamos privacidad.

Hojeando los diferentes sobres y carpetas me encontraba con diversas letras, pudiendo identificar el momento exacto de mi vida en que las escribí. Los artistas crean para sí mismos, pero sufren una de las situaciones más difíciles que alguien puede experimentar en la vida, y eso es la autoevaluación. ¿Cómo sabes que es bueno? No puedes simplemente hacer, tienes que someterte a ti mismo y al público de tal manera que no dejes de exigirte pero que tampoco tengas el descaro de poner en venta tu propia ideología. Leerse es complicado, logra que conozcas una sensación poco amigable, a la que desde chicos llamamos miedo.

¿Miedo a qué? Podemos parecer muy fuertes en el exterior, pensando que la opinión del público es lo último a lo que tenemos que atenernos, con esa mentalidad bohemia de restarle importancia a comentarios externos. Esto, sin embargo, es una máscara ocultando la fragilidad de cada una de esas almas que deciden aventurarse a ver su reflejo en el espejo de la hoja en blanco, donde todo mundo podría encontrar las claves para descubrir su verdad. El camino pareciera una contradicción: es poco concurrido aunque extremadamente intenso; está diseñado para los valientes, pero ahí se experimenta el miedo, la frustración y la angustia; tiene un inicio, pero nadie está seguro de que exista un final.

Habiendo decidido tomar este camino desde pequeño, veinte años después estas emociones continúan sorprendiéndome, pero se aprende a lidiar con ellas. No podía negar que había cosas que me gustaban mucho y otras tantas que reconocía podían haberse mejorado, pero tener la fortuna de observar ese viaje emocional impreso en todas mis partituras era algo que no cambiaría: me alegraba enormemente.

Ya estaba guardando mis cosas hasta que dí con un sobre largo en color manila. Con franqueza no recordaba su contenido, por lo que cuando ví la partitura que había encontrado me sorprendí: hacía casi una década desde la última vez que la toqué, aunque recordaba con precisión todos los detalles de ese momento. Fue entonces que se me vino una pregunta a la mente:

¿Hasta dónde llega la privacidad de los seres humanos?

Ya mencioné que componer es un proceso introspectivo, donde buscas hasta lo más recóndito de ti mismo y encuentras cosas que ni siquiera te imaginabas… ¿pero qué pasa cuando ese proceso es compartido? ¿qué sucede, por ejemplo, cuando algunos compositores se juntan para escribir una canción? Personalmente creo que como la tarea de componer es tan íntima, esa otra persona y tú necesitan tener muchísima confianza para poder sacar adelante el material. Compartir emociones no es algo fácil, pienso que somos recelosos en ese aspecto, además de que son muchos los factores que pueden influenciar: dicen que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una, pero siendo esto algo tan ligado a las emociones, a las vísceras y a lo pasional, el resultado sería algo radical. O sale muy bien, o sale muy mal. No hay punto medio.

Una sola vez en la vida he compartido la experiencia de la composición con un resultado radical… radicalmente bueno. De hecho, todo lo que involucró, el antes, el durante y el después es uno de esos momentos en la vida donde te das cuenta que la magia existe, que actúa de maneras inesperadas, que está presente. Momentos donde la privacidad se manda al carajo porque la magia brilla de una manera tan cegadora, que es imposible concentrarse en algo más. Momentos así son los que te hacen ver que la vida vale la pena. Que vale toda la pena del mundo.

* * *

_-¡No, Yamato, no!- exclamaba exasperada la hermosa joven castaña, casi mayor de edad en todo el mundo- Entiéndelo, esto ya no puede ser._

_-¿Por qué no?- preguntaba el rubio con un tono de voz que rayaba en la locura- Dime, ¿por qué no?_

_-¡Porque no es justo! No es justo para Sora, ni para ti… y tampoco lo es para mí.- finalizó con un dejo de tristeza. Mimi sentía que su rostro ardía por la sangre acumulada en sus mejillas, mientras que sus largos cabellos se movían descontrolados a su alrededor, sin que ella tuviera la fuerza para impedirlo. No soportaba las discusiones de ningún tipo, le producían un terror indescriptible, pero su situación con Yamato se estaba saliendo tanto de control que no encontraba otra salida._

_Mientras tanto, el rubio que tenía enfrente parecía haber sido abofeteado una y otra vez por un guante invisible, apuñalado sin cesar por las dagas transparentes que salían de la boca de Mimi. Sí, estaba consciente de todo lo que había hecho y de lo que se merecía, pero la amaba demasiado como para resignarse así como así, no era tan sencillo. _

_-Mimi…- fijó sus penetrantes zafiros azules en sus orbes amieladas- Mimi, yo sé que no he sido la mejor persona del mundo, créeme que yo mejor que nadie sé cómo soy, pero… ¿es todo? ¿Terminó?_

_-¿Y cuándo empezó? ¿Por qué te empecinas en decir que tenemos "algo"?- acompañó la última palabra con el gesto de comillas- Yo realmente no sé qué es, pero no es nada, ¡no es nada!_

_-¿No es nada?- el rubio la acechaba como si fuera un depredador a punto de capturar a su presa- O sea que porque no tenemos una etiqueta predefinida no somos nada, ¿verdad?- Mimi se sentía acorralada, incapaz de correr o moverse, como si de sus ojos emanara alguna fortaleza invisible que le impidiera cualquier acción- El nombre es lo de menos, ¡lo que importa es que te amo! No tienes idea de la emoción que me embarga cuando sé que se acerca el domingo, la electricidad que me enchina la piel al tocarte… mucho menos cómo siento que el corazón se me cae al piso cada vez que te veo._

_Las revelaciones de Yamato salieron con tanta fuerza, pasión y sentimiento que Mimi deseaba con todas sus fuerzas abalanzarse sobre él y besarlo hasta que le dolieran los labios, pero se contuvo. No sería la primera vez que cayera rendida ante sus encantos pero, ¿qué pasaría si volviera a cometer los mismos errores? El corazón le latía con tanta fuerza que le dolía como si se le fuera a salir del pecho, pero mantuvo la cabeza fría: al menos una parte de ella tenía que mantener la compostura._

_-Yamato, ya no puedo verte más.- se notaba el enorme esfuerzo que hacía por guardarse las lágrimas y evitar el quiebre de su voz- Cuando acordamos esto creí que iba a ser sencillo, que mantenerte como una constante en mi vida haría la situación más digerible… pero no. Ya hemos pasado dos años en esto, no es correcto, no lo es._

_-¡Pero no hacemos nada malo, Mimi! Somos amigos… tú sabes que somos amigos.- mencionó el rubio con algo de duda en la voz y sin dejar de observarla._

_-Dicen que si lo que haces está bien, no tiene nada de malo que cualquier persona lo sepa. ¿Y qué hacemos nosotros? ¡Nos vemos a escondidas! ¡A espaldas de Sora!- sus brazos delgados se movían con frenesí, como si con ello quisiera enfatizar su frustración- ¿Cómo crees que eso me hace sentir?- terminó inquiriendo, la culpa inundaba su voz; él no se atrevía a levantar la mirada del suelo- Yo ya lo sufrí, y por lo mismo no lo quiero causar… no soy esa clase de persona. Lo sabes mejor que nadie. _

_-Yo voy a dejar a Sora.- dijo inesperadamente, levantando la mirada con firmeza- Basta de estar a escondidas, basta de ocultar lo que siento… ella sabe que yo te quiero a ti. _

_-¡No!- exclamó Mimi- ¡Claro que no la vas a dejar! Tú estás con ella ahora, Yamato.- la firmeza de sus palabras no tenía precedentes, ni ella misma se reconocía del todo._

_-¿Por qué me haces escoger?- con el calor de la discusión soltó la pregunta sin mayor aviso y de inmediato se arrepintió de ello._

_-¿Escoger? ¿Te estoy haciendo escoger?- cuestionó la castaña con fingida calma- Me tuviste a tu merced por mucho tiempo, Yamato. Sabes que yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti, lo que fuera, inclusive algo tan improbable como ir a Marte y regresar, créeme que al menos lo hubiera intentado… y me dejaste ir. Aunque te amaba como a nadie, me cambiaste como si fuera cualquier cosa. Creo que está más que claro que tomaste una decisión.- soltó la frase con dureza, tratando de mantener la mirada en alto a toda costa._

_-¿Entonces no me amas? ¿Realmente no me amas más, Mimi? ¿Me juras que no me amas como te amo yo?- inquirió con un dejo de desesperación en la voz._

_-Me parece que ya lo dejé claro.- susurró por lo bajo, mientras un escalofrío le recorría la espalda._

_-Dímelo.- Mimi ya iba a abrir la boca, pero sintió los brazos de Matt alrededor de ella: uno acorralándola contra la pared, el otro tomando su barbilla y levantándole la cara, forzando una conexión entre las pupilas de ambos- Dímelo aquí, dime que no me amas.- sentía el cuerpo frágil de la castaña temblar bajo él, haciendo hasta lo imposible por mantener la mirada impasible, inexpresiva. Observó sus pestañas descender con lentitud y creyó que lo peor había pasado hasta que escuchó:_

_-Yo no te amo, Yamato. Yo no te amo más.- en los diez años que tenía de conocerla nunca la había visto tan seria. Estuvieron un momento más así hasta que ella, con una fuerza insospechada, rompió el contacto entre ambos y salió corriendo._

_Ninguno de los dos había hecho algo tan difícil antes._

_

* * *

_

-¿Papi, puedo pasar?

Aiko sabía perfectamente que para entrar al estudio tenía que pedirme permiso, así que desde hace varios años estaba acostumbrada a tocar la puerta. Me puse de pie, dejando la partitura que acababa de encontrar encima del escritorio y fui a abrirle la puerta:

-Adelante, pequeña.- no pude evitar sonreír al ver esa carita de seriedad que ponía cuando quería pedirme algún permiso- Bienvenida.

-Gracias, papi.- entró caminando campante, con la falda de su vestido pistache moviéndose junto con ella. Yo volví a mi lugar detrás del escritorio y me siguió, así que la senté sobre mis piernas- ¿Qué es esto?- preguntó curiosa, viendo la partitura que tenía en la mesa.

-Es una canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo.- respondí un tanto reflexivo.

Mi pequeña pelirroja se apoyó en la mesa para poder leerla con más atención: escuchaba su vocecita susurrar la lírica, reconociendo las notas, tarareando la melodía que iba creando en su mente. Me sorprendía lo rápido que aprendía sobre música aunque seguramente (y no me importa qué tan pretencioso suene, soy un papá orgulloso) lo llevaba en las venas.

-¡Qué bonita canción, papá! Me gusta, me gusta mucho… ¿se puede tocar en el piano?- creí que para desarrollar su sensibilidad musical sería apropiado que aprendiera piano primero y tocaba muy bien para su edad.

-Claro que se puede tocar, pero esta canción fue pensada específicamente para tocarse en guitarra, mi niña. No sé, siempre creí que le daba un toque especial.- finalicé encogiéndome de hombros.

-¿Tú la escribiste toda?- preguntó de repente. Su cuestionamiento me tomó por sorpresa, pero le respondí:

-No, ésa ha sido la única canción que he escrito con otra persona.- Aiko me volteó a ver con extrañeza- me refiero a que estuvimos juntos durante casi todo el proceso… no como con otros compositores que yo escribo una parte y hago arreglos, se las envío y ellos hacen lo propio... eso es una colaboración. ¿Pero por qué me lo preguntas?- decidí que yo también la atacaría por sorpresa con una pregunta; después de todo, me encantaba saber qué era lo que pensaba y la gran mayoría de las veces terminaba muy sorprendido.

-Pues… conozco casi todas tus canciones y todas suenan a ti… no sé, papi, pero cuando las escucho siento como si tú me las estuvieras contando, son muy familiares, o será que eres mi papá…- se rió ligeramente y debo admitir que me hizo sonrojar- pero esta canción es diferente. No te veo contándomela solo a ti, hay partes que desconozco, aunque son agradables.

-Tienes razón. Esta canción la escribí con Mimi.

-¿Me la cantas?- sus grandes ojos idénticos a los míos me encararon, brillantes de expectación- ¿Por favor?- como de costumbre, me hicieron sentir esa calidez especial en el corazón. La bajé al piso para que pronto fuera a acomodarse en el sillón del estudio, mientras que yo elegía una guitarra de la pared y acomodaba todo lo necesario.

* * *

_Como una forma de celebrar que las vacaciones terminaban y que el semestre de Primavera estaba a punto de comenzar para todos, Miyako ideó una pequeña reunión con temática de San Valentín en un pequeño restaurante con ambiente bohemio que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Podrían celebrar todas las efemérides atrasadas, las que estaban por venir, además de pasar un rato agradable antes de volver a clases, puesto que hacía mucho tiempo que no se juntaban y la pelimorada se preocupaba mucho- aunque no lo dijera- por la integridad del grupo._

_Dado que no tenía pareja, Mimi había llegado con Yolei y Ken mientras se autodenominaba "el mal tercio" (aunque a ellos les encantara pasar tiempo con la castaña). Sentada en un extremo de la mesa, usando un vestido estampado a rosas de color rosa y acompañado de los accesorios más chic, se dedicaba a observar a las parejas felices que estaban a su alrededor, disfrutando del ambiente acogedor lleno de candiles con velas y baja iluminación. Solo esperaba que de pronto las cosas no se pusieran extremadamente cursis porque sentía que en cualquier momento se iba a poner a llorar._

_-Día de San Valentín…- murmuró por lo bajo- has llegado a recordarme que no tengo pareja, muchas gracias.- se dio cuenta de que su mejor amiga la estaba escuchando y añadió:- Gracias a ti también por esta fiesta, estoy segura que me sentiré bomba cuando todos lleguen._

_-Mimi, sabes que la fiesta no está hecha con esa intención… además, nunca sabes las sorpresas que pueden suceder.- esto último lo dijo con un toque de misterio._

_-Miyako, espero que no me hagas hacer ridiculeces, suficiente tengo con festejar San Valentín y ver que soy la única soltera de mi grupo de amigos más cercanos._

_-Tú y Jyou, no te sientas tan sola.- la voz de Ken sonaba a pura risa y ni él ni su novia pudieron contenerse, incluso le sacaron una sonrisa a Mimi._

_-Para que te lo sepas, Jyou va a traer pareja, creo que es una chica de la universidad… y Koushiro también traerá a una chica.- dijo antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera abrir la boca para argumentar algo- Seguiré considerando esto como tortura impuesta por ustedes dos hasta que encuentre alguna manera de que me compensen._

_-Tú disfruta la comida y la bebida gratis, ya después nos castigas como quieras.- concluyó Yolei, al tiempo que le guiñaba el ojo a Ken sin que su mejor amiga se diera cuenta; ella estaba más ocupada mirando a la puerta y viendo entrar a las personas. Poco a poco comenzaron a llegar en parejas, sonrientes, felices, a las que Meems sonreía con sinceridad, atendiendo con atención a su plática. Hasta ahora, todo iba a pedir de boca: se estaba divirtiendo, la música era maravillosa y sus amigos la mejor compañía... hasta que él llegó._

_Atractivo como siempre y distante como nunca, no parecía llevar a Sora del brazo, sino que ella parecía jalarlo para que fuera a su paso. Saludaron en general, tomando asiento en el extremo más alejado al lugar de Mimi. Esto para ella fue una especie de sentimiento agridulce, pues aunque agradecía no tener que verlo directamente, sus sentimientos la traicionaban muy seguido y se encontraba dirigiendo miradas discretas hacia Matt, con el único propósito de ver qué hacía._

_La cena comenzó sin contratiempos; tal como Yolei lo había anticipado, la comida era deliciosa y Mimi se ganó la atención de muchos en la mesa- sobre todo los nuevos acompañantes- al hablarles sobre el arte culinario, los ingredientes utilizados, las técnicas para cocinar, junto con más datos fascinantes. Escuchar a la castaña hablar sobre un tema que la apasionaba tanto era delicioso, pues lograba transmitir todas esas emociones tan profundas que a ella le producía._

_Después del postre, la mesa se notaba un tanto menos ocupada y mentalmente notó que dos personas no estaban presentes, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer ninguna clase de conclusión. La banda del restaurante comenzó a tocar diversas melodías en las que predominaba el tema romántico. Muchas de las canciones no tenían letra, pero la música era tan poderosa que lograba tocar las fibras más sensibles de los corazones presentes y las muestras de cariño no se hicieron esperar: besos y abrazos entre las parejas llenaron el ambiente. La castaña tuvo que bajar la mirada, ocultando su cara con su cabellera a fin de que nadie notara el aire nostálgico que la situación le producía. _

_Cuando terminaron de tocar, comenzó una ronda de temas libres interpretados por los propios clientes del lugar, quienes le cantaban a sus seres queridos lo que sentían. Algunos estaban muy afinados, otros no tanto, pero no se podía negar el sentimiento con que llenaban las canciones; muchos de ellos compensaban su falta de voz con mucho entusiasmo o baile que encantaba al público de manera increíble. El animador del evento subía al escenario al término de cada tema y esta vez no fue la excepción:_

_-Muy bien, ya hemos escuchado muchos temas, pero tenemos una petición especial… nos dijeron por ahí que dentro de nuestra distinguida concurrencia tenemos a dos espléndidos cantantes y nuestra audiencia se muere por una gran interpretación, ¿no es así?- el público comenzó a vitorear y aplaudir- Sin más preámbulo, démosle un fuerte aplauso a… ¡Yamato Ishida y Mimi Tachikawa! ¡Adelante, por favor!_

_A extremos opuestos de la mesa ambos se voltearon a ver por un instante antes de ponerse blancos como la cal, plantándose en sus sillas y negándose a subir al escenario. Parecían más un par de niños pequeños que no desean participar en un concurso infantil que dos adultos a los que se les pidió una simple acción. _

_-¡No, no!- Mimi exclamó asustada- No voy a subirme a cantar, ni lo sueñes._

_-¿Crees que en verdad me voy a subir a esa tarima a cantar?- el rubio tenía el rostro lívido, miraba a todos lados con miedo- Jamás, esa parte de mi vida se acabó hace mucho._

_-Yamato, por favor, sube al escenario.- Takeru trataba de convencer a su hermano mientras que lo halaba del brazo para hacerlo levantarse de la silla- Es una canción, por el amor de Dios, ni que te fueran a obligar a besarla, aunque sabes bien que no te negarías si te lo pidieran.- las últimas palabras las dijo en un susurro, pero el rubio mayor sabía que no estaba mintiendo._

_-Mimi, anda, sube, por favor.- Miyako intentaba halar a la castaña que se aferraba con las uñas al borde de la silla- Es solo una canción, ¿te vas a morir por eso? No, anda, que bien que te mueres por cantar._

_Finalmente, después de un par de gritos y empujones no muy agradables, ambos subieron al escenario torpemente, sin poder verse el uno al otro. Todavía con la cabeza agachada, Mimi se volteó con los músicos y preguntó al aire:_

_-¿Qué vamos a cantar?_

_-Oh, pero si ya tenemos una canción para ustedes,- comentó el percusionista del grupo- nos dieron las partituras, se llama Shy That Way._

_Al escuchar el nombre de la canción, la castaña sintió que los cabellos de su nuca cobraron vida propia y se electrizaron tanto como era posible. Lentamente fue subiendo la mirada hasta que logró encarar al rubio que tenía enfrente:_

_-¿Tú les diste la canción? ¡Esa canción no tenía que tenerla nadie!- lo dijo en un susurro casi inaudible. _

_-¡Yo no se las dí, Mimi! ¡No tengo idea de cómo la consiguieron!- el rubio continuó manteniendo el mismo volumen de la voz que ella había empleado, hasta que se volteó completamente y vio a Miyako sonriendo ampliamente, saludándolos con la mano._

_-Ah, ya sé quién la consiguió…- Mimi murmuró algo molesta- pero esa canción no está terminada.- recordó, informándoselo a los músicos._

_-Pues por la partitura que nos hicieron llegar, parece que está más que bien terminada.- dijo uno de los guitarristas, viéndolos fijamente._

_-¿Pero cómo…?- apenas iba a empezar a sobresaltarse, hasta que Yamato la interrumpió:_

_-Yo la terminé hace tiempo… supongo que Takeru la habrá sacado de mis archivos y se la dio a Miyako.- aunque no le gustara, no encontraba otra explicación lógica: sabía que él no podía estar mintiendo en lo referente a eso._

_-¿Van a querer cantarla, o improvisamos cualquier otra canción?- les inquirió el percusionista- Eso no es problema, podemos cantar cualquier otro tema romántico…_

_-No, no se preocupe. Vamos a cantar la canción que ya les dieron.- concluyó Mimi con firmeza. Sin otra palabra que agregar, tomó posición detrás de uno de los dos micrófonos que estaban colocados en la tarima y esperó pacientemente a que la música diera comienzo._

* * *

-¿Hola?- a pesar de que ya era relativamente tarde, su voz sonaba tan chispeante como de costumbre.

-Hola, preciosa.- dije, sin poder evitar llamarla con ese adjetivo, mi favorito para referirme a ella- ¿Cómo estás?

-Fantástica, ¿y tú?

-Eso siempre has sido, pero yo estoy muy bien, gracias. ¿Es una hora inoportuna?- inquirí, algo preocupado.

-No, sólo estaba viendo algo de televisión. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?- el tono de su voz indicaba una ligera sorpresa.

-Aiko ha estado insistiendo todo el día en que te llamara, pero decidí esperar a que se durmiera para poder hacerlo con más libertad, por eso la hora.- expliqué, algo avergonzado. Menuda apariencia debía de dar: un hombre de treinta años controlado por su hija de cinco.

-No te preocupes, yo entiendo.- su calidez resplandecía inclusive a través del teléfono, así de brillante era Mimi- ¿Qué pasa? ¡Siento que hace mucho tiempo que no te veo!

-Pues justamente por eso te llamo. Hay que hacer algo para cambiarlo, ¿no lo crees?

-¿Y qué tienes en mente?- me preguntó, coqueta aunque juguetona.

-Pensaba en un secuestro express el sábado al mediodía y de ahí nos iríamos a hacer lo que mejor nos sale: improvisar. ¿Qué te parece?

-Me suena a que tendré que revisar mi agenda, un secuestro express es un gran evento.- intentó mantener la seriedad tanto como pudo, pero rompió a reír en cuanto terminó de hablar- No te creas, me encanta la idea. ¿El sábado entonces?

-Sí, yo paso por ti y de ahí… a ver qué hacemos.

-¡A donde nos lleve el viento!- exclamó con ternura mientras ambos nos reíamos. Sin embargo, surgió una pregunta repentina:- ¿Tendremos compañía?

-No, no esta vez. Creo que ya nos merecemos estar solos un rato…

-Sí…- dijo con algo de alivio, aunque pronto rectificó:- No es que no me guste estar con la niña es solo que… te quiero tener para mi sola de vez en cuando.- mi mente no lograba comprender cómo esta mujer podía sonar tan tierna y sensual al mismo tiempo, pero era una de las muchas cosas que me encantaban de ella.

-Descuida, yo siento lo mismo.- la tranquilicé un poco- Paso por ti el sábado al mediodía.

-Sí. Buenas noches, Yama.

-Buenas noches, preciosa.

* * *

_Bajo la lluvia torrencial que azotaba Tokio esa precisa noche, dos jóvenes se guarecían de ella dentro de un carro mientras se besaban con frenesí. Las manos del moreno recorrían la espalda de la chica de arriba hacia abajo en un movimiento lento y seductor, mientras sentía cómo se estremecía con su toque. Ella no se quedaba atrás, metía sus dedos en el alborotado cabello del muchacho y lo halaba a su antojo._

_Poco a poco, los besos del chico fueron descendiendo de sus labios hasta su cuello, donde se deleitaba con la cremosidad de la piel de su amante: lo lamía, lo saboreaba, lo disfrutaba. Tenía un sabor fresco y oscuro, como el chocolate amargo mezclado con menta; entintado con deseo, con seducción, con lujuria… era el placer perfecto, ése que podrás admitir fue erróneo, pero jamás te arrepentirás de haber probado._

_En un movimiento, la inmovilizó contra el asiento y fue dejando un rastro de besos desde el cuello hasta su oído, acción que la hizo gemir placenteramente. Sentía todo el cuerpo ardiendo como nunca antes: quería entregarse a él completa, sin restricciones, sin barreras, ser suya y solo suya aunque fuera solo ese momento…_

_-¿Te gusta, Sora?- la voz de Taichi, sensual como nunca imaginó, llegó a su mente. Y en ese momento supo que no había marcha atrás._

A pesar del tráfico, la contaminación y los accidentes, conducir es una de mis actividades favoritas. Me parece tan relajante poder ir en el coche, disfrutando de la brisa con la ventanilla bajada junto con algo de buena música mientras siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas cada vez que piso el acelerador y me atrevo a ir más rápido. Tenía el mismo efecto adictivo e hipnotizante de una droga, con la diferencia de que esto era muchísimo mejor.

Moví la palanca de cambios hacia adelante debido a un cambio en la aceleración y una corriente eléctrica me invadió por dentro cuando sentí la suave mano de Mimi Tachikawa bajo mi palma. Sus orbes castañas me miraron con dulzura mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban tanto como era posible. Me sentía el hombre más afortunado del mundo al tener junto a mí a la mujer que más amaba, nada podría empañar mi felicidad; con ese pensamiento en mente apreté con delicadeza su mano. El CD con música de los ochentas que ella había puesto en el estéreo parecía estar a mi favor, pues comenzó a reproducir una canción que nadie esperaría que me gustara: You Make My Dreams, de los siempre geniales Hall & Oates.

Mimi adoraba la música de esa década en especial y yo tengo que admitir que también es un placer que considero culposo. Sin embargo, verla bailar al compás de la melodía era no sólo encantador, sino divertido, así que con un ritmo tan pegajoso como el de esa canción, no dudó en comenzar moverse. En una época donde todos conocen esa canción por películas como (500) Days of Summer, me hacía sentir orgulloso el conocerla por pasar mi infancia viendo VH1.

-¿Y a dónde vamos a ir a improvisar?- me preguntó sin dejar de bailar.

-Pues… pensaba en llevarte a alguna de las villas cercanas a Tokio, a no ser que quieras hacer otra cosa.

-Suena perfecto.- me dijo con una enorme sonrisa- Qué bien guardado te lo tenías, ¿eh? Jamás había venido en auto, solo en ferry y obviamente no conocía el camino por autopista. No lo veía venir.

-Se supone que te estoy secuestrando, no debes saber a dónde te llevo.- le respondí, mientras pasaba algunos mechones de su cabello detrás de su oído. Sabía que pronto llegaríamos a nuestro destino, pues conocía la señalización de la carretera: en menos de diez minutos habríamos llegado- Bienvenida a Izu Oshima.

* * *

_Los sonidos energéticos y tranquilos que los guitarristas sacaban de sus instrumentos movían a Mimi internamente. Hubiera comenzado a bailar de inmediato si no supiera quién se encontraba en el otro micrófono, si no supiera que él le rompió el corazón de manera monumental y si ella no hubiera escrito esa canción cuando estaba mucho más que enamorada de él. Sabía que la música inicial se acercaba a su fin, así que acomodó el micrófono y comenzó a cantar:_

_**I**__** know you're stunning**_

_**Yeah, you're absolutely stunning**_

_**And I'm running, always running**_

_Las primeras líneas hacían alusión a las primeras veces que empezó a sentirse atraída por Yamato con total consciencia. Tenía trece, casi catorce años, lo veía pasar a diario, encantando a medio mundo con su sonrisa de lado y su actitud de músico despreocupado. Eran amigos, pero hablaban menos de lo que deseaba debido al gran número de actividades en las que ella misma se inscribía con gran convicción… y corría, siempre corría. __Vivía deprisa._

_**And now I'm crying**_

_**And only 'cause I'm caring**_

_**And if you were more daring, maybe you'd stop staring**_

_Nunca podría olvidar sus primeros llantos por culpa de un chico, cuando creía que las cosas nunca se iban a dar. No hablaban del tema, pero ella sabía dentro, muy dentro de sí, que Yamato sentía algo más por ella, que debía ser así… nunca dudó de sus sentimientos, los consideraba la magia más poderosa. Se preguntaba constantemente por qué nunca la detenía, por qué nunca la invitaba a salir, por qué no dejaba de mirarla e iba a decirle lo que sentía. Parecía tener dos caras: la que le mostraba a todo el mundo y la que le demostraba a ella, la que nadie conocía, porque nadie podía imaginar a Yamato enamorado en serio de alguna chica._

_**And come over and talk to me**_

_**Tell me 'bout how you've been waiting so patiently**_

_**And how you tried but I just turned away**_

_**And I'll say "Yeah, well, you know… I'm shy that way"**_

_**Shy that way**_

_Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que viniera a decirle lo que sentía. Quería saber cómo podía ser tan paciente o qué era lo que esperaba; aunque después, mucho tiempo después, supo que él hizo varios intentos, pero ella siempre estaba ocupada con alguna otra cosa. Eso hacía que la admiración y el amor que le profesaba se acrecentaran aún más, más de lo que se pudiera imaginar._

_Y siempre soñó con dar el primer paso, pero era muy tímida en ese sentido… siempre lo fue._

_**Maybe I'm shy that way**_

_**Maybe, baby, I'm shy that way**_

_**Maybe I'm shy that way**_

_Al cantar cada una de estas líneas se aferraba al micrófono con fuerza, intentando mantener la mirada fija en el público, pero traicionando a la razón cuando se volteaba ligeramente para ver qué expresiones ponía Matt. Él le sonreía y Mimi no podía evitar sonrojarse levemente, haciendo todo lo fuera posible por no desmayarse. Sabía que la parte que seguía estaba inconclusa, y no podía conocer con precisión la nueva composición del rubio._

_**I know you're stunning**_

_**Yeah, you're absolutely stunning**_

_**And you're running, always running…**_

_**But I'll catch up to you**_

_Tan pronto escuchó la primera estrofa compuesta por Yamato no logró contener la sonrisa en su interior y la dejó salir. Era verdad, él estaba dispuesto a seguirla: lo había hecho una vez, en su adolescencia, lo volvería a hacer tantas veces como fueran necesarias. "Te alcanzaré" había dicho en inglés… no importaba cuántas veces ella corriera, él iba a correr tras ella._

_**The way you keep your distance is keeping my interest**_

_**So I'll keep it persistent, so…**_

_**Ohh, maybe someday, some way, somehow, some town**_

_**We'll get together and we'll break it down**_

_**And I'll ask "Why gotta be so shy, why gotta be that way?"**_

_**Maybe, baby, I like it that way…**_

_**Shy that way**_

_La castaña no podía creer todo lo que le decía con una breve composición. Él siempre estaría con ella, él siempre lucharía por ella: no importaba cuántas veces se alejara, la distancia solo lo haría mucho más fuerte, mucho más intenso. Quería hablarle, quería explicarle, quería hacer una vida con ella y en ese momento, en ese preciso momento, sentía que lo volvía a amar con esa fuerza loca de la adolescencia._

_Él le contaba que, cuando chicos, el verla alejarse tantas veces solo lo hacía querer seguirla e intentarlo mucho más. Mimi llegó a creer que no, pero a él realmente le gustaba su actitud tímida, su firmeza ante el hecho de que él tuviera que tomar la iniciativa… era retador._

_**Baby, I love you so shy**_

_**Shy that way**_

_**Baby, baby, it's okay**_

_**I'm shy that way**_

_**Shy that way**_

_Y el miedo con el que iniciaron, se evaporó. Mimi se unió a Yamato para cantar los versos del segundo coro, viéndolo a los ojos, sonriéndole, dándole a entender que captaba su mensaje oculto tras esa vieja composición de ambos. A pesar de que era simple, el significado era especial, era innegable._

_Comenzaron a bailar, cada uno detrás de su lugar: ella se movía con ligereza haciendo como si flotara por encima de la tarima. El rubio iba de un lado a otro, llevando el compás de la música con sus pies y sus manos. Era un puente musical largo, donde no había nada programado, hasta que Mimi sacó el micrófono del pedestal, asombrándolo más que de costumbre. __Improvisando._

_**There'**__**s always too much talking**_

_**And I wanna just keep walking**_

_**And I keep staring, and I keep staring**_

_**Though I may not know the right things to say**_

_**I'll get it out to you one day…**_

_Fue como la resurrección del ave fénix: los destellos de la Mimi de tiempo atrás, la que no dejaba de sonreír, que amaba con todo su corazón y era totalmente única volvieron a aparecer. Cantaba con todo el sentimiento, sentía con toda el alma y expresaba con todos su ser. __Era una visión._

_**Shy that way**_

_**Shy that way**_

_**Do you like it, do you like it when I'm shy that way?**_

_**Yes, I like it, yes I like it when you're shy…**_

_Ambos se divertían en el escenario, mientras Mimi bailaba y movía los hombros, acercándose juguetonamente a Yamato para preguntarle si le gustaba su forma de ser. Casi sin querer se tomaron levemente de las manos y bailaron por su cuenta hasta que cantaron esos últimos dos versos…_

_**Shy that way**_

_**Shy that way**_

_Y la jaló hacia él con delicadeza, dándole una vuelta antes de que sus pupilas se conectaran en un campo magnético sin salida. Escuchaban que el público les aplaudía como no le habían aplaudido a nadie con anterioridad, pero eso era lo de menor importancia: antes había otras situaciones._

_Ella soltó un suspiro y bajó la mirada. Él se acercó a su mejilla izquierda y la besó con suavidad, no sin antes decirle al oído:_

_-Sí, sí me gustas así… pero te amo más por ser quien eres._

* * *

Mucho verde invadió el panorama hasta que por fin notamos que la autopista nos llevaba justo al lado del mar, brindándonos una combinación perfecta. Izu Oshima es un lugar muy concurrido por los turistas, pero como aún no era temporada alta, podíamos disfrutar de la hermosa isla sin problemas. Mimi parecía admirada, miraba a su alrededor como una niña pequeña y curiosa, con los ojos vivarachos, terriblemente inquieta. Una vez que bajamos del coche, ella admiraba toda la flora que estaba a nuestro alrededor con mucho detenimiento.

Estábamos cerca del Monte Mihara, pues toda la selva que lo rodea es ahora un parque de reserva natural. Mimi parecía estallar de emoción ante tanta belleza, hasta que por fin exclamó:

-¡Matt, esto es hermoso!- alzó sus brazos hacia el cielo y dio un par de vueltas para comprobar que todo realmente existía.

-Sabía que te iba a gustar, preciosa.- no pude contener una sonrisa al verla tan feliz- ¿Hace cuánto que no venías por aquí?

-Creo que la última vez que vine a esta isla tendría unos diez años.- comentó después de pensarlo por unos momentos.

-Pues… bienvenida de vuelta.- dije en un susurro, tomándole delicadamente su mano derecha y entrelazándola con la mía. Me miró algo sonrojada, para luego darme las gracias sin emitir ningún sonido. Continuamos caminando por todo el lugar, admirando la vegetación que nos rodeaba, hasta que Mimi se cansó y nos detuvimos en un área de descanso que estaba al centro del parque. Los dos nos quedamos callados, viéndonos de frente, hasta que por fin habló:

-Siempre has sido genial planeando citas.- mencionó de forma casual- Nunca sé lo que me espera y me encanta esa sensación.

-Con alguien como tú, tengo que superarme.- fui sincero con ella- Es más complicado de lo que crees.

-Pero lo haces ver tan simple… como si todas estas ideas estuvieran programadas en ti.- dijo en un susurro, mientras me acariciaba la mano suavemente.

-No eres cualquier chica… tú tienes una ciencia, Mimi. Tengo que verme algo inteligente contigo, así no descubrirás al tonto que en verdad soy.- esto último salió en tono de broma, aunque era verídico.

-Jamás he pensado que eres un tonto, no importa cuánto quieras que me crea esa historia, nunca lo lograrás.- me sonrió con dulzura.

Terminamos el paseo un par de horas después, así que decidimos caminar por el centro de la ciudad, que resultó ser bastante típico, lleno de color y tradiciones. Entramos en un pequeño restaurante, donde nos recomendaron pedir rollos de pescado con verduras, los cuales accedimos a comer. Tan pronto llegaron a la mesa, el delicioso aroma nos embriagó, pero cuando los probamos la experiencia aumentó radicalmente:

-¡Están deliciosos!- solté después de apenas un bocado antes de apurarme a seguir comiendo- No sé qué tienen, pero son excelentes.

-¿Verdad que sí?- tomó un par de bocados más y los masticó con cuidado, como si de ellos fuera a deducir algo- Se siente como una receta tradicional, no noto ningún ingrediente fuera de lo común, así que debe ser algo de la preparación.- continuó comiendo sus rollos hasta que ví cómo sus ojos se iluminaron y supe que había tenido alguna idea loca:- Les voy a pedir la receta.

-¿Estás bromeando, verdad?- le pregunté asombrado- No creo que te la quieran dar, debe ser un secreto.

-¿Qué voy a perder si les pregunto?- preguntó, encogiéndose de hombros- Te apuesto cien yenes a que me la dan.

-Trato hecho.- concluí, cerrando el trato con un buen apretón de manos. Mimi levantó la mano, para que la chica que nos atendía pudiera verla y vino con paso presuroso a la mesa:

-¿Les puedo ayudar en algo?- inquirió con amabilidad

-Sí, señorita… me preguntaba si me podría dar la receta de los rollos de pescado con verduras, porque realmente estaban deliciosos.- le sonrió con alegría y la muchacha le devolvió la sonrisa, mientras le respondía:

-Es una petición poco usual, pero déjeme ver qué puedo hacer.- caminó de vuelta a la cocina y estuvo dentro alrededor de quince minutos, hasta que por fin regresó, pidiéndonos que fuéramos con ella. Los dos nos miramos algo extrañados, ¿qué pasaba si creían que nos íbamos a robar la receta? Le lancé una mirada para intentar tranquilizarla, a lo que ella asintió, asiéndose con fuerza a mi brazo mientras caminábamos en completo silencio detrás de la camarera. Una vez que pasamos la puerta, volteó a vernos con una sonrisa:- Les presento a la señora Kodami, la dueña del restaurante.

-Mucho gusto, señora.- ambos saludamos con una leve inclinación a la amable anciana de cabellos grises y gafas de pasta, que nos escudriñaba con discreción a través de sus anteojos hasta que por fin habló:

-Yumi me ha dicho que están interesados en conocer la receta de los rollos. ¿Para qué la quieren?

-Yo soy la que quiere la receta, señora.- se apresuró a decir Mimi- Soy chef y creo que tiene en sus manos algo maravilloso, artesanal… créame que jamás en mi vida había probado algo así, me interesaría mucho conocer la preparación de estos rollos. No tengo intenciones de comercializarlos o lucrar con ellos, mi ética profesional me lo impide, es simple curiosidad de cocinera.- terminó con una leve sonrisa, antes de bajar la mirada.

-No eres la primera que me pide la receta y nunca la he dado.- la mujer tenía una voz seria que combinaba con su expresión- Pero… hay algo en tí que se siente muy puro, niña. Por alguna razón creo en lo que me dices, me inspiras confianza, así que en lugar de darte la receta, te voy a enseñar a prepararlos, ¿te parece?

-Sí, por supuesto.- respondió, intentando no caerse de la emoción. La señora Kodami mostró a Mimi la preparación de la masa, que era bastante artesanal y calculado en todo sentido. También le mostró cómo hacer el relleno, los ingredientes precisos que debía llevar, e inclusive cómo tenía que rellenarlos. Era un proceso de extremo cuidado y muchísimo amor a la cocina. Observarla trabajar en lo que amaba era un sueño: pocas veces tienes la oportunidad de ver a alguien que realmente adora lo que hace, que lo disfruta a plenitud; su forma de cocinar era única, todo su ser se traducía en cada uno de sus movimientos, en cada una de las que cosas que iba preparando… era algo muy hermoso de admirar, inclusive más hermoso que el paisaje que nos rodeaba. La primera en probar sus rollos fue la dueña del restaurante, quien quedó impresionada por el hecho de que pudo hacerlos perfectamente en el primer intento.

Salimos del lugar una hora después, pues la señora Kodami se veía muy interesada en conversar con Mimi y ésta no podía perder la oportunidad de hablar con alguien que cocinaba de una manera tan especial. Como última parada, fuimos al mirador de Izu, en lo alto de la ciudad y que tiene una barda en la cual te puedes sentar a admirar el océano azul que se desplegaba frente a nosotros.

-Te dije que me iba a dar la receta.- me dijo poniendo una ligera sonrisa de superioridad- Me debes cien yenes.

-La apuesta era que te iba a dar la receta y ella te enseñó a prepararlos, no es lo mismo. Si te hubiera dado un papelito, habrías ganado.- respondí en tono de broma- ¿En serio quieres los cien yenes?

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué clase de persona crees que soy? Hay otras formas de que me pagues.- sonrió coqueta y tuve que hacer acopio de todas mis fuerzas para no caer por la borda.

-¿Cómo cuál?- pregunté, intrigado por conocer su respuesta.

-Como que me compres un helado.- me empecé a reír antes de dirigirme al señor que atendía un pequeño puesto de helados, donde compré dos grandes del sabor favorito de Mimi: chocolate con trozos de chocolate amargo.

-Aquí tienes, princesa.- le entregué el helado mientras me daba en recompensa una de sus hermosas sonrisas- De tu sabor favorito.

En silencio comimos nuestros helados, mientras que el ambiente a nuestro alrededor parecía ajustarse a nuestra situación. El sol estaba en lo alto, indicando que de un momento a otro iba a comenzar a ocultarse, mientras que Mimi y yo hablábamos de nimiedades, hacíamos bromas e inclusive amenazó con tirarme. Los dos estábamos exhaustos de tanto reír, parecíamos dos adolescentes en lugar de dos adultos, pero en verdad la diversión era demasiada que no podíamos contenerla dentro: tenía que salir, debía explotar.

-Matt…- dijo no muy convencida, como si estuviera estructurando mentalmente lo que me iba a comentar- quisiera saber, si es posible, cómo comenzó lo de Aiko.- sonaba tímida y no podía levantar la mirada para verme, así que se apresuró a añadir:- No tienes que decirme nada, fui muy imprudente, disculpa.

-No, no… está bien.- accedí- Creo que mereces saberlo, parece que tienes una gran conexión con ella y… pues, te voy a contar.- hice una pausa algo larga, preguntándome por dónde debía de empezar, hasta que por fin comencé:- Aiko era una niña normal en todo sentido: iba al kínder, tenía muchos amigos, las profesoras me decían que era brillante… ya sabes, yo estaba y sigo estando muy orgulloso de mi pequeña, pero no puedes evitar sentirte muy bien cuando me dicen cosas tan bonitas como ésas.- ella me sonrió con dulzura, pues entendía cómo debía de sentirme respecto a mi hija- Todo estaba bien, iba a cumplir cuatro años y acababa de salir de vacaciones. Ya sabes lo activa que es, pero antes era aún más: no podía estar quieta ni un segundo cuando sabía que tenía libre todo el tiempo del mundo… pero se enfermó. Primero parecía como un brote de gripas muy constante, pero la debilitaban mucho. Se pasó todas las vacaciones en cama, así que cuando regresó al kínder no estaba en condiciones óptimas: las profesoras me decían que no ponía atención en clase, que se quedaba dormida constantemente, que no deseaba participar en la clase de educación física, se quejaba de muchos dolores de cabeza…- sentí un escalofrío en la espalda al recordar todos esos momentos, pero proseguí:- supe que tenía que llevarla con el doctor. Le hicieron diversas pruebas, muchos chequeos y… se dieron cuenta que tenía leucemia.- casi sentí que la voz se me comenzaba a quebrar, pero ella merecía saber la verdad- El doctor me dijo que iban a tener que hacerle varios tratamientos, que sería bueno que se quedara internada por un tiempo. Comenzaron las quimioterapias…

-Oh, no…- su dulce voz estaba impregnada de preocupación- no puedo imaginarme lo que eran para alguien tan frágil…

-Me partía el alma verla hacerse cada día más chiquita, más delgada y observar cómo la almohada blanca quedaba llena de mechones pelirrojos que se le caían por el tratamiento. El doctor aseguraba que iba muy bien, que pronto estaría lista y habríamos erradicado todo… hasta que, sin saber por qué, la enfermedad se hizo más fuerte. Aumentaron la intensidad de las quimioterapias, comenzaron a ser demasiado para Aiko: tan pequeña recibía dosis muy fuertes que su cuerpo no tenía la capacidad de soportar.- tomé un momento para aclarar mis pensamientos, pues las imágenes de mi hija en ese estado seguían muy vívidas en mi subconsciente- Pedí que pararan el tratamiento, sentía que le estaba haciendo más daño que la enfermedad en sí… hablé con el doctor y me dijo que Aiko ya no respondía de ninguna manera, que lo mejor sería que disfrutara del tiempo que le quedaba, que éste era indefinido…- a este punto, ya no pude contenerme: mi voz se quebró y mis ojos se tornaron acuosos- Y eso es lo que he tratado de hacer: que sea la niña más feliz del mundo.- las lágrimas comenzaron a escapar sin permiso, aunque ya nada podía hacer por evitarlo.

-Ella está más que orgullosa de ti, has hecho un trabajo maravilloso, Yama.- me susurró, envolviéndome en su abrazo por lo que parecieron días, pero comprobé fueron solo largos minutos. Me limpié discretamente con la palma de mi mano hasta que por fin pude voltear a verla.

* * *

_Si dijéramos que estaba enojada, probablemente no describiríamos ni una cuarta parte de lo que sentía en ese momento._

_No era enojo. Tampoco era tristeza, ni indiferencia. ¿Decepción? No, eso es para cuando las personas en verdad te importan. Entonces, ¿qué sensación era la que sentía que la carcomía por dentro? Creía estarse incendiando, como si por sus venas corriera fuego en vez de sangre. Ya no podía distinguirse nada en ella mas que tonalidades de rojo: el rojo de su cara, el rojo de su cabello, el rojo de su vestido… verla en ese estado te hacía creer que cualquier roce de su cuerpo causaría chispas y que el humo le saldría por los oídos como una locomotora. _

_Furia. No solo la sentía, ESTABA sulfurada. Jalaba los bordes de su vestido con tanta fuerza que Taichi creía que en cualquier momento terminaría rompiéndolo. La imagen de Yamato y Mimi en el escenario, como la pareja perfecta que ella sabía eran y serían por siempre, la volvía loca. Apretaba los dientes con toda la fuerza posible con tal de no comenzar a gritar, mientras que el resto de su compostura la utilizaba para poder mantenerse de pie. Su imagen era tan escalofriante que las pocas personas que sintieron su presencia se alejaron tanto como les fue posible, sin voltear a verla de nuevo._

_El joven moreno se sentía preocupado por su amiga, pues su actitud no denotaba nada amigable. Se acercó a la pelirroja, trató de abrazarla, pero ella no se lo permitió: lo empujó lejos, volteándole la cara y caminando rápidamente hacia la salida del restaurante. El viento helado que llenaba el ambiente después de la lluvia los abofeteó con fuerza, a lo que él corrió a ofrecerle su saco._

_-¡NO!- le gritó con fuerza; parecía como si dentro de ella hubiera estallado un artefacto explosivo._

_-¿Qué pasa?- el muchacho la observaba preocupado- Dime en qué puedo ayudarte, ¿te llevo a tu casa? Vamos, ven al auto._

_-¡ALÉJATE DE MÍ!- exclamó con fiereza, huyendo tan rápido como el frío se lo permitía. Las lágrimas comenzaron a escurrirle por el rostro, nublando su vista, produciéndole cansancio hasta que ya no pudo continuar; se apoyó en una pequeña barda y dejó que sus emociones fluyeran. Podría haberse quedado así por muchas horas, pero una voz la sacó de sus pensamientos:_

_-Sora…- alzó la cara para ver a Taichi frente a ella, ofreciéndole un pañuelo para secarse las lágrimas- Vamos, te llevaré a tu casa._

_La encaminó hacia el coche mientras le cubría los hombros con su abrigo. Viajaron en completo silencio hasta que por fin llegaron al edificio de la pelirroja, donde se estacionó. No esperaba que le dijera nada, entendía que debía dejarla tranquila, pero ella lo miró a los ojos:_

_-Eres un gran amigo, Taichi. Gracias.- él le sonrió con franqueza, sin saber bien qué decir. Pero ella no le dio tiempo para pensar: había tomado su rostro entre sus delicadas manos y lo besó. No era parecido a lo que habían hecho momentos atrás en el coche, sino que era más… dulce. Era una cara de Sora que sabía, solo él podía ver. Se bajó rápidamente y él esperó hasta que se adentró en el elevador. Sí, qué buen amigo era: el reflejo de la amistad en su estado utópico, el apoyo incondicional, el cariño desmedido… aunque su cariño se había convertido en amor._

_Un amor que, él sabía, ella jamás podría reciprocarle._

* * *

-Te perdiste el atardecer por mi culpa…- mencioné al notar que ya estaba oscuro y que las farolas a nuestro alrededor iluminaban el ambiente de una manera muy romántica, mientras que el agua del mar resplandecía como si estuviera cubierta de brillantes a causa de la luz que irradiaba la hermosa luna llena, coronando el cielo en lo más alto.

-No me importa, estaba contigo y eso es más importante.- su mirada comenzó a perderse y ya no estaba seguro de que me estuviera viendo, pero ella pronto reaccionó:- Diablos, soné como si tuviera quince años.- dijo sacudiendo la cabeza a negación, sonrojándose hasta la raíz de su cabello.

-Por lo menos no te pusiste a llorar…- le recordé, haciendo una mueca que la hizo reír- De seguro me veía terriblemente atractivo, qué horror…- desvié la mirada por un momento, tapándome la mitad de la cara con la mano en señal de vergüenza.

-Eres el único hombre que aunque esté llorando se ve sexy.- me dijo acomodándose y luego poniéndose de pie, extendiéndome su mano para que hiciera lo mismo.

-No lo dices en serio.- dije en cuanto me levanté y la tuve de frente- Y para que no digas cosas como ésta, te subiré y no te dejaré bajar hasta que te retractes.

-¿De qué ha…?- pero no pudo terminar su pregunta, pues pronto le pasé un brazo por los hombros y otro por la espalda, alzándola del suelo como si fuera una bebé- ¡Yamato, bájame, por favor!

-Promete que ya no dirás mentiras…- repetí de manera divertida al tiempo que observaba los gestos que hacía.

-¡Bájame, por favor, bájame!- exclamaba mientras movía las piernas, convencida de que así podría bajarse- Te aprovechas de que soy pequeña.- lo dijo a manera de puchero, mientras yo comenzaba a mecerla como si tuviera tres años y hacía como si se me fuera a caer; sus alaridos casi me dejaban sordo, pero en verdad disfrutaba esa clase de momentos con ella: era como quitarte quince años- De acuerdo, ya no diré mentiras, pero con una condición.

-A ver, dime.

-Te digo la condición si me bajas.- en sus ojos tenía esa mirada con la que me decía que las cosas no eran tan sencillas, pero su sonrisa seguía franca, sincera, fresca, y no tuve más remedio que acceder.

-Entonces, ¿cuál es la condición?- inquirí una vez que la tuve de frente.

-Bésame…- soltó en un susurro casi inaudible, pero que en mi interior se escuchó como amplificado por millones de bocinas.

No lo tuve que pensar siquiera: la tomé por los brazos y la acerqué hacia mí de forma instantánea, tomando posesión de sus labios en el camino. La besé. Me besó. Muchos años habían pasado desde la última vez que experimenté la sensación tan compleja, tan enriquecedora, tan abstracta que representaba el besar a Mimi. Sentía una calidez en el pecho inmensa, casi creía que iba a abrirse y comenzar a brillar, que podía cortarme en varias partes, sacar luz de mi interior. Eso producía, una luz más intensa que el sol que me llenaba, me completaba en todo sentido.

Cuando nos separamos, aún la sentía temblar ligeramente entre mis brazos, pero me miró a los ojos, sonriéndome. Plenitud… éste, para mí, era el mejor sentimiento del mundo porque es el máximo indicador de la felicidad.

Y justo así me sentía en ese momento. En plenitud.

* * *

**Bueno... ¿qué piensan? **

**¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¡Necesito opiniones! De hecho, no voy a negar que los reviews fueron una parte de por qué no actualizaba antes, fueron muy pocos y ¡en Navidad! Eso me deprimió, pues me hace sentir que la historia no les gusta, ¿estoy en lo cierto?**

**Hablando de reviews, ya respondí algunos y los que me faltan serán contestados en el transcurso de la semana :D Para nada los olvido, de hecho, esos poquitos RR son bastante alentadores, me hacen querer continuar a pesar de la cantidad... me alegró que muchos de ustedes hayan disfrutado el capítulo pasado, la idea del picnic me pareció algo fresco y adecuado para el nuevo contexto en el que se desarrolla la nueva relación de Yamato y Mimi, aunque ya vieron... también les tocaba estar solos, ¿no lo creen?**

**En cuanto a los flashbacks, supongo que para este momento ya estarán hechos un lío porque están conociendo todo lo que nuestros protagonistas vivieron en su juventud. Una relación nada fácil si me lo preguntan, pero si fuera sencilla no tendría ningún chiste, ¿o sí? Se va a ir poniendo mejor porque por fin viene la parte intensa de su pasado, ¡les aseguro que se van a ir de espaldas! En lo personal, me gustó muchísimo escribir los flashbacks de este capítulo en especial, creo que tenían un sabor especial e inclusive tuve que eliminar uno que estaba planeado para este episodio, pero que sentí que rompía con la atmósfera y ya no aparecerá, a menos que se vuelva necesario (lo cual dudo).**

**La canción... ¡ah, eso fue bastante difícil! De hecho, mucho del retraso del capítulo también tuvo que ver con que no encontraba la canción ideal. Necesitaba ser fuerte, aunque sencilla y con un significado profundo. Pasé por todo tipo de canciones hasta que- gracias a Dios- se apareció Jason Mraz en mi camino con esta maravillosa composición, que de inmediato supe era la indicada. Ojalá que les haya gustado tanto como a mí :)**

**En el próximo capítulo... ¿les digo? Bueno, de los flashbacks no voy a decir nada, porque lo arruinaría, pero les adelanto que va a haber una fiesta :D y por ende, habrá regalos, así que pueden irse imaginando varias cosas e inclusive sugerirlas en sus RR pues, aunque ya está todo planeado, si algo me parece muy bueno podría ser incluido. **

**Trataré de empezar a escribir el próximo fin de semana, para actualizar lo antes posible. No crean que los olvido, es solo que la vida de un estudiante de Letras es muy ajetreada: demasiada lectura, demasiada investigación, demasiado trabajo, pero valdrá la pena porque esta semana tendremos un evento maravilloso, ya les contaré después.**

**¡Muchas gracias por leer! ¡Y háganme saber que existen, manden sus reviews! :)**

**PrincessLunaMadelaineJulia**


End file.
